Dead Tears, Deserted Life
by KumikoKunagisa
Summary: Tsuna was sent to another parallel world after all his guardians were killed saving him and he himself was in great danger.But in this new world,a stranger replaced his spot in the lives of his friends.Can Tsuna get his 'comrades' to be his friends again?
1. Prologue

**Ho! Mina-san! This is Kunagisa Kumiko! Well, this is the second KHR fanfiction I published on this site. For your convenience, I suggest you read the below carefully. Well, just some notes before the great adventure starts! **

**1) This story does not have any romance! Pure adventure! Main theme: FRIENDSHIP!**

**2) This story can be read alone, it can also be considered a sequel to 'Burning Fire Frozen Ice'. You can find it in this site. Search!**

**3) Well, if you didn't read 'Burning Fire Frozen Ice', it's alright! There's just a fews points that are great to know incase mina-san get confused by the plot... Well, here's the three points!**

** - Tsuna is the top candidate of Sky Arcobaleno in his world, he holds 1/2 of the power of a true sky Arcobaleno.**

** - In his previous fight, all his guardians died giving their lives to Tsuna. In HIS world. But they did not truly die. They were revived after Tsuna was sent to another parallel world.**

**- Tsuna was sent to this parallel world because he was gonna die along with his enemy.**

**Now let's begin the adventure!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Sawada Tsunayoshi tried to open his eyes, but he could not. He felt his face being squashed by all the pressure above him. He was unable to breathe properly, he mouth was gulping down water at high speed. His arms and legs hurt like they were going to explode. And in addition to all of that, his mind was a blur, he wasn't even sure that he himself was truly conscious.

_I am going to drown._ He told himself. _In the ice I created by my self._

Out of instincts, he moved his legs. As he was trying to pull himself up from the very bottom of a small lake, his mind was playing a look back of what happened before this.

He was trying to freeze his enemy eternally inside his more reinforced version of Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, But when the enemy was half frozen inside, he triggered a cloud ring to action which cause the result of Tsuna being froze inside the ice along with him._ Dragging your enemy with you to hell, smart move, my dear enemy._ Tsuna thought bitterly.

_So I am dead right now? _Tsuna wondered. _Is the life after death in a pool of freaking water_?

Then he remembered the second before he was fully frozen, Byakuran appeared and slapped the back of his head. After a blinding light, he appeared under this lake.

How did he knew it was a lake, not a river? He didn't know. It just felt extremely familiar, like he was here before. Not underwater like this right now, but near this very same spot.

Then a smiling face of Byakuran appeared inside his brain, scaring every single oxygen cell out of him.

"Tsu-chan!" Byakuran cried in happiness. "Sorry to scare you like this. You are currently in another parallel world right now, I sent you here before you freeze your soul with our dear enemy. The you of this world just drowned and is dead on his way to Namimori University. Since nobody noticed yet, I replaced your soul and exchanged it the dead soul of the you in this world. Live a good life here for now until you find a way to return to our world. The me in this world will help you, I think. Now, please get outta of the water and rush to your university classes. I left you the memories of the you in this world so you know what was going on. Have a good day! See ya if we have the chance."

Then the face of Byakuran disappeared, living Tsuna alone in the water trying to get out.

When he finally reached the surface, he hold tightly onto the side of the small lake, breathing hard. And that was when he had time to examine the memories the he of this world have left him.

The typical life of dame-Tsuna. Going to university locally at Namimori with a group of old classmates from Middle School and High School. He recognised several familiar faces inside this memory, but they were just simple passer-bys in his life. Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya, and the rest of the guardians. They all seemed to disappear after the second year of Middle School, with this person that did not exist in his original world.

The story of that person seemed familiar, and that was when Tsuna realised the pained truth.

_**Just being the passer-by in your lives is not enough, I want to be your comrade, I want to be your friend.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Kumiko-chan again! Please write me reviews mina-san! I want your opinions! Well, I am going to update 1-2 chapter one day. It's definitely a daily update unless Kumiko-chan notifies, which probably won't happen! How do mina-san like the story! Please tell me! Thx mina-san for all your support!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Everyone thought that Sawada Tsunayoshi was weird today, extremely weird. Not including the fact that he was drained with water when he entered the classroom this morning not late.

Not late, quite unusual for the stupid Sawada Tsunayoshi who was always being teased by the people of the class, the stupid Sawada Tsunayoshi who would never get one question right even in the easiest class of Japanese Literature.

But this morning, everything went awkward. Really awkward. Awkward to the degree which even the teacher was taking notice of the change.

The first class today was Advanced Math, one of the easiest subject for the students in Namimori. A subject which Sawada Tsunayoshi was the most afraid of, the class which Sawada Tsunayoshi would pay all of his attention to.

But today. as soon as he sat on his usual spot by the window and placed the textbook on the table, he gazed out of the window. Even as the teacher entered the classroom, he was not on his feet with all his attentions. After the class had started for twenty minutes, he basically put his face inside his hands and went to sleep between his arms.

That was when the teacher finally noticed. Obviously, a teacher would be terribly pissed if a student fell asleep in his class, especially when the student is the worst student in the whole school. So our dear teacher, Mr. Akagami, took a chalk and aimed it at Tsuna's head. Usually, it will take any student point blank, even the best basketball player or baseball player in the school wouldn't be able to catch it.

So Tsuna was going to get hit in the head by a red chalk, all the students thought, waiting for a joke to happen.

But when the chalk was only about 5cm away from Tsuna's temple, Tsuna's hand went to action. The hand caught the chalk right in the middle, broke it in half. Then the hand tossed one half of the chalk back into the chalk box and the other one aiming at Mr. Akagami's bald head.

During this whole process, Tsuna was still snoring lightly. If they paid close attention, they could see a trace of tear on the corner of his left eye.

Mr. Akagami was clearly mad after the chalk hit his shiny head. He bellowed loudly at Tsuna.

"You damn idiot, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" He shouted. "Come over here and answer this question!" Then he pointed at a question even the bet student in class couldn't solve. A question which dame-Tsuna had no chance to answer correctly.

Tsuna woke up at the calling of his name. When he heard what he was supposed to do, he simply gazed at the question for a second, and went back sleeping. Before his head hit the table once again, he pronounced the answer out clearly.

"Twenty Seven cubed." The correct answer out loud and clear.

Mr. Akagami clearly thought his reputation was insulted, so he left the classroom as soon as he finished the lesson. Leaving the students all staring at Tsuna in surprise. So when Tsuna woke up at the sound of the bell, he was freaked out as he noticed all the other students' gaze.

Tsuna noticed the existence of Sasagawa Kyoko in the corner of the classroom siting beside her old friend Kurogawa Hana. Tsuna thought of talking to her and ask her about the Vongola of this world. But then he stopped himself from doing so. He didn't want to harm his comrades anymore like he did in his world.

At the start of the second class which is World Business and History, the young teacher announced the 'coming back' of three students from Italy in this class. She said that all these students are known by Tsuna and the rest of the class since they were quite famous in Middle School. Tsuna got a feeling that he was going to see some body he knew, some very old friends, then somebody he don't know.

Then the Vongola guardians entered, in the very same suite Tsuna saw them in just one day ago in his world. Among them, he saw an unfamiliar face, somebody he didn't recognise. Then he remember the memory the he of this world left him. So this is the guy. Tsuna thought grimly.

"Jyuudaime, you can go first." The familiar name made Tsuna turned his head back. But the name was not his in this world, Gokudera Hayato wasn't talking to him, but another completely different guy.

"Uh, Gokudera-kun, you can-" The boy protested.

"No, Nakamura Kai, you must go first." Hibari Kyoya who just entered the room through the window nodded. "Or I will bite you to death."

Oh, Tsuna thought inside his head. So this guy, the Vongola Decimo in this world is called Nakamura Kai. What an interesting name. He laughed at himself.

"Hi, I am Nakamura Kai." Nakamura said nervously. "I guess most of you guys know me from middle school, so yeah, great to see some nostalgic faces." He scratched the back of his head, looking nervous. Just like me five years ago when I first became the boss of Vongola, Tsuna remembered as a slightly crooked smiled went on his face, a smiled that can be comprehended as a teasing laugh by Gokudera Hayato.

"Hey, you!" Gokudera pointed his finger at Tsuna. "What are you doing there laughing at Jyuudaime!"

"Nothing." Tsuna said calmly, trying to suppress his his raging emotions. The Gokudera Hayato of his world was already dead, dead from protecting him. Seeing him alive again brings Tsuna this guilty memory, making him want to cry. "Just trying to smile." He looked at Gokudera straight in the eye.

"No, that was definitely a laugh!" Gokudera said while taking out some dynamite. "You are laughing at Jyuudaime, you stupid freaking asshole! I am going to bomb you to dusts!" Then he prepared to light the dynamites.

"Gokudera-kun, don't." Nakamura said quietly beside Gokudera. "He was just smiling at himself I guess."

"But he was laughing at you, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera protested. "I must finish him off!"

"Gokudera-kun..." Nakamura was pleading a little.

Tsuna's heart ached at the screen. He knew this is not his world, he is not the Vongola Decimo even though the VG and the gloves came to this world with him. The sky for Gokudera of this world is Nakamura Kai, not him, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Combing his should long brownish hair, he stared at Gokudera with his honey coloured eyes.

"Sure, Gokudera Hayato. Bomb me if you have the ability to do so." Tsuna smiled. The smiled that all his friends wanted to protect with their lives in his world.

"Huh?" Gokudera was amazed for a second by the dazzling smile. Then his head comprehended what Tsuna said. "You want to fight, you stupid Dame-Tsuna? These are not some toy dynamites, you know. They might cost your life."

"I know." Tsuna said while he swung his backpack around to his back. "So let's not destroy the classroom and fight in the gym or the top of the building, ok?" Then he walked out saying a sorry to the stunned teacher. Giving all the students a bitter smile, he walked out of the class without turning back.

"Oh my, Gokudera." Yamamoto laughed. "You got yourself a weak opponent. Dame-Tsuna, the worst guy in PE during our Nami High years. Don't kill him. But he felt kinda deferent thought. "

Gokudera nodded slightly as he went outside the classroom to the gym following the steps of Tsuna. Hibari followed after saying if anyone else leave the class before he returns, he's gonna bite them to death.

"Tsunayoshi-kun felt a little nostalgic to me." Kyoko said, ignoring the surprising stare of Kurogawa Hana, "I think I like the he of this form better."

Gym, Namimori University.

"Here would be fine." Tsuna said while putting down his backpack in the corner of the room. He saw Gokudera and Hibari entering the room through the mirror and turned his head to them. "Two to one, that would be cool."

"You want to go two on one?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Why not?" Tsuna said while taking the first attack at Gokudera. According to his memories, the Vongola family of this era did not experience the fight with Kozart Enma thanks to that Nakamura whp explained everything clearly with the help of Giotto from the ring and Cozart Shimon from the Shimon ring. Thus they experienced less fights. Also meaning that their ring is still at the original form after Primo made them shackles, but not in the form of VGs. They also have less experience fighting compare to the guardians of this world.

Gokudera fired several dynamites at Tsuna, but Tsuna ducked all of them, kicking all the dynamites toward the direction of Hibari Kyoya, who was looking at them with interest. Gokudera then decided that Tsuna is quite different from before so he took out some maxi-power dynamites.

"This is going dangerous." Gokudera said slowly as he used his ultimate technique of dynamites changing directions in the air. But Tsuna was aware of them. He not only ducked all of the dynamited but gave a fairly hard kick at Gokudera's stomach, sending him flying in the air and finally crashed at the wall.

That was when Hibari Kyoya started walking towards Tsuna with his weapons full out. "You look quite strong." He murmured at Tsuna who was smiling happily at him. "And you are different from the you before. I want to fight with you."

"Nah, i am bored." Tsuna said with a wink as he picked up his backpack from the gym floor. Blowing off the dusts, he smiled once again as he walked towards Hibari.

When he was right beside Hibari, he stopped. Leaning over to Hibari's ears, he whispered slowly.

"Greetings, Hibari Kyoya, Cloud guardian of Vongola Decimo. Send me a thank you to Byakuran Gesso please. Tell him Tsu-chan thanks shiro-chan for his works."

Then he stepped out of the gym as quick as possible. Leaving the totally stunned Hibari alone inside the gym with the cursing Gokudera.

_**All is One.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**hey mina-san this is Kumiko-chan! Yeah i know I was kinda in a hurry for the last story, gomei... Anyways, chapter two's here, come and read it please. Thx for all the reviews mina-san, this story might be kinda awkward, I know, since this is a complete new setting... Well! More advices plz! Thanks! NOw enjoy the reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up the next morning on his old bed in his home in Japan. The he in this world still lives in the old house, however, his mother and father moved to Italy when he was in third year High School. probably because that in this world, his dad was still the _ultimate_ head of CEDEF.

Taking out a cup of orange juice from the fridge, Tsuna's memories draw back to yesterday. Whenever he remembers Hibari's shocked expression, he couldn't help but laugh. It was impossible to see Hibari to laugh like that in his world. Hibari rarely talked when people are around, except when there was only three or less than three people within the diameter of thirty meters with the centre of the circle on his body.

But now thinking about that makes Tsuna tears. The Hibari in his world died saving a fellow comrade when Tsuna himself was no where to be seen. Thanks to Hibari's sacrifice the enemy was defeated quicker than expected. Tsuna promised himself to treasure every moment he stays beside his 'best friends' in this world even though they don't really know him. Of course, he would try his best for them to understand him.

As for Gokudera, when he tidied himself up and later reentered the classroom before Tsuna, who went to the washroom to wash the tears away, the whole class landed their gaze on him, asking him the results with their hoping eyes. Gokudera bit his teeth hard. Then finally he cracked with a coarse voice.

In everyone's surprise, he said in a quick speed. "I lost." After saying that, he rushed to an empty seat beside Nakamura and hid his face inside his palms. Nakamura leaned over to him and whispered something into his ears, probably words of comfort, while he was thinking of ways to punish himself.

Indeed, being defeated by the 'dame-Tsuna' can destroy all your reputation in one second. Watching the reputation he built up in front his boss crumble to dusts in seconds make Gokudera unable to control his mood.

Tsuna entered the classroom one minute after Gokudera did so. Since he just washed his face under freezing cold water, his usually paled face appeared to be a little red. Responding everyone's questioning eyes (including the teacher), he just gave them a grin and sat back down to his seat, looking out the window at the pure blue sky once again.

_Nah, you know, when it's the last day of the world, I still want to look up at the same blue sky we used to laugh under._

The words rang inside Tsuna's head right now as he walked outside into his house's backyard. The words he said when all the guardians along with Kozart Enma and Dino Cavallone were at a park having a picnic two years ago. Now with only Mukuro, Enma and Dino were alive in his world, is there still any meaning for what he said? Looking back at the same sky will only bring back more painful memories.

Tsuna put his orange juice on the grass. Still the nostalgic backyard where he, Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta used to play in before they went to Italy to live in Vongola Headquarters. Thinking back now, Lambo screamed at him on the plane about not bringing enough grape candy with him to Italy. Ever since then, Tsuna got candy all over his mysterious pockets on his jacket so Lambo wouldn't complain anymore. For some reason, he was now hoping to hear the annoying voice again. How strange. Wasn't he trying to run away from Lambo's sweet mouth everyday for a while now?

He took a look at the clock. Twenty minutes till the first class starts, he needed to hurry. Jumping on his bike, he swung his backpack over his left shoulder and rode to school single handed. The first class this morning, according to the memory of the he in this world, is the all torturous Physical Education and Training. The teacher let them arrive ten minutes early change into PE clothing, and the warm up is to run 7km under 21 minutes which is quite an impossible task. The Tsuna in this world was always last.

A smile appeared on his face. This time, this class is going to be quite fun.

The PE class was mixed. Not only it's a combination class of girls and boys, but also in a combination class of different grades. Grade 1 to 4 university students all have this giant PE class. Among the 'nostalgic' faces, Tsuna recognised a group of people crowding together, with the centre of Nakamura Kai.

Tsuna's mouth twisted a little. It would be unwise to approach them this quickly since they were the Vongola Guardians still, and they already have another boss. As Hibari's personality leads, he probably will not tell anything to Nakamura about what Tsuna said to him yesterday. Tsuna could easily read their minds, but he sealed away that ability of his yesterday night. He just want to be normal, at least for a while.

Still, he remembered what his enemy told him before they fired each other the last attack which indirectly sent him here. Even if you have only one small contact with the mafia, you cannot avoid the fact that you are now involved with the Mafia. Take Irie Shoichi for example. I heard his career in the Mafia started when your Guardian of Lightning accidentally flew into his house. Look at him now, the top technician in both the Gesso and the Vongola family._ But can I just have a bit of normal life?_ Tsuna wondered inside his head._ I know I am Vongola Decimo, but please?_

Sasagawa was jumping around punching the air while Kyoko was telling him to be careful; Hibari, Chrome, Mukuro, and Lambo was nowhere to be seen; Yamamoto was talkig to Gokudera while Gokudera was staring deathly back at him; Nakamura was in the middle doing useless things trying to calm them down.

According to what he read from Gokudera's mind yesterday, Chrome and Mukuro was staying put at the Vongola base incase anyone attacks Vongola. Lambo, he was just too young so he was still in Italy with I-Pin.

Turning around, he saw the PE teacher blowing the whistle. Everyone gradually stopped talking, all staring at him with their pleading eyes.

"No," The teacher shook his head. "Stop looking at me like that. I will NOT cut the _warm-up_ run. Still 7km. Anyone who cannot finish it under twenty minutes for guys and twenty five minutes for girls need to run an extra of 2.4km. Understand?" he bellowed.

"Understood!" Everyone said in a weak voice. No one every reached the criteria of this PE teacher, so everyone basically have to run the extra 2.4km afterwards.

"I really hate running." He heard on of the boys say. "I don't wanna be the last one, oh my freaking god!"

"Nah, you won't be the last one!" His friend whispered. "There's still the 駄目綱 over there who always finish last!"

"Yeah! I just remembered!" The first guy was suddenly cheered up, "Let's start running then! Sawada will finish last for us!"

Tsuna's face cracked. _So they want me to finish last? Fun! I won't allow that!_ _After Reborn's Spartan training two years ago, I can even run better than Yamamoto and Sasagawa, ok?_ "Today's gonna be fun." Tsuna whispered to himself.

As the PE teacher blew the whistle, everyone started slowly because, from experience, it will be less tired later on. Of course, this does not include the Sasagawa, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and for some reason, Nakamura. _(No one expected Hibari to be present~~)_

Tsuna closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breathe, he started running at full speed. He looked like sprinting to some of the students. In the PE teacher's eyes, a huge contrast appeared. Dame-Tsuna was running at full speed while others were running slower than a freaking old turtle.

"Hey, you, Sawada, are you _dumb_?" The PE teacher bellowed as many other students smirked, "You will get freaking tired after the first lap according to your body!"

"Huh?" Tsuna called out as he race passed Sasagawa and Yamamoto. "Doesn't matter! I think I am good!" Then he went back to running.

His speed didn't decrease until he already ran 6.5km. With only 0.5km left, Tsuna started singing a little ignoring all the other's stare. When he was only 100ms away from the finishing line, he started sprinting all again. No trace of sweat appeared on his head. As soon as he reached the finish line, the teacher's clock rang. He made it under 20 minutes, the first student to do so in fifteen years!

Tsuna smiled at the frozen teacher and decided to get a drink of water. But on his way, a dark shadow blocked his way. Raising his head slowly, he saw a familiar figure.

It was Hibari Kyoya with his weapons in his hands, ready to kill.


	4. Chapter 3

**hey this is Kunagisa Kumiko-chan again! Well thanks mina-san for all your expectations and support! I will try my best to fulfil them! Now, let's limit the amount of speech, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna said in deep confusion. "Anything wrong about me, Hibari Kyoya-san?" He said while rubbing his eyes. He knew it might be because of the sentence he said yesterday, but he will just pretend he forgot about it for now. It was the best solution to deal with the Hibari who was ready to bite him to death. The name of Byakuran Gesso can only trigger more problems.

"I called Byakuran yesterday." Hibari said abruptly, "And told him your message. He want me to send the following to you." then he took out an iPod from his pocket, he hesitated for the second of a heart beat, and clicked play.

"_Yaaiiiiiii! Tsu-chan! You are safe!_" Byakuran's hyper voice came through the mp3, making even the teacher turn his head slightly. Of course, it attracted the attention of the Vongola Guardians. How can the voice of Byakura Gesso not alarm them?

"Turn the voice down a little!" Tsuna urged Hibari while Hibari shook his head slowly.

"This is the _lowest_ voice already." His eyes was also filled with speechlessness.

_So, the Byakuran in this world is trying to mock me by imitating Squalo?_ Tsuna tilted his head. _Oh, well, lets's just listen to what he had to say first and decide._

"So, Tsu-chan." Byakuran regained his normal voice. "For now, I recommend you to stay low for a while until I figure out a way to bring you home~~ Well, anyways, Hibari Kyoya-chan is very nice person so you can probably rely on him if you want to talk to me again. He was asking me about you yesterday, you know what to say, don't you, Tsu-chan? You Spartan teacher is trying to save the lives of your friends right now with your Grandpa, it's not going so well. But still, be happy! See ya soon, Tsu-chan!" Then the voice was cut off. Leaving Tsuna staring at the questioning face of Hibari blankly.

"Thanks, shiro-chan," Tsuna said quietly as he suddenly lowered his head while his face turned extremely pale, "for saying things that obvious to me." Then he pushed pass Hibari, and walked silently towards the change room.

Tsuna got a short dream yesterday of his friends frozen in ice like him. Reborn and Primo was all around them trying to get their soul and body back together. But it wasn't working. Reborn said something like if it's gonna be still like this for another week, they really have to hold a funeral assembly.

Tsuna didn't have much hope from the start about his friends being revived. Now Byakuran brought up this dreadful memory, all he could think of is hide in some kind of room and cry out loud as much as he want. But just as he was going to enter the change room, Hibari blocked the doorway.

"Answer my questions." Hibari said. "Who are you actually? How did you know my identity? And how did you know Byakuran?"

"I don't want to tell you that." Tsuna said while trying to controle his anger. All the guardians in his world knew that if they try to annoy Tsuna when he was experiencing huge emotion changes, they are definitely doomed.

"Answer my questions!" Hibari lunched for an attack. "Are you a Mafiosi?"

Tsuna ducked the attack easily, attracting eyeballs from the students who were still running. "I don't want to!"

"Answer my questions or bite to death." Hibari went for another attack.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO!" Tsuna screamed as he went for Hibari. Taking a 180 degree turn to duck off Hibari's quick attack, he went for a straight punch and a side kick.

Hibari was no ordinary person either. He escape these attacks easily and made an counter attack. His weapon hit Tsuna on the back but Tsuna didn't seem to react. He just ignored the pain and kicked Hibari in the stomach really hard taking the time Hibari was waiting for him to scream out in pain. Now everyone stopped running. Dame-Tsuna VS. Hibari Kyoya? Who will miss that out. Even the teacher stopped timing to watch the sudden fist fight.

The Vongola Guardians was observing from the very beginning, ever since they heard Byakuran's voice. They didn't hear what Byakuran said after he regained his normal voice, but they saw Tsuna's pained expression. Then they saw Hibari asking Tsuna questions while taking an attack. But to their surprise, Tsuna ducked the attack then counterattacked Hibari which he succeeded greatly on.

"I told you not to ask me anymore questions and stay away from me when I am pissed." Tsuna said quietly as he walked toward Hibari who was standing up from the ground, his expression hidden under his brownish hair. A twisted smile appeared gradually on his face. "And when I tell you to do so, you do that and do not disobey me!"

Then Tsuna jumped. His speed was incredible even after the 20km run. He gave the Hibari who was still quite shocked a face punch and a kick on the neck after that. The Vongola Guardians knew Hibari wasn't even using 40% of his full power but this wa still quite shocking. Attacking Hibari Kyoya, the strongest of the Vongola guardians, just like 'click'?

Hibari fell down into a small garden. As soon as his feet hit the ground he jumped up to attack Tsuna one again. Using 75% of his power this time (of course, no flame power included), he threw all his weight on the weapon in his left hand and hit Tsuna with it.

Then he stopped in midair. Dust surrounded he and Tsuna, others was unable to see what was inside. When the dust went away, they saw this unbelievable scene.

Using only one hand, Tsuna blocked the attack of Hibari without moving one millimetre.

"I think I told you to stay away from me," Tsuna said in a low voice. "But you didn't."

"So SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCE!" he bellowed as he gave Hibari another hard kick on the stomach, sending him flying into a small forest beside the garden.

"Hibari-san!" Nakamura Kai shouted as he ran into the small forest, trying to find Hibari. He stopped in front of Tsuna for one second and said in a loud voice.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, how dare you attack my friend. I am going to defeat you after this!"

"Defeat me?" Tsuna smiled a little. Then his anger went up to the state he couldn't control himself as he saw the rest of the guardians crowded around Nakamura to protect him, just like the way they protected he himself just a few days ago before they were killed.

"How can a freaking fake like you defeat me!" Tsuna shouted as his rightful mind finally crumbled. He sounded extremely like Xanxus in Yamamoto's impression. "You are just a piece of junk!" Then he ran towards Nakamura with all his power.

"Am I allowed to-?" Yamamoto smiled at Nakamura, motioning at his Rain Ring. Nakamura smiled bitterly and nodded. He didn't enjoy fights.

Tsuna saw that and regained some of his own consciousness. _If they are going to use the ring, then the normal people d'better not see it!_ So in the process of running towards Nakamura, he awakened his mist ring which was a birthday gift from Mukuro in his world to create a fake image of them arguing and fist fighting. Gokudera's eyebrows twitched as he noticed the crowding of mist around them.

"Which family are you in?" Said Sasagawa as he noticed the mist, too. "So you are a mist ring user?"

"I am not going to tell you the family for your own good." Tsuna said while ducking an attack from Yamamoto's sword which was surrounded by rain element flame. "But I can tell you I am a not a mist flame user."

"Like me..." Gokudera murmured as he notice the multiple rings on his hand for System C.A.I.

"Why don't you use your fire then?" Yamamoto asked as Tsuna received another attack from him using bare hands. "It's easier to fight with me using fire, you know."

"I don't want to." Tsuna said. "Because I might hurt you with it."

"Hurt me?" Yamamoto was shocked for a moment.

Then Tsuna realised something. His next attack stopped in midair. _"Hurt...you...?" _He murmured. **Yes!** I am not supposed to hurt my friends! Especially these people who died trying to shield me from danger! But why am I..._attacking Yamamoto?_

Thenhe saw the approaching Hibari whose nose was still bleeding. "Did I...I..._hurt Hibari-san?_" He said to himself in an incredible voice.

"Yes, that was you." Yamamoto said still smiling. But he was confused by the sudden change of Tsuna's mode. _What's wrong with Sawada Tsunayoshi?_ He thought in confusion. _One second he was more fierce than a tiger, then now...?_

Tsuna collapsed to the ground holding his head with both of his hands. _So I hurt my friends of this world because I lost my temper about the death of the very same friends in my own world? How dumb am I!_ A trickle of tear dropped down his face. He didn't know what to think. He just hurt his very own comrades. He just broke the rule of his life. _This is unforgivable! Hurting my friends just like that!_

"What did I do!" he whispered to himself as if losing his mind.

"Yeah, you just realised?" Gokudera said slowly as he walked towards the kneeling Tsuna with his fist clutched.

"Gokudera, no." Another nostalgic voice. Tsuna rose his head at the voice. The voice this familiar, a voice that he really hates some times, but this is a voice he could not live without. A voice he was so eager to hear.

"Hello, No-Good Kai." Reborn jumped onto Nakamura's shoulder, then he looked at Tsuna with a strange gaze.

"And greetings, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san."

_** Life never warns you about your fated meetings. **_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Kumiko-chan again! Thx for the support mina-san! Thanks for all your time! Oh my, I didn't know I wrote like, 1800 words for this chap, oh my, I am shocked by my own work... Jesus!**

**Oh well, I will stop saying random stuff. Now enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"Re...Reborn?" Tsuna murmured in surprise. Then he realised he should not know Reborn's name, as least not until he introduces himself. Thus he hid it with a cough. But it was too late, Reborn, the sun Arcobaleno, Tsuna's former Family Tutor, already noticed it.

"You know my name, Sawada?" Reborn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure. You can say that." Tsuna replied cooly as he stood up from the ground, tidying up his clothes. He did not want to look lousy during his first encounter with the Reborn of this world. It felt extremely weird to be called as 'Sawada' or 'Sawada Tsunayoshi-san'. _Why the hell was there a '-san'?_ Tsuna complained inside his heart. But this was another dreadful reminder that this place is not where he belongs.

"How did you know my name?" Reborn asked slowly. "You and I never met before, and no picture of me in this form was ever taken. Plus before yesterday, you had no contact with the Mafia whatsoever. Unless you count that these idiots here were your classmates in Middle School."

"Well," Tsuna said in a hard tone, trying to hide the sadness that just arouse inside his heart. "You mean contact with the Mafia? What do you call my dad then? Normal person who drills oil all over the world?"

Reborn jumped off from Nakamura's shoulder as Tsuna finished the sentence. "I cannot read through your mind." Reborn said slowly. "This is not right. There's only two people I cannot read through in the world, myself and the Sky Arcobaleno."

"Maybe I am the third one." Tsuna smiled his so-called 'sky attribute smile', the very same smile that gunned down all his guardians in his world. Another tool to hide his true emotion "Add me to your list."

"_Who_ are you?" Reborn said as he approached Tsuna, putting his hand on Leon. "When did you know about your dad's identity? Why did you change so much in one day's time? Why can't I read through you? Answer my questions!"

"Hush, hush," Tsuna smiled. He decided to hold a false personality in front these guys just to make a difference in his life. "Too many questions, Reborn, our dear Sun Arcobaleno. Well, as you can see, I am genuinely Sawada Tsunayoshi. As for my dad, I knew about it long ago, you don't need to know when." _Yeah, from fourteen years old._ Tsuna thought, _just in another world._ "Such a huge change cannot occur in such a short time, as you know, so I guess I changed a lot overtime but I didn't have a chance to show it to the outside world."

Then Tsuna stopped. He bent his knees and leaned by Reborn's ear. There he whispered slowly, making sure no one else could hear what he was going to say.

"As for the last question, my dear Sun Arcobaleno," Tsuna whispered. "You can go ask your boss, Uni Giglio Nero-chan. I guess she will answer this question. Just a hint for you, it has something to do with the future war involving Byakuran Gesso and Uni-chan. The war which costed the life of Uni-chan and Gamma."

Then Tsuna stood up, he patted Reborn's head softly and walked towards Hibari. When he passed Hibari, he whispered a small "Sorry" and sent right into the change room, taking away the effect of the mist ring with him.

"Huh." Hibari was a little stunned at the 'sorry' since his body was unmovable for a second. Maybe also from the great surprise that Sawada Tsunayoshi, another herbivore, just patted the Sun Arcobaleno's head but the Sun Arcobaleno didn't beat him up.

"Phew, that was some shock." Nakamura said as he sat down on the ground, or collapsed. "Who is Sawada Tsunayoshi! I mean, I know his name and I know we were in the same class, but what is his true identity!"

"Nah nah," Yamamoto smiled. "He didn't look like a bad guy, did he? I think he can be our comrade. Don't you think so, senpai and Gokudera? Tsunayoshi-san is a good person after all!" Yamamoto just blurted out his instincts.

"Definitely not!" Gokudera protested. "He already has a family! Didn't you hear him say he didn't want to tell us his family for our own good? Meaning he doesn't want to join our family!"

"Sawada is quite strong!" Sasagawa said as he tried to heal a wound on Hibari's back. "He beat Hibari to the extreme!"

"You weakling." Hibari said as he gave a poke to Sasagawa's face.

"Gah!" Sasagawa exclaimed in pain.

"Reborn," Nakamura called out to the frozen Reborn, "What do you think about that idea?"

Reborn's body finally moved a little. "I am going to talk to Sawada-san for a second." Then he ran into the change run after Tsuna.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Nakamura complained. Then he wondered out loud, "Did Reborn just call Sawada Tsunayoshi '_Sawada-san_'? Reborn never been that polite to a person before! How can Tsunayoshi make Reborn use _-san_? **_-SAN_**?"

Inside the change room, Sawada Tsunayoshi was lying facedown on the cold floor, breathing hard. It was quite hard to act like somebody you are not, especially in front of Reborn's see-through eyes. But thanks to the Sky Arcobaleno ability of being cool all the time, one of the three abilities that he wasn't able to seal, he appeared normal and flawless in a normal person's view. But what shocked him most was that he attacked two of his comrades whom he swore to protect with his life, without hesitation. No hesitation at all.

"How did I do that..." Tsuna murmured quietly, "Attacking Yamamoto and Hibari-san like that without hesitation. Was I losing control of my own temper? From the death of my friends? Or from the shock of coming to this world..." The last sentence he said it with the voice only he could hear, incase anyone was around. That turned out to be a wise choice. His hands in front of his face, as if trying to cover them at any second.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-san." Reborn's voice came from his back, making Tsuna suddenly alert, sitting up from the floor, he found Reborn standing face to face with him.

"Sawada-san," The name made Tsuna felt a little strange, Reborn never called him _that_ formal before. "I think you know that our current Sky Arcobaleno will disappear in two or three years thanks to Byakuran Gesso, the guy you called 'shiro-chan'." Reborn's face looked weird at the sound of the nickname. "So the Arcobalenos had a meeting just yesterday in the Japan Giglio Nero base. A letter was sent to us about the candidates for the next Sky Arcobaleno. Usually there are three candidates, but this time there was non. Only a sentence was written on the letter."

"Huh?" Tsuna was partly surprise. No candidates? All of them being murdered? Or were there no good choice for the position so they didn't choose anyone at all?

"Do you know what it said on the letter, Sawada-san?" Reborn asked slowly.

"No." Tsuna shook his head. "Please tell me then."

"'The next Sky Arcobaleno just came to this world.'" Reborn said quietly.

"Huh?" Tsuna was unable to respond. Yesterday...Does that mean-him?

"At first, we thought the next Sky Arcobaleno was just born yesterday, meaning we have to wait. But it seems like I got my answer now by putting all the puzzles together." A smile appeared on Reborn's face.

"Vongola keeps a person around you all the time to make sure you are safe ever since you entered university." Reborn continued. "Yesterday, the person assigned to the position sent a message saying that you fell into a small lake and came up _by yourself_ seven minutes later, which is kind of impossible for you. And after you came up from the water, you looked like you were a completely different person. Even the way you walked changed. Before, it was quite lousy; but now, it actually had _style_."

Gulping down some air, Tsuna smirked inside his head. _Style?_ Great, the behaviour lessons from Vongola Nono did help a little.

"And that was when the meeting of Arcobalenos were held. The letter before was destroyed one minute before the meeting started and was replaced by a completely new letter given by a man in the hood, the very same man who found me and told me to be the next Sun Arcobaleno. So I guess you are the next Sky Arcobaleno then, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Ho, you got that, Reborn~" Tsuna smiled mockingly. Then he turned serious. "Yes, you actually got it. But did you notice that I didn't have any power at all, so-"

"You sealed them away, didn't you?" Reborn cut Tsuna off. "Stop lying, Tsunayoshi-san. This is your fate, so go and accept it. My guess is that you were supposed to die in the lake yesterday but the Sky Arcobaleno gave you another life. So believe me._ If this is your fate, go and accept it. And change it if you have the power to do so._"

"Thanks for the lesson Reborn." Tsuna slowly stood up, "But please keep that a secret from the Vongola Guardians for now. it's good for them. Also, just saying. You didn't get the last part right, Reborn." Then he turned his head and gave Reborn a beautiful smile.

"I am always the very same Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I am never going to die alone."

As Tsuna was walking towards his locker, Reborn called out his name.

"Tsunayoshi-san, I have a favour to ask you. No, maybe not a favour, just a question."

"Spit it out." Tsuna said as he was fidgeting with his lock. Could it be the question he was waiting for...?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-san, the next Sky Arcobaleno, the son of Vongola's head of CEDEF, would you like the join the Vongola Family and be our comrade and friend?"

_**Time and space unites, that is your existence. **_


	6. Chapter 5

**yeahy! Another update! Kumiko-chan's gonna be silent today and leave mina-san with the story right away. For some reason, this story is taking me much more time than the first one. Maybe I have to only update one chapter everyday a while later, who knows... Anyways, let's start this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_Shall I say yes?_ Tsuna hesitated for a second. This world gave him a great chance to lead a normal life. But the urge to getting near his comrades beat the wish of having a normal life in two seconds. It was a now or never choice.

"Yeah, sure." Tsuna pretended to not care. Then when Reborn was heading outside, he added another sentence in a sudden low voice. He was not sure that Reborn caught notice of this part. "I am already part of the Vongola Family."

Reborn announced this issue to the Vongola Guardians during lunch time. Of course, all of their reaction are different, but there was one thing that was the same, that was shock. Pure shock.

Well, shock in different ways. Shock about Tsuna's agreement, shock about Reborn's allowance, and shock about how did they themselves even accepted that fact. But anyways, they all just accepted it. There was no reason to keep Tsuna out. He was a person that they can trust their lives to. At least that was what there minds told them. Their pure instincts.

Before lunch ended, Reborn called Tsuna to the hallway and told him about his plan for Tsuna's future, just as Tsuna expected somebody like Reborn would do.

"We are going back to Palermo, Sicily tomorrow." Reborn said. "If you want to go with us, meet us at the airport at six in the morning. I will deal with the school issues. I already notified your dad of your decision. He was extremely surprised about you knowing his identity as well as the fact that you are willing to join the Mafia. He was also quite concerned about your safety and your ability to protect yourself. I guess you will have to show him when you arrive in Italy then. Well, do you want to come with us?"

Tsuna pretended to hesitate. That made Reborn a little more anxious. Maybe not a little more, it's actually like _a lot_ more anxious,_ a lot_.

"It's not you think, Vongola, I mean. It's not like an ordinary Mafia family. We don't rob people like everyday business, alright? Actually, I prefere to refer Mafia as Cosa Nostra, the honoured society. You get the point?" Reborn said as if trying to prove an important fact.

Looking at Reborn who was being _a little_ anxious, Tsuna smiled. "Sure, I will go." He smirked. "But please do not tell my father about my identity as part of the Arcobaleno group, ok? Just keep that a secret between two of us for now."

"Oh, one last question, Tsunayoshi-san." Reborn asked slowly. "What is your major fire attribute? The Sky Arcobaleno usually have the sky element fire, but sometimes they don't. While you have a quite strong mist ring and strong mist power in your body, are you a mist fire holder?" He then stared at Tsuna with his see-through eyes, like piercing through Tsuna's heart, sensing all his lies.

"Nah, that's wrong." Tsuna smiled. He flashed his left hand which has five rings of different elements on it. "You will know." He said. "You will know soon."

So the next morning, taking only a small suitcase with him, Tsuna arrived at the airport chewing on a chocolate bar. He wore his reading glasses so he wouldn't need to carry a small bag to put it in. Tsuna decided to wear a suite for this ride so he took out a Armani suite his father mailed from Italy to the he of this world and tried it on this morning. It looked fairly well on him, but still, Tsuna preferred the suite Leon made for them during the future battles even though they are so small right now he couldn't even stuff his arm in. They were just good keepsakes of his past memories, the memories of those peaceful days he spent with his comrades, his closest 'relatives'.

"So you came, Tsunayoshi-san." Reborn said welcomingly as the five Vongola guardians stared at him with their gazes. Tsuna replied them with a dazzling smile. Many of them turned away with a small blush.

"Yeah, I came." Tsuna said throwing the wrapper of the chocolate bar in the garbage can near by. The airport was empty in the morning, with only his group of people present in this area. "Greetings, Vongola Guardians."

All of the guardians remained silent, they were still looking at him with questioning eyes.

Hibari was the first to react, he took his weapons out of nowhere and ran towards Tsuna at top speed. Tsuna didn't move at all. When Hibari was within 10cm, he stopped him with one single finger.

"Nah, Nah, Hibari Kyouya-san, bad move. I heard that you like cherry blossoms, you want some flowers?" Then Tsuna activated his mist ring right away creating a illusion of cherry blossoms flowers falling all over their body.

Now, Tsuna is a combination of the two things Hibari hates most: cherry blossoms and mist fire user. As his anger was on the edge of eruption, Tsuna turned off his mist ring and turned down the rain element ring to cool Hibari's mood down. Quiet piano music was played in everyone's ear.

"Now, that's better, right~~" Tsuna smiled. "Now, let's abroad the plane. Is it ready, Reborn?"

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-san." Reborn nodded as he kicked Nakamura in the head. "Dame-Kai, look at Tsunayoshi-san! He's so much better of a leader than you! If you can be a boss like Tsunayoshi-san, I am gonna be much happier than I currently am!"

"Owi! Reborn! Stop calling me dame-Kai!" Nakamura complained, rubbing his head slowly.

"Actually," Tsuna, who was walking in the very from right now, stopped walking abruptly, "I would prefer Reborn to call me dame-Tsuna or Baga-Tsuna rather than Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsunayoshi-san."

"Huh?" Nakamura was kind of shocked. "Isn't that very insulting for you, Sawada-san?"

"No." A wave of emotion went through Tsuna's voice. When he turned half of his face around, Gokudera noticed a trace of tear on his suddenly paled cheek. "That way it will make me feel more like home."

It was still dark outside, the sun wasn't out at all, the round moon was still in the middle of the serene sky. Tsuna was siting alone in a corner while all the Vongolan guardians (except Hiabri of course) was crowding together, chatting loudly.

Tsuna looked at the dark sky outside. He really liked the moon today, it looked so peaceful. A perfect day to watch 花火(fireworks).

_But the moon never knows how blue the sky is._ Tsuna told himself in his mind.

Half a day later, they arrived at a private airport in Norther Palermo. A helicopter came to pick them up to head to the Vongola base. The helicopter pilot stared at Tsuna for an extra long time, making Tsuna feel exceptional envois. Reborn solved the problem by telling the pilot to focus on piloting the plane or there is a possibility he would fire him.

Then Tsuna never got one deathly stare from anyone in the Vongola Family ever again that day. Apparently, Reborn's words travel pretty quickly even in this world. And his words worth a lot to everyone. Seems like no one dare to fight with him.

Nobody was talking through the whole trip on the helicopter, they were all observing Tsuna in their very own ways. Of course, Tsuna was looking outside the small window with all his attention so he had no idea he was being stared at by all 6 people currently on the plane. He was trying to look down at the city of Palermo, the city he was so familiar with, a city that can be called 'home'. But it was also the city Tsuna hates the most in the world. It brought him too much mixed emotions just by looking down at it through a tint helicopter window.

When they finally arrived at the Vongola Base, Vongola Nono was there to welcome them. And to Tsuna's surprise, his father was there, too.

"Greetings, Vongola Nono." Tsuna was first to get off the plane. As soon as he walked down through the small ladder, he bowed lightly at the old man standing beside his father who was smiling at him.

"Good evening, Tsunayoshi-kun." Vongola Nono, the man Tsuna used to call 'grandpa' in his world, smiled back at him.

Then Tsuna totally ignored his father and went toward a exit which will lead him to the top floor of the Vongola Headquarters, the Meeting Area, as if he was going back to his own home. There was multiple doors in this section, but all of them are fake doors which will lead him to trap except that one. That made everyone staring at him in amazement. _So this is Tsunayoshi-kun's first time at the Vongola Headquarters and he figured out the right door?_ Nakamura thought, _He's a freaking genius!_

"Tsuna," His father called out his name with a happy face, "You saw the map of the Vongola Headquarters before you came here? Please answer your daddy~~"

"No, of course not." Tsuna said drily, not even slowing down nor turning his head. As he put his hand on the handle and twisted it counter clockwise - the correct way open the door or you will get electrocuted - he finished the sentence in other's widened eyes, "_Vongola's Head of CEDEF-sama._"

_**There is no meaning of our world. **_


	7. Chapter 6

**O-o so many questions... Anyways, Kumiko-chan like them... Just explaining about the TYL thing. Well, major things might be different, things can end up quite differently, but the end is the same right? I know there's the Shoichi-san saying Byakuran can only be defeated in Tsuna's world, but I really don't know what else to do... Well, yes, they did got their rings changed in a different situation, I guess it might turn up later in the story.**

**As for blood of Vongola, Kai's will be revealed later, as for Tsuna, it is possible for Tsuna to be the next Arcobaleno even if he is in the line of Vongola Primo. The seven cube are so closely knitted that they cause us a lot of questions. I wish our dear Amano Akira can explain it soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Tsuna walked down the 400 years old staircase of the Vongola Headquarters after he closed the door behind him and locked it using one single click on the door hinge - something he used to do every night before he goes to sleep. _Just a small joke,_ Tsuna smirked inside his head. He desperately want to give the impression to everyone that he, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is no regular Japanese. And that he is actually much smarter than they all think. This false impression will probably lead the Vongola Decimo of this world - Nakamura Kai - to make a decision Tsuna was desperate for him to make.

Mainwhile, beside the helicopter, Vongola Nono was trying to comfort his head of CEDEF about his failure to talk to his own son which he hadn't seen in a few years. But on the other hand, Tsuna's sudden difference on both personality, the way he acted, and the way he talked amazed even himself. This was not the same Tsunayoshi-kun he saw six years ago when he made a 'visit' to Japan during the battle of Vongola rings between Xanxus and Nakamura. Even yesterday Tsuna's father was talking about how 馬鹿 his son was because he received the information of his son tripping over a rock and falling into a lake.

"It's all right, Sawada-san," Nakamura walked towards Nono while trying to comfort Iemitsu, "I found Tsunayoshi-kun to be extremely strange, too. He even beat Hibari-san during a fight! Even though Hibari-san didn't use all his power! And he knew about your position in the Cosa Nostra (or Mafia), Sawada-san." Nakamura said as he motioned at the name tag with the writing 'Head of CEDEF'. "He even used rings to fight, mist ring and rain ring! Also-"

Reborn jumped up to Nakamura and kicked him in the face. Nakamura stopped abruptly and screamed in pain. "Stop talking, Dame-Kai! Tsunayoshi-san's business is not related to you." Then he turned to Vongola Nono, "We will talk about it later." He said drily, "Maybe after dinner."

As Reborn and the Vongola Guardians (Hibari was already nowhere to be seen~~) tried to exit from the door Tsuna just locked, Nono looked down at the floor nervously. _So when did Tsunayoshi-kun knew about the Mafia,_ he wondered. _He was such an innocent child, I don't want him to change because of his father's position here! But... There's still the blood of Vongola inside his body. The reason he wasn't in the candidates' list was because Nakamura Kai-kun was my direct heir..._

With a loud 'bang', Reborn shot a bullet through the keyhole, making Gokudera possible to kick open the door. As Gokudera cursed Tsuna for locking the door behind him, a mysterious smiled appeared on Reborn's face.

_I am going to have an interesting Boss later on,_ Reborn thought in his head.

The residence area of the Vongola Headquarters was on the fifth floor of the North Wing. Taking his suitcase with him, Tsuna went down the stairs to reach the guest suite. Along the way, he passed the office of Vongola Decimo. _Seemed like my father is still the head of CEDEF, _Tsuna thought slowly. In his world, to avoid embarrassments and other's stupid rumours about the 'Sawada Dynasty', his father resigned as soon as Tsuna was officially made Vongola Decimo. Nono stilled remained in the headquarters because he had nowhere else to stay. Out of habit, Tsuna tried to enter the Vongola Decimo's office, just as he put his hand on the handle, he remembered that he was not the Vongola Decimo in this world.

Turning his face to the side, his hand dropped down the handle slowly. A trace of desperation flashed through his eyes. But slowly as he shut his eyes, he turned and headed towards the guest room area.

Tsuna found himself a guest room with the view of the whole Vongola Headquarters. The very same guest room was paid close attention to in his world._ If I am a spy or an assassin, this is a great place to stay._ He thought as he put his luggage inside a small closet. For that very reason, Tsuna shut down this guest room in his world to avoid things like that from happening. Dinner at Vongola is usually six thirty straight. It was a tradition left from the very first generation of Vongola Guardians. So he must downstairs at that time then.

The usual dinning place for the Guardians and Reborn was on the main floor in his world, the very same dinning hall was used by the Primo Generation 400 years ago. _So Nakamura probably dines there, too._ Tsuna thought as he changed into his t-shirt and jeans. Pulling his hair back and tying it into a short ponytail like Gokudera used to do, Tsuna headed out for the dinning hall half an hour early. He decided to explore this place to see if there's any major difference between this version and his version.

Six thirty already passed, it was already six thirty five. Everybody was there except Tsuna, Nakamura, and Reborn. Chrome was looking at her Mukuro-sama who was trying to kill Hibari with his stare. Hibari was just ignoring Mukuro and was staring at the door. Nono was chatting with Tsuna's father who was sweating nervously and glaring at the door every so ten seconds. Yamamoto and Gokudera was chatting 'friendly' to each other about how strange this Sawada Tsunayoshi is. Sasagawa was kicking Lambo into his chair after Lambo tried to climb on him and take his fork.

Then the door opened. Tsuna was the first to appear in front of everyone's sight. He was smiling gracefully at everyone. As he noticed Nono, he bowed slightly as he did one hour earlier and totally ignored his father once again. Now Iemitsu had to tears to cry. Nakamura who got Reborn sitting on his shoulder followed, replying everyone's anxious look with a small grin.

"Tsunayoshi-san," Reborn jumped off Nakamura's shoulder and lead Tsuna to a seat, in everyone's surprise, he smiled slightly at Tsuna, "Sit here please."

"But, Reborn-san-!" Gokudera protested.

"Yeah, Reborn," Nakamura complained, "That seat is m-" His words was cut of by Reborn's warning look.

Tsuna pretended to look confused about this werid conversation. But he knew perfectly well why everyone was gazing at he and Reborn. The seat Reborn led him to was the usual seat of the Boss of Vongola, a tradition of 400 years. _So Reborn's trying to test me?_ Tsuna smirked inside his head, _Great then, let's have some fun._

Putting his hand on the back of the chair, Tsuna pretended to hold on the chair, waiting for Reborn to respond. As his hand touched the place where an 'X' was carved, he took off his hand in pure 'amazement'. Then he looked at Reborn with a blaming look while his finger was pointing at the 'X'.

"Reborn," He said seriously, "I think this is the chair that belongs to the Boss of Vongola, are you trying to make me loose my face?" Then Tsuna moved towards Nakamura Kai. "Nakamura-kun," He said as he pulled the chair out slowly, "Please sit." He bowed lightly at Nakamura, lending out a hand towards Nakamura, all his fingers straight: a formal way to invite a boss of a Mafia family to dine by a person of the same class as the Mafia boss or a class lower.

"Huh-!" Nakamura said in surprise. He was familiar with the pose, he saw this many times before. Even though he acts quite stupid in front of people close to him, Nakamura can act formal when it comes to dinning or having a conference with a neighbouring family. Looking at Tsuna, he immediately went into his formal mode. "Thank you very much, Tsunayoshi-kun." He bowed slightly in reply to Tsuna and sat onto the chair. Tsuna pushed the chair in for him and went straight for a hidden door behind Nakamura's chair which will lead to a personal dinning room the Vongola Boss when he didn't want to be disturbed.

In everyone's surprising look, Tsuna smiled gracefully once again. "Mushroom Ricotta with a glass of 1987 Sicilian wine, please. No ice." Tsuna asked the waiter politely. "Try to serve it in five minutes, because I am quite hungry right now."

As he saw Yamamoto dropped his fork out of surprise and Gokudera's eyeballs popping out, Tsuna gave one last smile and shut the door behind him.

_**There is no meaning to these of us living in this world.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**ah! Ultimate Update! I am probably not gonna update 12 hours later, sorry for that mina-san. Anways, I just saw the manga and my whole head exploded as I heard about the 8th element and saw that girl. Kumiko-chan was like: Gah? There is actually a 8th element? And, is that girl the 8th guardian, or was she Daemon's GIRLFRIEND? AHHHH! **

**Yeah, that was my thought that the time...O_o**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"How the hell did he noticed the hidden door?" Mukuro said calmly though his face wasn't that cool, "This guy is quite interesting. He should be my goal."

"Meaning I am not your goal anymore?" Nakamura said hopefully with a grin.

"No, Vongola." Mukuro gave Nakamura an evil smile. "You will be my goal no matter what." Nakamura shivered a little on his chair.

"Reborn, what do you think about this?" Nono turned to Reborn who was still looking at the hidden door. "How did Tsunayoshi-kun noticed that hidden door? I am very sure that no body other than the several of you sitting here knows the existence of that small dinning room."

"Nono, I guess you forgot the fact that Sawada Tsunayoshi is a heir of Vongola Primo." Reborn said slowly. "Because he is a direct heir of Primo, meaning he got a much purer blood of Vongola than everyone of you sitting here. Maybe not you, Head of CEDEF-san." Reborn nodded slowly at Tsuna's father, Iemitsu. "And therefore, once his HI is activated, there's a possibility that he can feel the empty space behind the wall and thus finding this small room."

"Maybe that's it." Yamamoto said scratching his head. "Or it's gonna be much more complicated to explain, I guess. Like Tsunayoshi-kun is an alien from Mars who has ability to see through the wall. Actually, that makes sense! Huh..." His voice dyed away as the food was served.

Inside the small dinning room, Tsuna let out a short laugh while swallowing back the tears. The Yamamoto style guess was nostalgic, even before the Yamamoto of his world gave his life to the several comrades around him, he made a small joke about their mist attribute enemy, comparing him with Mukuro who was not present at the time. Twitching his nose, Tsuna reached for the spoon to eat his Ricotta. Unfortunately, his hand accidentally hit the small candle on the side of the table and made the candle fell onto his brand new t-shirt, making the poor shirt on fire. Letting out a silent scream, Tsuna quickly poured some water onto his shirt before the small fire spreader any further.

Please remember this: no matter how many years has passed, our dear Sawada Tsunayoshi will always have the DNA of being 'no-good' hidden inside his body somewhere. He could not avoid the fact that he would be somehow 'dame' through out his whole life.

The next morning, Tsuna woke up at 7'o clock straight. Putting on his suite by habit, he headed out to the Dinning Room for breakfast. The breakfast is usually served at 7:30, just for the reason to make the guardians wake up early._ A very good habit that will benefit you through your whole life._ Reborn used to tell him. Adjusting his ponytail to the centre, Tsuna entered the room.

As yesterday night, everybody was here already. This time, including Nakamura and Reborn. Tsuna smiled tiredly at everyone and in everyone's surprising gaze, he went straight at Hibari.

"Hibari Kyoya-san," Tsuna said yawning a little, "Tell shiro-chan to visit me sometime next week, ok? Just tell him that if he does not do so as soon as possible, his Tsu-chan will take away all his marshmallows the second he meet him. No matter in which world." Then Tsuna sat down at an empty chair beside Sasagawa and Chrome and started to enjoy his breakfast.

"Shiro-chan?" Mukuro's nose twitched, "Marshmallows? Does it mean..." Then his expression froze.

"What, Rokudo Mukuro-san, Vongola's 1/2 Guardian of Mist? Is there a problem?" Tsuna said as he swallowed a small piece of bacon.

"Do you mean it by that white freak?" Mukuro said slowly.

"The white freak that nearly killed the you in the future? Yeah, that's him." Tsuna took a sip of dark coffee.

That was when everyone's stopped eating. Suddenly, Tsuna realised he played the game a little too big: he accidentally leaked the information that he knew what happened in the future.

"Is that what that freak told you?" Mukuro said in great anger, "So that freak was showing off to you about what he did to us in the future? He deserves to die!"

"Nah," Tsuna pretended to be cool. "He just said you are an old friend of his that he nearly killed you in the future. Anyways, how can he kill the you in the future? So he time traveled or something? Impossible." _Phew,_ Tsuna thought in his head. _Thanks for that, Mukuro, I owe you one._

After breakfast, it was already nine. All the guardians was called to an emergency meeting about a rival family with Reborn, Nono, and Tsuna's father. Tsuna was left alone to wonder around in this familiar headquarters for four hours until lunch starts at one.

For the first time ever since he came to this headquarter, Tsuna felt alone. He didn't know what to do. This was his home and it wasn't. He belongs here and he doesn't belongs here. This mixed feeling of both nostalgic and unfamiliar shocked Tsuna himself in a way. He was unable to comprehend even his own feelings. After thinking about this issue for two hours wondering around in the Vongola Headquarters with no final destination, Tsuna stopped at the door where the meeting was held.

"So they are calling of a fight between us seven and their boss and underboss? Seven to two, isn't that quite unfair?" He heard Sasagawa said.

"You don't understand." The voice of Gokudera, "It's not underboss, it's underboss**es**. Get it, plural. Eight is a plural: he got eight underbosses. Nine to seven, unfair for us."

"When is the fight?" Nakamura's serious voice. Looks like he put himself in Hyper mode to focus on this situation.

"Five days later, four'o clock in the afternoon. At Catacombe dei Cappuccini in the norther city, off the major town of Palermo." Reborn responded.

"Which family?" Nakamura said slowly.

"It's _them_." Reborn answered after ten seconds of silence.

"Shoot." Tsuna heard Nakamura whispered in anger. But in his voice, Tsuna also heard a trace of desperation, of sadness, and even a little of refusal to fight.

That was when Chrome lost her usual cool. "Reborn-san, you mean _the_ Catacombe dei Cappuccini? The tourist attraction where they have many dead corpses?"

"That's the place, Chrome Dokuro, that's the place." Reborn reassured Chrome.

"What about Tsunayoshi?" Nakamura's voice regained normal, but traces of sadness was still there "What shall we tell him, Nono, or Reborn?"

Then pure silence. Nobody was able to respond.

"Leave that to me," Reborn's calm voice, "**We** will figure that out today."

Then Tsuna left the hallway quietly. _This is their world, I cannot interfere with their decision_. Tsuna tried to tell himself. But he couldn't help but worry about their decision to fight with the rival family in Catacombei dei Cappuccini. First of all, that place is a famous tourist attraction, lots of innocent tourists might be involved. Secondly, the structure of Catacombei is extremely complex. That place is basically a place to store well dressed standing mummified corpses, an open tomb. The 'filing system' made the management bureaux sort the corpses into different sections, making the whole place like a maze. Plus Chrome, Lambo, and even Gokudera were scared of mummies...

Tsuna turned back into the main hall. In the middle of the hall, just beside the highly decorated stairs, there was a white Steinway grand piano. It was from 80 years ago, but the sound was still great. In his world, Gokudera used to play on this piano everyday. Gokudera insisted on teaching Tsuna how to play the piano, but Tsuna refused all the time because he thought he couldn't learn to play the piano no matter what thanks to the 'no-good' DNA he got in his brain. But after a while of being dragged by Gokudera, Tsuna learned to play a few fairly complex songs, for example, this one...

Sitting down on the bench, Tsuna removed the cover of the keyboards, his skinny, pale fingers flew through the black and white keyboards, playing out a perfect chromatic scale. Shaking his head slightly, his feet stepped onto the pedal. His fingers moves again, this time pressing the keyboards in random patterns, making out harmonic minor sounds. This piece was composed by Gokudera's mother, and Gokudera was the only person who she taught this piece to. But in Tsuna's world, Gokudera taught Tsuna how to play this music, the music that he loved the most. The whole piece sounded extremely soft with a wave of sadness going through, like telling the audience a fairy tale that was meant to end with a tragedy.

Tsuna's fingers moved again, as they moved across the keyboard, Tsuna closed his eyes slowly. A image of Gokudera teaching him this piece hand by hand appeared in his head. This piece took Gokudera a year and a half to teach Tsuna, but no matter how many mistakes Tsuna made, Gokudera always smiled and adjusted Tsuna's fingers onto the right keys. Just a few days ago, to shield Tsuna from three unavoidable bullets, he was shot in the head three times, right in front of Tsuna's face. But he was smiling, he was smiling like he just fulfilled his life long mission. Like he would never regret this.

A tear dropped down to the keyboard, making a graceful arc. But Tsuna continued. This is a piece that will last for around fifteen minutes. He could not stop no matter what. No matter _what_. That was what he promised to Gokudera Hayato. Once he started it, he would not stop.

The conference ended early out of everybody's surprise. Maybe it was because Nakamura chose to go into the Hyper mode for the first time during the conference so non of his guardians would choose to do some stupid things. Or it was because Nakamura and Reborn was acting weird ever since they saw the enemy family's name. Especially Nakamura. As they went down the decorative stairs, they heard a familiar piece ringing beside their ears. The piece that Gokudera used to always play when he was sad. But this time, the piece sounded even more tearing, but in the middle of the sadness, they could sense a small trace of a smile, a smile so slight that could disappear any time, like a flicker of candle light in the storm.

"Gokudera-kun-?" Nakamura looked back and saw Gokudera behind him. So it was not Gokudera. Following Gokudera's and the rests' frozen gaze, he turned to the snow white Steinway piano.

There he saw Tsuna sitting on the bench, his long fingers flying on the keyboards. There was a few drops of water on the keyboards, Nakamura traced them back to Tsuan's face where lines of tears were still visible. Nobody was talking, they didn't even dare to take a breathe. They were all afraid to disturb this young man. Gokudera's whole mind was running.

As Tsuna's finger pressed the last note, he opened his eyes, but still not moving his feet away from the pedal so the note can last longer. Brushing away the tears, he noticed the group of people standing on the staircase. Weakly, he stood up. Giving them a bitter smiled. He left the piano just like that and exit the main hall.

_** If with my own life I can revive all of you, without regrets, I will die with happiness. **_


	9. Chapter 8

**hey kumiko-chan again... Sorry mina-san I am kinda in a hurry right now so i can't reply your questions on the review. Plz enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Gokudera-kun, did you teach Tsunayoshi-kun this piec-?" Nakamura's words stopped in midair as he saw Gokudera's teary face. Shaking his head slightly, he find even himself trying to shear away a drop of tear. _Tsunayoshi-kun played the piece too sad._ Nakamura said. _How can he build up such emotion? Like he actually experienced something even more heartbreaking than Gokudera's story._

But he didn't know Tsuna did experience something worse, much worse. He experienced something they couldn't even imagine. As everyone wiped their face roughly trying to hide the fact they cried, Gokudera remained unmoving on the stairs.

_How did Sawada Tsunayoshi know this piece? How can he play it that well? Even better than me! How can he even make the last note of the piece lasts exactly 10 and a half second, just like my mother? How did he..._ Too many questions bursted into Gokudera's head. But the fact that Tsuna totally amazed him on this song remained inside his head. When Gokudera first met Tsuna, he just thought he was some stupid brat who was good at Kung Fu or karate; after he used the rings and after he knew his identity as the son of the Head of CEDEF, he thought that Tsuna was a spoiled Mafia kid; just a while ago he knew that even though Tsuna was a direct heir of Primo he did not have any interaction with the Mafia whatsoever until they arrived at the Namimori Univeristy. Now, after Tsuna played that piece that well, for the first time in his life after meeting Nakamura Kai, Gokudera thought with such power, politeness, and perfection on everything he does, Sawada Tsunayoshi could be a great Boss of Vongola. Maybe even better than Jyuudaime (to the Gokudera of this world, jyuudaime=Nakamura), no, definitely better than Jyuudaime. He might be even better than Primo-sama!

Grinning at that thought, Gokudera walked down to the dinning hall in pure silence still holding the shocked expression.

When the guardians, Reborn, and Nono reached the dinning hall, Tsuna was already there. Tsuna father refused to eat with them after being rejected by his son three times. Siting at the seat beside Reborn's usual seat and Nono's usual seat, Tsuna was staring blankly at a his serve of the cucumber sushi. Or shall I say, Tsuna's favourite Sushi.

"Anything wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Nakammura asked slowly, but Tsuna didn't notice him, he was in his own pool of thoughts.

Yamamoto Takeshi was the best at making sushi in the Vongola Family, everyone knew that in Tsuna's world. Every Friday night, Yamamoto would go to the kitchen himself with Sasagawa sometimes to make the cucumber sushi specially for Tsuna and Reborn who also loved it. It would take him only thirty minutes to make three servings for all of the Vongola Guardians with the help of Sasagawa. Out of everyone's surprise, Sasagawa was extremely skilled on cutting vegetables, namely, cucumber. So they were great on making sushi together. Yamamoto rarely eats the sushi he made, he will always stand by the side and watch everyone else eat happily. Tsuna asked why, Yamamoto just said he didn't want to take away other's food. But Tsuna guessed it had something to do with Yamamoto's father who died half a year ago in a car accident conducted by a rival family.

Slowly as another tear fell, Tsuna took a pair of wooden chopsticks out from somewhere inside his suite, chopsticks made by his mother who also died in that car accident along with Yamamoto's father. She was shopping by the street when the car driven by the rival family's assassin hit Yamamoto's car and then smashed her. Tsuna got the news two weeks later, the news was suspended before it reached Tsuna on the day of the accident: Yamamoto did that on purpose so Tsuna's heart wouldn't break. Tsuna reached out for the sushi. As everyone was looking at his face, Tsuna turned to Yamamoto who was looking at him happily with a giant smile.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," Tsuna said slowly, "Did you make this?"

"Oh, you noticed." Yamamoto grinned, "I made this this morning before arriving at the conference forty-five minutes late. The rice was unusually hard to make today, I guess. How does it taste?"

Putting the chopsticks back where he took it out from, Tsuna stood up from the chair. Not forgetting to push it back, he walked towards Yamamoto and patted his shoulder slightly.

"Very good, Takeshi-san, very nicely made." He walked away quickly trying to hide the lonely look on his face.

As he was about to leave the room in hurry, Reborn called out his name loud and clear.

"Tsuna," Reborn said. "Meet us at the training room thirty minutes later please. I guess you already know where it is. I will explain why later." Then Reborn looked at the suite Tsuna was wearing right now. "I suggest you change into t-shirt so it's easier to move around. I want you to fight with all the guardians at once. So for your own go-"

"No," Tsuna cut off, giving everyone a slight smile. "Isn't it tradition in Vongola to fight in suites representing justice. Then I will do so." Then he was gone.

"That guy got some confidence." Sasagawa's eyebrows rose. "He dared to say that he can fight in suite with us. He probably doesn't know that suite can slow your speed down unless they are specially made battle suite."

"Or maybe he has the ability to do so." Rokudo Mukuro shook his head slowly.

"Nah, nah," Yamamoto said waving his hands, trying to recover from the 'Takeshi-san' Tsuna just said. "Just wait, we'll see."

Twenty five minutes later, Tsuna arrived at the familiar training room five minutes early. Making sure that he hid the sign of Vongola on his VG perfectly, he activated his mist ring, creating an illusion that the training room was empty. _This mist ring really comes in handy sometimes,_ Tsuna thought, _Thanks, Mukuro. _

Five minutes later as the guardians, Reborn, and Nono entered the room chatting, Tsuna moved to the centre of the room, letting it easier for them to notice them. Maybe it was because he used the Class A ring's top ability, they didn't even sense his existence. After twenty minutes of waiting, Sasagawa was getting anxious.

"Where the freaking hell is that Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He bellowed. "He is late to the extreme."

That was when Tsuna moved. Still using his mist ring, he went into hyper mode after sliding on his gloves. He raced towards Sasagawa and gave him a face punch using his sky element fire. As Sasagawa's body hit the training room wall really hard, Tsuna went back to his normal mode but still had his gloves on. Deactivating the mist ring, Tsuna gave a loud yawn.

"Ah..." Tsuna said in boredom. "First test, observation, you all failed. Yes, all. Including you, too, Vongola Nono and Reborn." Flashing the mist element fire in front of everyone's eyes, Tsuna continued. "I was in the room five minutes before you guys entered, right in the middle of the room. But for some reason, non of you noticed me, including Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro, what a disappointment, Vongola. I thought I can expect more of you."

"So that was why the air in the centre of the room was a little twisted." Mukuro said in sudden realisation, "I thought it was air conditioning problem. Talking about that, you are a mist element person?"

_Tsunayoshi-kun holds mist element flame? _Nono was quite surprise._ How can an innocent kid like him holds mist element flame as his major, like, naturally?_

"Nah," Tsuna shook his head, "You got that wrong, too." He took out his two hands. Closing his eyes for a second, he lit all six rings (except the VG) on his hand. The flames were all there except the extremely rare sky element flame. All the flame holds an equal great amounts of power, like Tsuna was pressing down the size and power of the flames on purpose. Giving out an innocent smile, Tsuna said slowly. "See, I can wield all six these flames perfectly. Well, not professionally though."

Swallowing back their surprise, Reborn went forward and jumped on Tsuna's shoulder, giving him a sense of home. "Well, Tsunayoshi-san," Reborn said quietly, "So if I tell all seven of you to attack you at once (since Sasagawa was out already), can you please not hurt them too severely, just give them a lesson."

"You sure?" Tsuna whispered back, "I cannot control these flames too perfectly, I might hurt them by accident."

"Doesn't matter," Reborn shook his head slowly. "I will deal with the injuries later. Use your full power ok?"

"That's gonna be very quick." Tsuna said as his mind flew to X X Burner. "I mean very quick by a few seconds."

"Go ahead." Reborn smiled. "I wanna see your major fire attribute."

Tsuna nodded as Reborn jumped down his shoulder. Coughing slightly, Tsuna looked at the Vongola guardians. "Brace yourselves," Tsuna grinned evilly, "This is gonna be very quick."

As soon as his sentence finished, he went into Hyper mode and jumped into the air. All the guardians went into battle mode, too. Nakamura's weapon was a sword, a very delicate European sword surround by sky attribute flame. Glaring at Nakamura for an extra second, Tsuna whispered the code to start this short battle.

"Operation X X / Double X."

Ten seconds later, as both side of the flame reached 650,000, a standard acceptable for Tsuna, he fired, aiming perfectly at all the Vongola Guardians who was crowding together. "X X Burner." Tsuna shouted as he saw the surpassed look in everyone's eyes._ Great dad isn't here, _Tsuna thought,_ or he might faint right on the spot._

"Sky attribute." Reborn and Nono whispered at the same time. Even though Reborn expected that result, it caught Nono off by surprise.

_Two sky attribute in one generation at Vongola?_ Nono thought, _Crap. Will Tsunayoshi-kun try to overthrow Kai-kun? Please don't._

As Tsuna landed down on the ground after going back to normal, he grinned at Nono and Reborn and went outside the training room ignoring all the Vongola Guardians on the ground. "Weaklings," He said out loudly as Hibari used to do, "I didn't expect you to be that weak, Vongola Guardians. If the next time I fight you guys you are still this weak, I am going to kill you on the spot." Then with his real killing intent, he sent outside the training room.

Sighing slightly, Reborn went towards the group and lighted his sun attribute flame. _Yeah, weaklings, _Reborn thought inside his head, _They deserve to be punished, Tsunayoshi-san's right._

But what he didn't know was that at this very same time, Tsuna was kneeling down on the ground outside cursing himself for hurting his 'friends'. When he tried to stand up, his knees buckled a little.

_That was a near miss, it was quite dangerous. _Tsuna thought inside his head. _I might get badly hurt if it hit me off guard_.

That attack by Nakamura.

_**Choose, there's consequence for both choices, but choose. **_


	10. Chapter 9

**This is a real long chapter today. Not counting this part, 2134 words... Phew, so tired... Ok, now, take a look at the review questions...Huh, oh, just saying, Catacombe dei Cappuccini is not the name of the family, it is a real tourist attraction in Northern Palermo, use to store mummified 400 years old bodies, very nice place to visit at night. The name of the family will be revealed later and there's a story behind the family and Vongola. Kumiko-chan's trying her best to make the characters and the story line as good as possible, but since I have limited English abilities and I am not so pro at writing fictions, please forgive me if I made the story kinda weird! Gomei!**

**Ah! Also, I guess not a lot of you guys like Nakamura Kai. Great, that's the point. I am trying to make everyone fell for Tsuna. But why is this Nakamura kinda weird? I will talk about that in the chapters coming up soon~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Jyuudaime, why didn't you use your attack? The attack that defeated that strong enemy in the future? What's his name again?" Gokudera said as he stood up after being healed by Reborn. "Even though that X X Burner thing was quite strong, I think Jyuudaime's attack will at least minimise the X X Burner and make his flame backfires." Even though in his head, Gokudera was still trying to recover from just seeing a sky attribute flame of such high purity. He hid it well though.

"Yeah, Kai," Yamamoto said with a totally amazed face, "Don't be kind to Tsunayoshi-san, he's quite strong you know, he defeated Hibari barehanded. And you see, he's also a sky attribute wielder. He's got some great flames as well." _Which explains that he is a heir of Vongola Primo_. Yamamoto thought._ Even after so many generations, the awesome flames are still the same._ But he didn't know Tsuna earned those flames by himself through many life danger situations.

"Weaklings," Hibari said as he exited the room, "Herbivore used that nameless attack, he just missed Sawada Tsunayoshi. That was all." Then he was gone. As the strongest of all guardians, Hibari was barely hurt, he was just extremely shocked by the amount of flames Sawada Tsunayoshi released in such a short time. It was quite amazing for him to see. Also he was pissed because Sawada Tsunayoshi 'disgraced his dignity'.

"Yeah, dame-Kai missed Tsunayoshi-san by one inch or something. Plus Tsunayoshi-san noticed the attack and moved to the right by three metres, it was a failure for dame-Kai." Reborn added as he kicked Nakamura who was staring at the ceiling emotionlessly. The sword was still in his hands, and there were still the dying will fire on the top of his head meaning he was still in Hyper mode, but he said nothing as everyone was discussing the short battle.

It was the first time that he ever missed somebody with that signature attack, he was famous for it. But it had been nearly six years since he 'finished' that technique but he still hadn't given it a name. It was made by him during the battle with Xanxus, it was that attack which gave the situation a whole turnover. Whenever his guardians asked about it, he just said he didn't want to give it a lousy name that was made by him. But the true reason is just beyond imagining for everyone else: the technique wasn't actually finished. The the power source for the attack can break down anytime during the attack. Meaning every time he fired that attack, he was gambling with his life.

This time was the first time that his power source and in addition, the aiming system failed during a true battle or training session with somebody other than Reborn and his guardians.

The battle coming up would be a battle to the extreme. That rival family had been thirsting for Vongola ever since he was officially made Vongola Decimo. No, maybe not that time. They were thirty for his... It started two years after he was made Vongola Decimo. After some 'incident' which was kept secret even to his guardians. Their boss was famous for its power to wield all seven flames professionally, but his main attribute was the attribute of cloud. His eight underbosses are rumoured to be even stronger than the boss himself when they cooperate with each other. Since the battle place is familiar to the rival family on the first hand, the Vongola family needed to be stronger to fill this gap. Meaning in five days, he had to fix the problem that can cost him his life.

As Nakamura was thinking about the problems he had, Tsuna went inside the office of Vongola Decimo out of pure habit. It was only after he sat on the chair and started to look at the documents he realised that this office no longer belongs to him. Sighing a little, he took a look at the seven giant piles of documents waiting for Nakamura to sign. This was an extremely nostalgic view. Tsuna always spend twelve or more hours a day looking through the documents, meaning plus the time he had to meet with other bosses, the time he needs to eat his meal, and the time to do trainings, etc, he usually has only four hours to sleep. He sometimes squeeze out two extra hours on weekends and short vacations, but the documents just can't let him rest.

_Maybe I will help him today,_ Tsuna thought as he picked up the familiar-looking fountain pen with 'Vongola Decimo' carved on it. Taking a few documents from the first pile, Tsuna put on his reading glasses and started to read them over carefully while making notes on the side like suggestions for changes or more ideas for the reform. There was sounds of murmuring at first, a while later, only the sound of pen flying on documents and the sound of flipping papers was heard. Maybe a short cough every ten or fifteen minutes.

Five hours already passed since the training ended. Nakamura was left alone in the training room to think about ways to '_improve_' his techniques as he told Reborn and his guardians. It was already dinner time. Reborn sent Hibari to grab Nakamura so Nakamura had no chance to refuse. As everyone was on the table eating their dinner, Vongola Nono noticed that somebody was missing.

"Where's Tsunayoshi-kun?" Vongola Nono asked, "I thought he was with you guys."

"He left after he pawned them kids." Reborn said as he ate another plate of Ricotta. "I guess he's either in his room sleeping right now or he's heading downstairs. He's definitely tired after the training. I told him to use his strongest technique. But he didn't use maximum power though. I can send his dinner to his room after this if you want to, Nono."

"That will be a great idea." Vongola Nono nodded as he put the business about Tsuna to the back of his head when he saw his new plate of spaghetti.

Thus after dinner, Reborn sent a waiter to Tsuna's room. The waiter knocked on the door. But since nobody responded, he imagined Tsuna as being asleep or taking a shower, so he slip a note under the door and left the dinner on the door mat outside the door.

What they didn't know was that Tsuna was in the Vongola Decimo office looking over piles of documents carefully while signing his name on the bottom, forgetting about time. Well, not his name, but 'Vongola Decimo'. The true name of the tenth boss of Vongola was always a secret to the outside world since his age was quite young in both worlds. Two and three quarters piles of documents was already dealt with in these six hours, but Tsuna got no realisation of time when he was signing documents, he would always continue until all the documents in front of his face was gone.

The next morning, when Reborn and all the guardians was already at the dinning hall with Nono and Tsuna's father, they still didn't see the existence of Tsuna. When Reborn and all the guardians went to check Tsuna's room after waiting for Tsuna for twenty minutes, they saw the untouched dinner on the outside of the room. Reborn licked his lips. _This is real bad_. He thought. Without making much sound, he ordered Gokudera to kick open the door. If he couldn't kick open the door, he can just use of dynamites.

So they kinda bombed open Tsuna's room, scaring away all the servants on the level.

When the dusts was gone, they found nobody inside. There was no trace of Tsuna coming back to the room after the training. The bed was well made, the table was tidy, and the washroom was dry and clean. The windows was shut, and the door was lock from the outside after Tsuna left the room.

So, now, the servants were seeing Reborn and all the Guardians, including their Decimo-sama running around the whole Vongola Headquarters shouting one extremely unfamiliar name. Well, maybe not Hibari, he just went around breaking into any locked door he saw and takes a look inside every room he passed.

Then Nakamura's shaking voice came from their bluetooth earphones. Shaking from both surprise and a little fear.

"I found him." Nakamura's voice whispered. "Come here right now! My office! And onii-san, can you please hurry! Like, _really_ hurry, **_please_**!"

As all the Vongola Guardians entered the Decimo office, they saw Sasagawa, Reborn and Nakamura leaning over a motionless body lying on the carpet, just thirty centimetres away from the door. Nakamura was holding a wet towel inside his hand, Sasagawa was trying to figure out what was wrong with this person, while Reborn was staring over the body and looking at the newly organised file box on the table. Reborn whispered something into Nakamura's and Sasagawa's ear and went towards the table.

As Sasagawa carried Tsuna over his back and headed towards the Nurse's office, Reborn jumped onto the table. Looking at the four new files boxes Tsuna found from the cabinet, Reborn looked over the tags on the file boxes: Rivals, Allies, Vongola Class A, Vongola Class B. Class A and B was used to mark the importance of the documents. Flipping over the documents inside each file box, Reborn took a few out by random. Licking his lips, he gazed at the documents.

On the side of each documents, there were many small words written in clear handwritings about suggestions and improvement to each reform or information. If it was a notice, there were always warnings and things to follow if it was a mission. At the signature box, the formal signing format of Vongola was used. The bosses of Vongola all use the same style, only changing the end into for example 'Nono' for the ninth, or 'secondo' for the second. But there was always a personal feature to distinguish between fake signature and real signature. The feature assigned to Decimo by Nono was a curl at the beginning of 'D' and a dot at the end of 'o'. In Tsuna's signatures, these features were all there, like Tsuna had been practising the signature for many years.

Looking over some of these advises, Reborn's eyes widened in amazement._ These were some damn good suggestions_. Reborn thought. _How did Tsunayoshi got them in his head?_

Shaking his head for a little, Reborn headed out for the Nurse's room. When he entered the room before Sasagawa, he saw Tsuna lying face down on the carpet with a trace of blood on the side of his mouth. Nakamura was touching the back of his neck for temperature. And it was around 39 degrees Celsius, a fairly high fever thanks to the window which was opened throughout the night. Sasagawa couldn't fix these problems so Tsuna had to be send to the Nurse's room.

_Well_, Reborn thought bitterly as he saw Tsuna lying on a white bed with the guardians staring at him blankly, _What should I do now after losing the only tutor of the guardians. The fight is in four days now. The guardians are totally dead if they are still like this four days later._

"Cough..." Tsuna woke up as he felt the sunlight on his face, opening his red eyes from not sleeping, he looked around and saw the expression on the guardians' face. As his eyes fixed on Reborn, he realised that the power of Sky Arcobaleno he has had unsealed by itself but didn't cause any damage to his body. Now he knew what Reborn was thinking in his head clearly.

"Cough, huh, Reborn?" Tsuna said weakly, "It's alright. I am ready to go anytime you want." Then he passed out on the bed again.

"Huh?" Yamamoto looked at Reborn, "What did he mean by that, Reborn-san?"

But Yamamoto was unable to see Reborn's expression. After a long silence, he heard Reborn said slowly but loudly .

"That damn smart 駄目綱吉 (dame-Tsunayoshi)."

_**No matter you like it or not, you always belong to Vongola, you stupid Tsuna.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**ha, ha, ha... *laughing drily*, that was pretty tired... Anyways, it felt great writing this chapter! Good news today! Horray! Now, let's start reading Miko-chan's story! Gomei for being a little late...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Huh, what do you mean by that, Reborn?" Nakamura said slowly, "Why did you call Tsunayoshi-kun both smart and stupid at the same time?"

"I called him smart because he knew what I was thinking and knew what to do for the sake of Vongola, but I called his stupid because he didn't knew how to care for his body and himself." Reborn replied. "I guess I should tell you guys this: the reason Sawada Tsunayoshi passed out in the Vongola Decimo's office was because he was helping dame-Kai to sign all these documents. If you guys are interested to see how many notes did he make on each piece of paper, you guys are welcome to come into the office to take a look." Then Reborn went straight out of the door. "Come to the training room half a hour later please, when Tsuanyoshi-san wakes up, I bet you don't want him to see you guys all as weak as yesterday." His voice came from the outside in the hallway.

"All seven piles, gone?" Nakamura said, totally stunned. He thought the office was a little more empty when he entered, but he forgot about the documents. "More than four thousands documents? Notes on each page? That's guy's crazy!" Nakamura exclaimed. "I am going to take a look." Then he rushed out of the room.

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera followed. "Wait for me!"

"Haha," Yamamoto smiled nervously, looking down once more at the sleeping Tsuna, he called out at Gokudera, "Ha... I guess I will go to."

Since Hibari was already gone, all the rest of the guardians shook their heads and followed the fanatic looking triplets.

Around two hours after all the guardians were gone, Tsuna opened his blurry eyes. Yawning one more time, he pushed himself up from the bed. When he finished all the documents yesterday, Tsuna looked outside the window and saw the rising sun, that was when he realised that he had been continuing working for more than thirteen hours. Back in his world, after fainting once during lunch, his doctor and his guardians for some reason warned him that if he continues to work more than nine hours without rest, they were going to kill him. Mainly because if Tsuna works more than nine hours with resting, his body couldn't take it and can cause him to faint or cough up blood. In today's case, both happened.

"Nah..." Tsuna shook his head as these thoughts rose to his head, "I was just too sleepy, that was all." Taking a sip of water from his water bottle the guardians brought him when he was sleeping, Tsuna jumped out off the bed. Tidying up his Armani suite, he yawned once again and walked wobbly towards the training room where loud noises was coming from.

"Kufufufufu, you are so doomed, little bird." He heard Mukuro laughing, he was probably fighting with Hibari since he was calling his opponent 'little bird'."Chrome, help me a little, stop staring at Hibari like he's a giant ugly monster or something weird looking."

"Shut the freak up." Hibari replied as another loud 'Bang' came from the room.

"Ten times more dynamite!" Tsuna heard Gokudera scream while Yamamoto laughed his signature laugh. Then the calm voice of Nakamura showing himself in Hyper mode.

"You stupid cow!" Sasagawa was screaming, then a cry of pain from Lambo. "How dare you burn my kangaroo!"

And beneath all these noises, Tsuna heard the voices of Reborn and Nono discussing their slow progress.

Sighing once again, Tsuna winced as he entered the training room, as soon as he went inside the room, he found himself in the middle of an ultimate attack - the attack that kind of scared him from Nakamura yesterday afternoon. But this time it was a coincidence. Nakamura was aiming at Mukuro who kinda ducked at the last moment, leaving Tsuna totally exposed.

"Nah..." Tsuna said, blocking the sudden light from Nakamura's attack using one hand, making it possible to identity the full attack.

Nakamura's sword was surrounded by the sky attribute flame. The swords was not in his hand this time, the sword was coming straight at Tsuna. As the sword got nearer to Tsuna, it separated into four swords, then it separated again, and again, and again. As the swords gained more energy through separation, they suddenly changed directions and went for Tsuna at every angle possible while firing small shots of sky attribute flame balls at the same time. It looked like that rocket thing in the future developed by Irie Shoichi.

"Huh~" Tsuna said slowly, "Interesting~~" He smiled like Byakuran, making Mukuro shiver in the corner. When the swords were only ten cm away from him, Tsuna went into Hyper mode. Releasing Nutsu and turning him into the cloak of Primo, Tsuna blocked all attacks in one single cover. After five seconds, when all the attacks were off, he went back to normal and sent Nutsu back into the VG.

But he wasn't quick enough, Nakamura Kai, Reborn and Nono all noticed the Tsuna in hyper mode. Nono shut his eyes incase others noticed the mad surprise in his eyes; Reborn blinked an extra time but regained normal as soon as possible; as for Nakamura, he shouted suddenly: "Tsunayoshi-kun, you...you can go into Hyper mode, too? I thought..."

"Huh?" Tsuna pretended to not understand, but he saw the surprise in everyone's heart. _It might be the time to show them my true form._ Tsuna scratched his head. _Well, I am not going to used the limit release, of course. But just to show them that I am actually a pretty strong Sky Attribute flame wielder. _"Ah, Hyper Dying Will Mode, you mean that?" Tsuna said calmly, "I went into that mode while firing my X X Burner, is there an issue involving that Hyper Mode? Please keep in mind that I am a direct heir of Primo and my major attribute is the Sky Attribute, that might explains your confusion."

Nono blinked. Then he said in a hurry. "Please excuse me for a second, I need to discuss something with my head of CEDEF." Then he hurried off into the hallway. Tsuna read a trace of surprise inside Nono's mind, but nothing extra. _Maybe he just want to kill my dad for giving birth to a son with Sky Attribute who is stronger than this Vongola Decimo._ Tsuna complained inside his head. _What a stupid mess._

"So, Tsuanyoshi-san..." Reborn coughed slightly, "Can you give a lesson to these kids over here?" He said as he turned his head towards the shocked guardians. "I mean it by be their home tutor just for four days?"

"Home tutor?" Tsuna's eyes narrowed as memories from the Future war went through his mind. _Just like the TYL Hibari-san tried to teach me five years ago?_ Tsuna thought. To even his own surprise, Tsuna shook his head slowly. "No, these guys are just too weak. Weaklings does not deserve to exist in this cruel world. It's already a miracle that they lived through these six years without being harmed too much." _Not like that stupid misunderstanding with Enma nor that damn D. Nor the battle later which took away the lives of my guardians. _Tsuna murmured inside his brain.

"You mean-?' Reborn tilted his head as the guardians remained silent.

"Yes, I mean unless together they can cooperate and beat me, I am just going to do whatever I want but just not teach you guys." Tsuna said as he turned away from the guardians and turned the handle of the door. But just as he was about to exit, he smashed into the neck of somebody a little taller than him. The whitish light surrounding the person looked familiar, and the nostalgic smell of marshmallows...

"Hey, Tsu-chan! Looks like you are having a bad day~~" Byakuran Gesso said as he patted Tsuna's head in everyone's gaze.

Tsuna was shocked for a second. As he backed away from Bykuran's neck, Tsuna said out loud. "Nah~ Shiro-chan, you are quite quick at responding my invitation~~ Do you have anything to tell me, from that look on your face~~~" Then Tsuna motioned at his VG, meaning his Sky Arcobaleno abilities was no longer sealed.

"Ah, そか~" Byakuran said 'matter of fact' ly. "Yeah, I do have some **GOOD** news to tell you. Tsu-chan. So brace for happiness~~" Byakuran laughed as he saw Tsuna's blank face. Then he leaned over beside Tsuna's face in everyone's surprise because he looked like he was about to either kiss or slap Tsuna. Then he whispered something into Tsuna's ear.

As he backed away, he saw Tsuna's cheek turned from extremely pale to redder than an apple in only two seconds. "You mean...Hib-no, you mean he's back? I mean back by up and alive!" Tsuna yelled out loud, scaring everyone other than Byakuran. All the people present except Byakuran had never seen Tsuna loosing his cool. This time, it's kinda extreme, like, really loosing his cool to the extreme... "_Tell me_!" Tsuna exclaimed, holding the sleeve of Byakuran like it was his only life source.

"Yeah, yeah, Tsu-chan, I mean it~" Byakuran patted Tsuna's head once again. "Chill for now. More good news will come, I bet. Your grandpa was helping, so that's why it was that quick."

"Finally..." Tsuna whispered. "Finally, Hibari-san's revived." Before he himself noticed it, he fell into Byakuran's hug and was crying like a baby. Tears covered his whole face, leaving himself unable to breathe.

"Finally, they are back..." Tsuna cried as Byakuran patted his back slowly, trying to calm his emotions. _Yeah_, Byakuran thought. _After blaming himself for so many sleepless days, he deserves to have a time bursting out his tears like a kid. Well, after all, he is still a kid. He was just trying to hide that fact away from others. Such a tragedy._

Before Byakuran noticed it, Tsuna passed out on his shoulder out of both tiredness and sudden change of mode.

"Oh my~~" Byakuran said as he supported Tsuna's body, "Nervous breakdown~~ Still that dame-Tsuna I knew five years ago~" As he carried Tsuna on his back, he smiled back at the frozen guardians. "If you still want to see Tsu-chan again, I suggest that you guys start training like hell. If I see Tsu-chan like that again because of you, I guess you know what will happen~~" Then, the last trace of Byakuran disappeared behind the door with Tsuna who got this smile on the side of his mouth. But the killing intent was still there in the room, making the temperature of the room suddenly drop below the freezing point of ice.

"Huh..." Mukuro said slowly. "That was a surprise. Sawada Tsunayoshi crying like a kid in Byakuran's chest. Is that the Sawada we knew?"

"Guess not." Sasagawa whispered. "He looked pretty weak at that time, like the Tsunayoshi we know in Middle School."

"Well, after all, he _is_ the Tsunayoshi we knew in Middle School." Gokudera coughed slightly.

"Anyways, what did Byakuran mean by the Tsuna he knew five years ago?" Yamamoto wondered out aloud. "So Byakuran knew Tsuna ever since Middle School? Like, during our future battle, or after it?"

"So he was an official mafiosi ever since Middle School, even earlier than us?" Nakamura wondered as he regained normal. "What the... No wonder he is stronger than us."

"Stupid guardians." Reborn said as he fired several bullets at them. "You guys have the Vongola Rings, while Tsunayoshi-san only has some Class A rings. And he didn't have any contacts with Byakuran until today. The Vongola Information agency cared a lot on Tsunayoshi-san's life. Byakuran was lying, I guess. Now focus on the training or I will kill all of you stupid dumb-asses."

"Sure, Reborn-san!" The guardians answered in unison.

_**I want to thank you with my life life, I want to thank you for all the memories you gave me before I die.**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Yeah, Miko-chan here! Busy day today, but anyways~~ Oh, WI-san, great question, about the Vongola Rings. they will play an important part in the chapter coming up, trust me, very important. Oh also, Tsuna is 20 years old in this story. Plz Tsuna get better soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Byakuran put Tsuna back into his room after breaking into the room using a hair pin he jacked from a maid. Leaving a short message giving more information about Hibari coming back to life, Byakuran left the Vongola Headquarters by flying out through Tsuna's window. But he remembered to shut the window behind him for Tsuna's health.

"I am a polite kid who knows his manners~~" He sang as he flew back to the Gesso family base. "Shut the door after you leave a room~~"

Tsuna woke up twenty minuets early the next morning. He slept through the whole afternoon yesterday to get back the sleep he lost during the past week. After reading Byakuran's message, Tsuna changed into another suite provided by the Vongola headquarters and opened the door at perfectly seven twenty-five, five minutes before breakfast starts.

When he stepped out of the door, he saw all the guardians (again, except Hibari) lining up in a straight line in the hallway outside Tsuna's room. Tsuna's only sign of noticing them was that his mouth twitched a little as he saw a giant cat scratch on Gokudera's face, probably by his box weapon 瓜(うり). It totally reminded him of the strange personality of Gokudera's box weapon in his world. Totally a jokester. A light smile appeared on his face gradually. As Tsuna ignored the guardian's existence and headed down towards the dinning room, Nakamura and Gokudera started to act. But the first to act was Nakamura Kai (中村海/まかむらかい incase you want to know the Kanji and Hiragana), to Tsuna's surprise.

"Tsunayoshi-kun," Nakamura said gently, "Tsunayoshi-kun, can you please teach us? I think you know about the fight already. So for the sake of Vongola, can you teach us?"

Tsuna ignored him and continued going down stairs.

"Tsunayoshi-san!" Gokudera called out. After the piano incident, he started to be extremely polite to Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi-san, we know your standards! So can you please fight with us after breakfast? We want to show you that we have improved a lot!"

"Nah,nah." Yamamoto said softly while humming a familiar pop song, "You are being too anxious, Gokudera!"

"You mean that you already have the ability to beat me?' Tsuna turned his head as Gokudera finished his sentence. "Or shall I say you have both the power, the confidence, and the resolution to beat me in order to improve yourselves for the sake of Vongola?"

"Yes." The guardians answered loudly in unison: a occasion quite rare in Tsuna's world.

"Great." Tsuna said without even turning his head. "Then show me your powers right now."

"Like, here? Right here?" Nakamura said in surprise, pointing down a finger to the ground. "You know we might destroy the Vongola Headquarters."

"That's what I mean." Tsuna grinned. "But if any of you even make a scratch on the wall, you all will be disqualified." Then, lighting up his mist ring, Tsuna's body dissolved into the air. As he reappeared behind Nakamura holding a silver revolver in his hands, Tsuna said. "Go into Hyper mode, now." Then he fired, hitting point blank at Nakamura's head in everyone's stunned stare.

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera called as he saw Nakamura's body froze, but no blood came out. Half a second later, the front part of Nakamura's forehead was lighted with mass amount of Sky Attribute flame. "Huh? Dying will bullet?" Gokudera asked in surprise when he turned his gaze onto the silver revolver Tsuna had in his hands.

"Revised extra strength dying will bullet." Tsuna smiled as he put his revolved back into his belt. "Revised by myself to use during training when I don't want to light the fire up by myself. Or to use when I get too tired during a battle to recharge. He will need this, I mean Nakamura." Tsuna said as he went into Hyper mode himself. "This is gonna be quite _fun_."

At the same time, down in the dinning hall.

"I wonder where is Kai-kun and his guardians?" Nono said as he stared at the empty dinning room. "Are they over sleeping?"

"No, Nono." Reborn answered. "After Byakuran camed yesterday picking Tsunayoshi up, these idiots trained like crazy. Before they went for dinner, Kai told me that they are going to see Tsunayoshi the next morning. I bet they are either trying to please Tsunayoshi or they are in the training room already."

"Ok, that's great the-" Nono's voice was cut off with the sound of explosion from the main hall which was not far away from the dinning room. To his surprise, no alarm was sounded meaning nothing was damaged. "Enemy attack?" Nono said in surprise. "But not causing a damage?"

A mysterious smile appeared on Reborn's face. _Smart, Tsunayoshi-san._ He thought. _Knowing the Catacimbe dei Cappuccini's space are quite narrow and extremely fragile, training and testing the Guardians in this kind of situation. Very wise indeed._ Smiling, Reborn looked up at Nono.

"Nono," Reborn said slowly with a calm face, trying to hide his true excitement. "You want to take a look?" He motioned at the outside.

"Good idea." Nono nodded as he quickly hurry out wondering what actually was happening when he noticed Reborn was trying not to smile.

But when they arrived, both of them was extremely shocked.

Tsuna was in the middle of a hurricane of attacks, but he was still having that graceful smile on his face. Nakamura, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hibari who came out of nowhere was the attacking force while Sasagawa, Chrome, Mukuro, and Lambo was protecting the objects around while creating a safe environment for the attackers, warning the four attacking forces of any trick Tsuna might be using, and telling them to move away from any object which was in the way.

"What a masterpiece." Nono exclaimed in amazement. "Testing both reflection, cooperation, and individual power at the same time! Even though being attacked by four guardians at 65% of their full power or higher, but still holding his cool, not losing his tempo. How strong is Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Did you notice that he was just protecting himself, not even trying to attack the guardians?" Reborn smiled, "He created no error for the guardians to find, meaning they will be unable to defeat him unless he show them a mistake. And the way he was smiling..." Reborn's voice died off. _Like he knew the guardians couldn't defeat him even if they used their full power with no limit in space._

"Is that all you have?" Tsuna laughed slightly while combing his hair which was a little messy thanks to Gokudera's dynamite. "Well, there are some improvements. But still, you guys are still far away from defeating me."

"You think so?" Hibari said as he cuffed one of Tsuna's hand. But Tsuna just smiled cooly and cuffed the other side of the cuff on Hibari's hands.

"Near body combat." Tsuna licked his lips with a joyful wink, "My favourite attack without using the flames." Then he kicked straight at Hibari's stomach without any hesitation what so ever. Hibari flew to the wall as the cuff broke by force. "Take care of the wall, somebody." Tsuna said mockingly with a loud laugh, "Or all of you will be out~"

Mukuro and Sasagawa raced to the wall before Hibari could hit it and caught Hibari in mid air. Hibari got off them the second they caught him. As he pat the dust off his black suite in disgust, Nakamura, Yamamoto and Gokudera was all attacking Tsuna using 80% of their full power now, but Tsuna was still ducking side to side cooly, not even bother to attack.

"Huh!" Yamamoto smiled all of a sudden, wielding his sword, he used his number eight technique. He imagined Tsuna as not knowing this technique so he thought this will get Tsuna off balance, but Tsuna knew all his guardian's power by heart. After so many years of fighting side by side, Tsuna imagines himself as being able to use these techniques if he got their weapons. Yamamoto used that technique invented by himself with only 75% of his full power is something Tsuna wouldn't even bother to duck. Smiling, he looked at Yamamoto with interest, as if watching a short play that is known to end with a laugh.

As soon as Yamamoto figured something was wrong, he noticed a small smirk on Tsuna's face. That was when he realised something was really wrong. One second later, Tsuna was no longer in the attack circle of he, Gokudera and Nakamura, but behind Gokudera and Chrome who was trying to help Gokudera with his cut on the arm.

"Nah, too slow." Tsuna said in a low voice as Gokudera and Chrome turned their heads. "You two are out." Then Gokudera and Chrome realised that they were surrounded by a tight circle of sky attribute flame. The kind of sky attribute flame that Vongola Secondo owned. "If you dare to move even one finger," Tsuna narrowed his eyes, "This flame's gonna eat you. So I suggest you stay right on the spot and see what you guys can improve on later."

Then Tsuna used the same technique on the rest of the guardians except Nakamura and Mukuro. Mukuro owns mist attribute fire, so this technique would not work on him. Using his rain attribute rain to calm the mist rain, Tsuna threw Mukuro into a closed space made by strong sky flame. As for Nakamura, there's other plans for him.

After watching his friends being defeated by Tsuna one by one under the time of twenty seconds, Nakamura was frozen on the spot. He didn't know Tsuna was that strong. But Nono who was watching Tsuna carefully noticed the details.

"Tsunayoshi-kun isn't that strong actually." Nono shook his head and whispered as he saw the shocked face of Nakamura. "He just knows how to use people's emotions correctly, creating a mist around himself by not attacking unless he is fully confident. As for the speed, it was just because he used his fire as Xanxus did - using it as a power engine to increase both his speed and reflection. Well, sure, he's great at wielding fire. But if Kai-kun can see through that, I think he can definitely beat Tsunayoshi-kun at full power."

"I guess." Reborn said lowering his hat. "After all, this is Nakamura Kai who is the Vongola Decimo. If Kai gets serious, I bet he can beat Tsunayoshi-san."

Thanks to Reborn's loud voice and Nakamura's great hearing, he heard everything Reborn and Nono just said. Taking an extra look at the Tsuna who was looking at him coldly, Nakamura made a serious decision.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Nakamura Kai said loudly, "I am going _kill_ you." Then he disappeared. Before Nakamura reappeared behind Tsuna one second later, a surprise look appeared on Reborn's face.

"Oh, so 駄目海 decided to use _that_ technique after all. Beware, Tsunayoshi-san." Reborn said slowly, changing into a worried look.

"Be careful, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and good luck on ducking."

_** There's bitterness behind every smile, as there's pain behind every happiness. **_


	13. Chapter 12

**Nah, nah, really really really long chapter I should say, 2254 words! Oh my. Miko-chan was reading the manga again and saw Uni Giglio Nero saying that Byakuran, herself, and Tsuna are all similar to each other. Ok, so, Uni can see into the future, Byakuran can go to other parallel worlds, what can Sawada Tsunayoshi do then? Maybe TYL Tsuna knew about it, but not our dear young boy. Gah! Wish we learn about that soon, Miko-chan's getting anxious!**

**Oh, also, ごめいなさい,皆. _(sorry, mina) _I might go on the trip sometimes this week so I might be unable to update, but I will notify mina-san one day earlier, so it's alright for now... Just keep track and Miko-chan will tell mina-san soon!_ (if she is actually going)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Before Tsuna was able to duck, Nakamura put the sword back onto his belt and smashed his hands onto Tsuna's back. Tsuna winced a little in pain. When he tried to get away from Nakamura, he realised that Nakamura's hands seemed to stick on his back. As he heard whispers of random latin sentences from Nakamura's mouth, Tsuna slowly took out the revolver from his pocket. He couldn't just fire a bunch of fire at Nakamura like that, it will definitely hurt him greatly. It's preferred not to kick Nakamura in you-know-where unless it's absolute needed. After all, Nakamura was the Vongola Decimo of this world. So, the only way that wouldn't cause too much damage...

Then Tsuna realised something really wrong. As his hands went for the revolver, he felt all the dying will flames inside his body starting to freeze gradually, all attributes, totally frozen into solid form like ice. _Zero Point Breakthrough_? Tsuna thought, _Revised version by Nakamura? Crap._ As soon as he felt the flames frozen, he knew he was in big trouble. His hyper mode was going to disappear while his fire power dropped rapidly, and he could feel his power draining out of his body going towards Nakamura's hands._ I was too careless, _Tsuna thought,_ falling for such a simple trap. I totally forgot about the fact that Nakamura can use the Zero Point Breakthrough too, I underestimated him. After, he's the Vongola Decimo now while I am nobody. And what was that '_I am going to kill you'_, wait, __**don't tell me**__..._

Tsuna tried to move his hand, but he found it extremely difficult. Great pain accompanied every movement he made. He could even feel the pumping of his heart slowing down. Two second later, Tsuna fell down to the ground with his whole body unable to move an inch in everyone's shocked stares.

"Jyuudaime, you used that technique!" Gokudera exclaimed. "The technique you hadn't used in five years!"

"Kai," Yamamoto rose an eyebrow, "You sure you remembered the effects of that technique? I remembered."

"I know." Nakamura reassured them. "All dying will fire including all the blood frozen for up to two days. May cause shortage on oxygen in brain or malnutrition. 80% of chance that the person will either die or unable to use dying will fire again. I know, but that was the only way to let him know that are stronger than he thinks. Am I right, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Nakamura didn't wait for Tsuna to respond since even moving his own mouth muscle was impossible at the time for Tsuna. "I wasn't serious at all since I thought all would be a game. But yesterday after I saw the documents you marked I realised that you, Sawada, can be a huge threat."

"Huh?" Reborn was evidently surprised at this outcome.

"Where did you learn the perfect signature pattern of the Vongola Decimo? And how did you know the only correct format to mark the mistakes on the report if there was any? It is top secret among the Vongola bosses, even Reborn doesn't know about it!" Nakamura said with an angry expression. "Tell me, Sawada Tsunayoshi, _are you a spy_?"

"What!" Nono exclaimed. "Tsunayoshi-kun knew the official patterns? Even I couldn't master it after two years of practising! It was so hard to follow, and can takes up to three years to understand just the sentence format for suggestions! And Tsunayoshi-kun did it perfectly? How can he learn them all by just looking at the previous documents in one day?"

The guardian's mind went back to the past few days which they spent with Tsuna. _Yeah, if Tsunayoshi-kun is a spy, of course he knows about the hidden door in the dinning room, about the location of the meeting rooms and dinning hall, and of course he knew which door to touch and which door is just a trap door! That explains everything perfectly. But Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't feel like a spy, everything he did right now was for the sake of Vongola, though... And that piano music he played which was written by Gokudera's mother, with such emotions..._

"And why, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Nakamura said slowly, "Did you choose that guest room that has the full view of the Vongola Headquarters after I used a traditional code in Vongola only known by the boss to lock the door? How did you figure that code out? And why did Byakuran Gesso said that he knew you from five years ago? Are you part of the group who planned the war in the future? Were you part of the Millefore?"

Tsuna winced inside his brain about his stupid mistake. _Crap_, he thought,_ I saw the code lock and typed that ten digit code by habit. Now that's an evidence against me. Reborn couldn't tell them I am the sky Arcobaleno candidate since I told him not to no matter what. So, to make myself safe from the situation of being frozen from head to toe and can die in one or two minutes, one good way is, no, the only way is..._

_** To release that limit seal!**_

Trying to make a crooked smile, Tsuna raised his head slowly. As he saw Nakamura looking at him with the cold orangish eyes, Tsuna mouthed one sentence that shocked both Nakamura and everyone who was watching him in closely detail.

"_Bad_ choice, Nakamura," Tsuna mouthed the words, "Very bad choice of words to say to the true Vongola Decimo."

Don't misunderstand me, Tsuna got no meaning of revealing his true identity, he was just saying it to create an epic effect, also to hide the wave of sadness now rising rapidly inside his heart and the tears rising up in his eyes, blurring his vision. As everyone's face was frozen in shock, Tsuna release the limit seal which was put on his Vongola Gear by himself a few years ago. The limit seal sealed away 40% of his full power, meaning before, it was merely 60% of Tsuna's full power. Nothing really.

A shot of Sky Attribute flame surrounded Tsuna's body. Nakamura backed up in surprise. He sensed a familiar power, like the power of Primo. _Can Sawada Tsunayoshi be another form of Primo in the current days? Like the relationship between Rokudo and Chrome, but only more complex?_ Nakamura suddenly thought. _Nah, too strange. But what is this power?_ Narrowing his eyes, he could feel the blood and power he froze in Tsuna's body was melting, and even more fire power was coming out of Tsuna, much more.

"I really don't like using this," Tsuna said as he patted the dust off his pants, "It costs me too much energy and I really dislike being extremely tired after a battle. But since you decided to call me a spy and think my power is negative compare to yours, Nakamura Kai, you really deserve to learn this lesson, you deserve to let me releases the limit seal. I really don't want to hurt Vongola, you know." Tsuna said clearing his throat, hiding the fact that his eyes with filled with sadness.

"Limit seal?' Nakamura raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. I sealed away 40% of my full power since it would be extremely inconvenient for me to not be able to control myself at full power." Tsuna said as he adjusted his earphones, another distraction to his true emotions. "I am going to show you just how big is the gap between you and me. And Nono," Tsuna turned to Vongola Nono slowly, "Please do your best fixing this main hall later, I think there's an annual party two weeks away from now, right? So please try your best, I mean it. If you need any extra money, just go find the Gesso family. They would be happy to provide you some." He tried to smile, but it only turned out to be a small lift on the side of his mouth.

Coughing a little, Tsuna whispered the words 'Operation X' into his earphones. Two seconds later, he was already ready to fire at 750,000 FV thanks to all the speed practise.

"Try to duck this, Kai-kun." Tsuna said simply, "If you can't, at least try to protect yourself at full power. Or you might _die_." Then he fired.

"X Burner Max Power!"

A giant shot of sky attribute fire filled the room. Reborn already dragged all the guardians away with Nono so they can all be safe. But they were still too slow. Even with 70 metres between them and Tsuna, they still felt the hot wave coming towards them. One second later, dusts covered all their sight as they could only hear a loud 'Bang' from the place where Tsuna and Nakamura was standing.

As the dusts went away, Reborn cleared his face slightly and focused at the sight in front of his face, then his body froze in shock.

This is no longer the Vongola Headquarters he knew, this place is like... like a war zone after a nuclear bombing! What the... Reborn was unable to move for a second. But the main business now is to find where is Nakamura. _Tsunayoshi-san should be able to protect himself since he fired that attack. _Reborn thought as he headed towards the place where Nakamura was. Nakamura's words still rang inside his head. _But that was a little strange, for _dame-kai_ to say _those_ words..._ Reborn wondered.

After searching for a really long time, he found Nakamura lying behind a broken sofa, unconscious. His face was quite burnt but the rest of his body was all right. After sending Nakamura to the nurse's office, Reborn returned to seek any trace of Tsuna.

But Tsuna was not there. Reborn got a little anxious after he searched the whole Vongola base along with the guardians but still had no trace of Tsuna. When he finally decided to break into Tsuna's room, he found the room to be empty, with Tsuna's luggage all gone. The room was extremely tidy, the owner must have cleaned it carefully before leaving. There was a newly wrote note on the table. In front of the table was a window wide open. The note was written to the Vongola Guardians. Gokudera opened the small enveloped with shaking hands, but trying to be really careful as if tearing the envelope can cost him his life. As soon as he took out the short message, he started reading it out aloud to everyone with shock gathering in his eyes gradually.

_"To the Vongola Guardians,_

_ Sorry to cause you guys so much trouble in the past few days. Since your boss decided to not accept me as a part of your group, I decided to leave so I won't cause any embarrassments for the family. Thanks for the food and the comfortable room, I am grateful for that. Nakamura Kai is right, I am quite suspicious for breaking into his office and knowing all those top secret things. He is a very careful person, so he shall be a great boss, I guess. He would lead Vongola to a new height. Take care of yourselves in the battle three days later, or shall I say two and a half days later. Good luck._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_ P.S.: Do not tell Nakamura about it since I guess he will go and try to find me if he knows about it. For now just tell him that I am really sick and make him prepare for the battle. If you guys won, tell him if you want to if he ever ask about it."_

Reborn bit his lip. He could read hopelessness out of these polite words. Unable to be accepted into a group that you live with everyday is extremely torturous. What Nakamura said half an hour ago even raised suspicion inside his heart. But after reading these words and seeing a drop of tried tear smudging the name, Reborn decided that he might want to give a lesson to Nakamura once he wakes up.

Thirty Kilometres away from the Vongola Headquarters, Sawada Tsunayoshi was sitting alone on a bench in the Quattro Canti area, holding his face in his hands, unable to see his impression. But if you look under his hands, you could see a face totally messed up by tears with eyes filled with desperation.

Then he heard a shocking sentence, from the two person who was standing behind him, talking in a low voice.

"**Time for Plan V1**."

"We shall attack the Vongola Family _tomorrow night_. Boss and his top underboss are getting anxious."

_**One trouble after another trouble, that is something you call life. **_


	14. Chapter 13

**Gahhh! Kumiko-chan so excited! Just read the new manga (355), oh jesus, that Elena girl is actually Daemon's GF! Oh my god, so freaking moving, Daemon lived all those years for her! OMG! And Tsuna was great, too. Not so だめ anymore I say. Lying to Daemon about hyper intuition, smart. But what did that Vendice want to say? So looking forward~~**

**Oh, mina-san, I will update on friday but then I will stop for, uh, four days? I will update again on next tuesday. Sorry about that. Miko-chan's going on a small trip... Gomei. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Tsuna immediately turned on his recording device on his earphones by pretending to scratch his ears. Thanks to the jeans and t-shirts he just changed into half an hour ago, he now looked like a young Japanese tourist lost in the middle of Palermo's maze-like centre, unable to understand one sentence of Italian. So the two men just ignored him as the noisy background.

"Tomorrow night, seven'o clock, we will sneak into the clam through the lion. Boss said that he will go straight to seek the pearl while the underbosses will deal with the shells. Our kids shall use the dyes to create a shine that everything is alright. Then we shall leave at the time of the werewolf."

"Understood. So shall I tell this information to my group of kids?"

"That's why I am here, Mr. Underboss VI."

"Thank you very much, III."

_What the...? These two people behind me are two of the eight underbosses that is going to join the fight?_ A drop of sweat slid down his forehead. It was rumoured that if three or more of the underbosses come together and cooperate with each other properly, they have three hundred percent more power than their boss. But that is if they cooperate with each other, not standing alone. This was quite hard for these underbosses since they enjoyed fighting with each other during their free time, which is one of the reasons why every six or seven months, the boss needs to replace his dead underboss with a new one. But when it comes to time like attacking the Vongola Family, they will cooperate with their 'comrades' with all their will and power. Tsuna just heard those information in the dark alley beside this street. Seems like the enemy family - some family called the Vassallo family with the boss called Bernardino Vassallo - sent the information that they are having a battle with Vongola through out the Cosa Nostra /Mafia society...

Suddenly, Tsuna heard something interesting from the two people talking 'peacefully' behind him. His eyebrows rose as soon as he heard the first sentence.

"I heard from VII that there was an explosion this morning in the Vongola Headquarters. He was near there this morning for a 'leisured' walk." The guy being called as III suddenly lowered his voice. "Then VII said there was smokes coming out of the main hall with the smell of Sky Attribute flame. Could it be that the Vongola is fighting within itself? Since the only two people wielding the sky attribute flame in Vongola family are Xanxus of the Varia and Vongola Decimo, not counting Nono since he's already out. Could they be fighting?"

"You trust the information source?" VI said even though there's hesitation inside his own voice. "Vongola's a pretty stable family, no offence."

"Well, the source is VII, the most honest kid out of us eight, I guess you can trust him,too." There was a hint of smile inside III's voice. "If they are fighting with each other right now, it's gonna be so easy on us tomorrow. I just got information from VIII, the youngest of us all, that the full group of Vongola Guardians was jumping around the headquarters this lunch time like they were trying to find something, shouting the name like, uh, a really weird Japanese name which starts with a T."

"Nakamura Kai's secret nickname?" VI smirked. "I bey Nakamura Kai got really pissed and went into hiding or something. This stupid coward."

"Maybe." III nodded. "Nakamura Kai wasn't present during the manhunt by the Vongola guardians. I bet they were trying to find him!"

"That stupid baby, uh, I mean the sun Arcobaleno wasn't present either, that's what VIII said." VI said slowly. "III-nii, I think the Arcobaleno's up to something. He was going to the Giglio Nero headquarters to meet the rest of the Arcobalenos about one and a half week ago, then they went to Japan. The Arcobaleno looked exceptionally worried before he arrived at Japan but when he came back he was happier than normal from the look of it. It's definitely not good."

"Ah, finally, our young VI learned how to observe! Well, we will find out tomorrow. I have to go find my kids now, see ya this evening at you-know-where!" III whispered as he sneaked into a dark alley running quickly. VI went to an opposite direction and was gone within three seconds.

"So they went looking for me..." Tsuna murmured to himself. Even the Vassalo family noticed the explosion, he made the game a little too big. The two underbosses totally misunderstood the situation. They didn't realise the existence of _former_ Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Which is actually good for Tsuna meaning he can live a peaceful life inside this world, with no contact with the mafioso or any mafia families what so ever. He can desert the life he just picked up out of habit a few days ago right now. Also the sad memories that he just got.

But people can hesitate at making this kind of situation, for Tsuna, it was even harder. Just a few hours ago, he 'bombed' the Vongola headquarters and 'ran away' like a criminal on the wanted list. But during the past few days, he enjoyed the life he was living for six years. Now at the age of twenty, he was used to being attacked by strange weird looking people with scary killing intents and seeing blood zooming out of his body two seconds after those people appeared. If you tell Tsuna to go live a peaceful life in a countryside in Japan, he would feel extremely awkward and can look like an idiot. The life he lived in the past few days brought him joy and happiness. Even it means just standing beside his friends and only watch them through a distance, it will make his heart satisfied.

_Even it means being accused by your very own friends who you want to protect with your life that you are a traitor or a spy to them?_ Tsuna asked himself trying to control his tears. It had been a while since he had cried like this, four years? Five years? _Do I even have the forgiveness that great for even them? Do they even think me as their friend?_

At that point, Tsuna lowered his head. He remembered his friends sacrificing their lives for the sake of Tsuna, for Tsuna just to live a little bit longer than them, even one second will be good. Just a little bit longer, and they will exchange their lives for it. And now, he was hesitating on whether to protect them or not on a simple business of misunderstanding? _What kind of asshole am I?_ Tsuna smacked his face lightly, waking himself up from the depression.

_Even if they are from another world_, Tsuna whispered in his head,_ even if they don't trust me, I will __**help**__ them!_

If they don't trust me, I will gain their trusts; if they don't understand me, I will explain everything to them; if they are not friends with me, I will at least try to stay by their side; if they won't accept me, I will just help them with whatever skills I have. Just think it as a repay to the them of my world, just think that they will finally get you one day, risk your life for it!

That was when Tsuna finally decided. He was going to help the Vongola family by telling them the information first through whatever way he can find and going back to the Vongola base to train them and prepare everyone for the fight afterhand. But first of all, a hint of hopelessness appeared on Tsuna's face.

_Nah, first of all, I need to put down my dignity and fix the wall of the Vongola headquarters with my own hands._ Some kind of bitter smile appeared on Tsuna's face as he disappeared quickly into a dark alley.

Hospitalisation Room, Fourth Floor Vongola Headquarters, Palermo, Sicily.

"Reborn?" The first face Nakamura saw as he opened his eyes was the cold face of his family tutor, "What happened? Why are you...EEK!" Nakamura shouted as he realised the fact that he couldn't move his left arm properly and that he was in the No.1 Hospitalisation Room. "Why am I here?" He shouted in pure surprise. "What in the world happened to me?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi hit you with his X Burner while you shielded yourself with your left arm after you accused him of being a spy." Reborn said slowly, still holding a cold face.

"Ah, that." Nakamura suddenly cooled down. "I remembered that. _That_ Sawada Tsunayoshi. Well, was he a traitor then?"

"No, he wasn't." Reborn said as he took off Leon from the top of his hat turning it into a revolver. "He was definitely innocent. After making you pass out, Sawada Tsunayoshi left Vongola using the time we tried to find you in all those rubbles. He took away all his luggage and left us a message saying that he enjoyed his short stay at the Vongola family and he said he was sorry to cause you all those trouble."

"How did you know that he was innocent?" Nakamura said as he stood up slowly. "You cannot read his mind, can you? You told us that two days ago during dinner. How can you know that he wasn't lying? He knew the code to enter the Vongola office and he knew the signing pattern! How can you prove that-"

His words was cut off by Reborn's shot of bullet, hitting Nakamura right in the stomach.

"Stop that shitting act, Bernardino Vassallo, Kai don't have the gut to say that to me. And dame-Kai don't even have to thought of doubting his friends. He will never call Sawada Tsunayoshi a spy no matter what. Dame-Kai dosen't even have the brain for it." Reborn said as he put his gun back onto his hat. "Show yourself. I know why you are here."

"Nah, you found out~" A joking tone, then the outside edge of 'Nakamura Kai''s body started to dissolve, showing the outside edge of a man around thirty, a man with reddish hair, mixed with blonde stripes.

"Hey, Reborn-chan, how's your new boss?" Bernardino Vassallo said as he flicked his long hair to the back of his head, smiling like a fox.

_** Double trouble, trouble double. When its the time, shall we head away from the light?**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Bernardino Vassallo, how long have you been inside Kai's body?" Reborn took out another gun from his pocket. "Or shall I say since when did you capture Kai and dressed up as him? To know the information of Sawada Tsunayoshi, you must be here for a short while, at least from the time we arrived back at the Vongola Headquarters from Japan. Or are you there ever since we arrived at Japan? Ever since the plane landed and Kai announced that he was going to get a drink of water while going to the washroom at the same time, he started acting a little weird after he got back."

"Gu~ You got that right, Reborn-chan." Bernardino said as he tied his long hair into a ponytail with a rubber band. "Nakamura Kai is in the deepest cell in the Vassallo family base, nobody except my Underboss No.1 and I know about the existence of Vongola Decimo inside the Vassallo family. Also, just for your interesting, unless you defeat me, meaningly killing me, I will not stop hunting down the Vongola family, and my goal. I guess Kai-chan told you the reason why a three years ago. I got his past memories from his brain when I captured him, so I know all about your techniques. You guys have no chance of defeating me. With the mist attribute ring and the major cloud attribute ring I own, I can wield all his techniques using the mist while doubling the affect with the cloud ring's characteristic. "

"You..." Reborn didn't know what to say. His brain was running quickly trying to absorb all the informations.

"As for why I know Sawada Tsunayoshi's secret identity, I heard about it from your dream. Remember, I have the ability to break into other's dreams thanks to my higher than Class A mist ring?" Bernardino stepped forward, leaning down to pat Reborn's hat while Reborn moved back in disguise. "It was quite fun encountering Sawada Tsunayoshi and use Nakamura's energy and power to fight him. Sawada Tsunayoshi is quite strong with his limit release, but I think he's still no match for me and my underbosses."

"Well, since you are here." Reborn touched his curled hair on the left side of his face, "I guess the invitation to fight is fake? Am I right?"

"Gu! One point for Reborn-chan!" Bernardino Vassallo jumped a little. _This guy's worse than Byakuran,_ Reborn thought inside his head. "Yeah, that invitation was fake. It was just a way for me to learn about you guys' power, especially that mysterious Sawada Tsunayoshi. Actually, if he is here during our future clashes, you guys might have a chance to win. But ho, I really pissed him of so I guess he will not be coming back to Vongola ever. He probably hates Vongola now and want to be your enemy."

"You asshole!" Reborn exclaimed.

"Actually, Sawada Tsunayoshi really wanted to be a part of you guys. I know non can read his mind except Uni Giglio Nero, but if you pay close attention to his expressions and his movements, he was extremely eager to join you Vongola. He desperately wanted to be your comrades. But after he bombed me with whatever that thing is, his expression turned into deep sadness and a trace of unable to understand the situation." Bernardino put his left hand under his chin, looking up at the ceiling, as if trying to think back. "Well now, it's a complete different business. There's a high possibility he will join a rival family of Vongola, a.k.a. my 'ally' on _this_ issue, and join the fight to end Vongola tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Reborn's voice shook a little. "Is that what you planned from the very start?" With the sky absent, what can the storm, the cloud, the rain, the lightning, the sun, and the mist do even if they try their ultimate best? Nothing! Nothing at all! Vongola Nono wouldn't work since he discarded his power for a peaceful senior life. Nobody else, definitely nobody else has the sky attribute flame in the Vongola family! NO! (Well, Xanxus's ruled out automatically since he's in the Varia and MIko-chan guess everyone knows his personality~~)

"Scared?" Bernardino teased. "Because you have no sky to put the other six elements into? You know the fact that neither Dino Cavallone nor Kozart Enma can replace Nakamura Kai, don't you?" Then he turned his face to the window. "Well, that Sawada kid got the nerve to replace Nakamura, and he definitely has enough power, but still, he's ruled out thanks to me~"

"Bernardino Vassallo!" Reborn bellowed, taking out his gun. Being the world's best hitman, he thought that he has the power to deal with Bernardino Vassallo. "I am going to end your life right now!"

"If you can~" Bernardino smiled as he stood still, not even taking out his weapon, which is also a sword. "But maybe I will finish you before you can even touch me~"

Meanwhile, about forty kilometres away from the Vongola Headquarters, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the centre of their discussion, was trying to find a way to get into the Vongola Headquarters _quick_ with absolutely nobody noticing him. Since the Vassallo family planted their underbosses I to VIII every where, it's definitely unwise for actions like 'flying over the sky using bright sky attribute flame' or 'go inside the Vongola Headquarters through the main door faking as a visitor from the Cavallone or Shimon'. Thus dame-Tsuna was completely stuck.

Out of madness towards himself, Tsuna, who was siting down by a tree right now, punched the ground extremely hard, making a small hole on the ground, sending the grass and the small rubbles around him flying away a little. Staring at the hole in anger, Tsuna suddenly figured something out.

_What if... What if I dig a hole right into the Vongola headquarters? Like, like a subway or something! _With his eye's suddenly wide open, Tsuna stood up and raced towards the direction of the Vongola base. If he was actually going to do that, the best thing is to get near the headquarters as near as possible, so he wouldn't need to dig a lot of soil out (attracting a lot of attentions then) or wasting a lot of energy (bad if there's some enemy waiting for him at the end of his hole). Within 1.5 km and 0.9 km can be a good choice since the Vongola Headquarters will not treat him as an attacker.

After running like hell for two hours, he reached the forest surrounding the Vongola Headquarters. From here, he can use his fire power since not a lot of people were in sight. Breathing heavily, he sat down beside a small tree for rest.

Wiping the sweat off his face, he sighed in deep relief as he noticed the fact that the Vongola Base in the distance was already fixed perfectly by Nono and his group of workers. Or shall I say it as Nono fixed it temporally by creating a mist illusion. He would fix it through time, slowly and maybe more delicately. That was the style of Vongola Nono during the ring battles with Xanxus and the rest of the Varia group.

Taking a drink of water from the small lake beside the place he was resting, he was ready for takeoff. As Tsuna was going to start running again, he noticed a dark shadow behind a small tree. The dark shadow seemed to be staring at him ever since he got near this lake. It was strange. Then Tsuna remembered the conversation he eavesdropped two and a half hours ago, from the two underbosses of Vassallo, III and VI. They talked something about VII and VIII saw the explosion happening in Vongola. From this distance, the man in the dark was definitely unable to recognise anything except the outside edge of Tsuna's body and the colour of Tsuna's hair under the sunlight, which was gold.

_So this must be one of them_, _then_. Tsuna thought_. So shall I defeat him for the sake of Vongola for the surprise attack beforehand? That can be a good idea but then the consequence will be that my identity shall be discovered by the Vassallo family as sided with them. That will be bad for me in the future, having such a strong family as the rival. But since they don't know my position on this business right now..._A brand new idea popped into Tsuna's head as he realised his advantage.

** Maybe I can actually be a 'spy'!**

Tsuna smiled at the thought. That will definitely work then, he shall be a spy and pretend to take side with the Vassallo family thanks to the advantage the Vongola guardians gave him by accident when they were doubting him which caused Tsuna to leave. The Vassallo family might think that he hates Vongola for that! But that caused another big problem...

_ How am I able to help the Vongola family then? Betraying the Vassallo family just like a snap and making the Vongola guardians unable to trust me even more!_

That was when a completely new idea formed inside Tsuna's head. This time this is definitely going to work out. He never tried it before, but he guess he trusts Mukuro's mist ring a lot since its class A ring and it specialises on making illusions. And he would also have to rely on his rain attribute ring that Dino gave him as a present four years ago. This will definitely be basically flawless thanks to these two Class A rings.

Smirking inside his head, Tsuna activated the mist ring and walked towards the man in the dark with a big sincere smile on his face.

"Bernardino Vassallo, I have this question." Reborn said as he fired another bullet at Bernardino Vassallo. Both of them now got the equal amount of scratch on their body, but non of them were big cuts that can be large enough to be called a wound. This was a stalemate. "I don't know what's your family's professional attribute. Except the Shimon, the Giglio Nero, and the Vongola, most of the family is a master on only one of the seven attribute. Like the terminated Rizzo family was a master on mist, what about you guys?"

"GU~Us?" Bernardino said as he took Reborn's bullet with one single hand. "Since you looked like you tried a lot to find out, I think I am going to tell you then~ Reborn-chan~" Slowly, gulping down some air, Bernardino spelled out the word slowly.

"C, L, O, U, D."

"Cloud?" Reborn's face was suddenly filled with surprise. Cloud? One of the hardest attribute to control in the known fifteen attributes? They are masters on that? This is...fearing!

"You afraid then?" Bernardino smiled. "Well, my attribute is Sky of course, but all my underbosses' element is cloud."

"Thus, unless you can find a rain attribute or sky attribute wielder stronger than all eight of them, there's no chance you can calm down my underbosses' power."

_** We hesitate between choices, then we finally realise that it is already too late.**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Hey, everyone. This bloke is Rafael Piazza. He's gonna join us for the fight tomorrow!" II went out of the dark hallway holding the left wrist of Tsuna. "The oldest of us all, I, approved his application of being part of us. Rafael's got some pretty deep misunderstandings with the Vongola so we can definitely treat him as one of us. His element is rain and the reaction of the flame is extremely strong, about the same level as us. He can also wield our family flame, the cloud flame, very nicely. I guess he's gonna be a good chap, right, Rafael?"

"Sure, sir." Tsuna nodded. Thanks to Rokudo's mist ring, he now looked like a man in his late twenties with short golden hair. He didn't look like he got any Japanese blood line in him at all. In fact, he looked just like a guy born here locally in Europe. Swinging his right hand over his own face, Tsuna showed the eight underbosses his rain attribute ring given by Dino Cavallone four years ago for self protection. Under the reflections of the flickering candle lights, the ring's shine was obvious in the small dark room. The underbosses' eyes narrowed as they noticed the class of this ring: Class A or possibly higher.

"Yoho~Class A Rain attribute ring!" IV said as a mysterious smile appeared on his face. "That dumb attribute that can kill the cloud attribute in seconds if the holder has enough power and the ring must bear all the power without shattering. You can be a great practise mate, Rafael-chan."

"I agree." III nodded. "Well, first of all, background questionnaire: how old are you, Rafael Piazza? You look quite young."

"Oh, III-san." Tsuna replied politely, "Yes, I am quite young indeed. I am only 27 years old."

"Younger than me!" the youngest of the eight underbosses, VIII, exclaimed happily while scratching his head nervously. "Hey, Rafael, I am VIII, and I am two years older than you!"

"Nice to meet you, VIII-san." Tsuna bowed slightly at the youngest present. "Please forgive my rudeness, but in my perspective, you look quite similar to I-san. Do you guys have any blood relationships?" Tsuna asked with alert, try not to piss off anybody present. It was very important right now to get to know these underbosses so no embarrassment can be caused later by misunderstandings.

"Oh, you mean by... my onii-san?" A playful smile appeared on VIII's face. "Yeah, he's my brother. But the age gap between us is huge. My onii-san's twenty-two years older than me. Actually, he's the first child in my family while I am the last one, so that explains it."

"Does that mean all the rest of you are between the age of twenty nine and fifty-one?" Tsuna asked while doing math calculations inside his head.

"You got that right." V said as he put his hood back on his head. "Do you know about the fight for tomorrow? The fight which we are going to invade Vongola? I guess I already told you that."

"Yes, I have heard of it." Tsuna nodded. "VIII's brother told me about it indeed. But all he said was that I will join you guys. What is it about exactly? Just a normal casual attack on the Vongola family? Like a weekly routine?"

"Weekly routine?" III retorted, "I would like that to happen, attacking some kind of a new family every week. That's gonna be so much more fun than holding back while fighting with these comrades."

"Good point," IV nodded in agreement. "We had been planning this attack for months, or even years. As evidence of the Vongola growing stronger started to accumulate, we felt obliged to attack the Vongola family as soon as possible. It was just told to me by I that Boss went undercover into the Vongola family around two weeks ago and we received the informations of joining him tomorrow, for the better good of our family."

"Thus meaning we shall fully equip ourselves and brace for some big impact with the Vongola family." II nodded.

"Why do you guys all dislike Vongola so much? I hate it because it ruined my family," Tsuna lied for the sake of knowing the truth, "Do you guys have similar backgrounds as I do? Or else?"

"You don't understand." II shook his head slowly, "It's not the Vongola family that we '_hate_'. It's something or somebody else. Well, not really '_hate_', that's too strong. Maybe just doubt or dislike."

"Ha?" Tsuna said in astonishment, "Something? Or somebody from the Vongola family?"

"Yes, Rafael Piazzai-san." VIII said slowly as he fidget with his cloud attribute ring. "Not the Vongola family, the family's alright, at least for now. And it's been alright for the past 170 something years."

"Huh?" Tsuna said quietly. "170 something years?" But VIII just smiled a little and continued his sentence.

"The thing that we hate, and the thing that we shall seek with our lives is..."

As V finished the sentence, Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise. It was full astonishment. "What the..."

The VG on his finger hidden by the mist seemed to become tighter on his hand.

* * *

><p>"Ha, ha, ha..." Reborn and Bernardino were each supporting themselves with a piece of furniture in the 'bombed' room. Thanks to their other attribute rings, the outside did not feel a lot of shakes. <em>Great that the guardians are out trying to figure something out about Tsunayoshi-san's whereabouts right now, so they won't notice the issue over here.<em> Reborn thought as he panted rapidly, staring deathly at Bernardino who was also extremely tired. Their powers were nearly equal, so it was still a perfect stalemate.

"You still wanna fight?" Bernardino stared back at Reborn. Blood was thudding inside his head. "I am quite tired right now actually, Reborn-chan."

"Tired indeed." Reborn said as he said slowly, "I am too. It's a good time if we stop now and figure everything out tomorrow."

"Yeah, I quite for now, no more until tomorrow, I promise, no more!" Bernardino stood up holding his two hands up, as he exited the room slowly, he turned back at Reborn with a mysterious look on his face. "But I have a really important issue that is bothering me right now. I think you might know the answer for it, Reborn-chan."

"Spit it out." Reborn said as he took a sip of water from the water basin.

"The Vongola ring Nakamura Kai was wearing is a _fake_." Bernardino said as he took off the sky attribute ring off his finger and put it on a table gently. "Even the fake is extremely similar to the real one and also exceeds the quality of a Class A ring, there's a major difference on the flame waves. I can sense it thanks to my former experience with the Vongola Nono. He showed me the ring about twenty years ago when I was still quite young and idiotic. Why does Nakamura, _the Vongola Decimo_, has a fake ring?"

"Hah?" Reborn was clearly surprised too, "Kai had a freaking fake ring?"

"You don't know about it either? Interesting. Nakamura got no memory of changing the ring, either. When I first put it on, it felt normal. But after two hours, it changed all of a sudden. Strange huh." Bernardino smiled a little. "Anyways, that might interfere with our mission. I thought you know about it so I kept the plan going. Seems like you don't know the whereabout of the true Vongola ring either. Too bad. I guess I might drop the fight tomorrow then."

"So you are still for..." Reborn didn't finish the sentence, he left it hanging.

"Yeah, of course. I thought you know that! Especially after _that_ incident." Bernardino gave him a small wink as he went outside the room and disappearing right into the air. "Despite that incident, we are still allies, remember? The fight tomorrow will be suspended then, since the ring is a fake." Bernardino's voice was still echoing in the air as his body disappeared.

A short sigh came out of Reborn's mouth as he staggered to the nearest chair, checking his wounds. "Oh mine, how stupid of me to forget about that incident." He murmured to himself in disgust, "How dumb! Since when am I becoming dame-Kai's like?"

"After all, it's the first battle that dame-Kai killed somebody on his own will."

* * *

><p>Bernardino went inside his small house inside the forest surrounding the Vongola HQ. He suspected that the Vongola already learned the existence of this small house from either tools, but neither the guardians nor Reborn discussed this issue meaning they approved of it silently. <em>Maybe they want to repay the debt.<em> Bernardino Vassallo thought in silence as he pushed open the cracked wooden door. Nobody had been in this house for two weeks, it was filled with the smell of wild forest. _But too bad, unless we get the thing, we will never stop hunting you down, even if it means breaking our 167-year long ally history._

As he fell face down onto his soft bed, he heard a sound from his bluetooth earphone.

"Boss, are you there?" The voice of his top underboss, I. "How's the plan going."

"Ah, I..." Bernardino sighed slowly. "I think we have a great problem. The sky attribute ring was a fake."

There was silence. Then an astonished voice. "Fake? Nakamura Kai was wearing a fake ring?"

"Yeah, I-chan." Bernardino whispered, "And he himself nor his home tutor knew about it. Apparently the ring was still the original ring until around two weeks ago, until three hours after I got it from Nakamura."

"But why didn't you inform me about it." The voice sounded a little anxious mixed with agryness. "I could have changed the plan."

"Sorry, I-chan, but I thought Reborn changed it on purpose so I was going to get it out of him. But seems like he was not notified about it either."

A short sigh came from his earphones. "Then what should we do now, Boss, shall we tell the underbosses...?"

"Go ahead, but tell them don't drop the hope."

"One day, we will find it."

Then there was click, and everything was silent again. Bernardino sighed again. Taking one last look outside his window, he passed out on his bed out of tiredness.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey, this is miko-chan who is hiding in the main hall of the hotel. Ok, I know there's not a lot of words in this chapter, but just saying I am running away from mon parents for the sake of this... so, gomei. Uh, ok, so my nationality... I found that a problem in the reviews since English is my third language... Umm, you can't call me a full Chinese, you can't call me a full Jap...Uh, I'll just say I'm a mix. Oh, just adding this, the asian characters inside this work are all kanji, they look like traditional Chinese (actually they are~~) but some of them don't make any sense in Chinese. Help from beta readers is a great idea, but miko-chan think I will just leave that for a while... Anyways, thanks grace-san! Yes! Mistakes on mafioso and mafiosi. But isn't Cosa Nostra 'our thing'? I read it from a giant thick book on Mafia History. It said in the book that CN means the Italian Mafia, and Mafia's just for American Mafia. Oh whatever, maybe different viewpoints. I will research more on that since there's still lot of people who think Mafia does not exist~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"What, II, what's so bad?" III asked anxiously as he saw II exiting I's office with a look of disappointment. As he took a closer look at II's expression, his face colour turned pale. "Don't tell me that _the plan_ was suspended!"

"Yes, it is now suspended." II announced the news to all the underbosses and Tsuna. "The target was a very nicely constructed fake. Even Nakamura himself along with his tutor was unaware of it being a fake."

"Huh?" Tsuna's mind was totally blank for a second. "How can the target be a fake? It's impossible! It's the-"

"Yeah, we know, Rafael, it's kind of a shock." VII shook his head slowly. "I don't really believe it either. But it's not impossible since the Vongola was fully aware of our target throughout the time. It's kinda weird that the Vongola themselves was not aware of the situation though. Somebody else must be in it."

"But...but but!" Tsuna was still trying to understand the concept.

"How in the world can the target, _the sky attribute Vongola ring,_ be a freaking fake!"

"That's what we all want to know." V said grimly as he pulled up his hood.

* * *

><p>"Around two weeks ago, two hours after we got off the plane..." Reborn whispered to himself as he wrote all the informations he knew out on a piece of paper. "One day later, attending university, meeting Sawada Tsunayoshi. Two days later, going back to Vongola with Sawada Tsunasyoshi..."<p>

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Reborn's mind suddenly froze, so did his movements. Then as quick as lightning, he ran to his suitcase and dragged out a short message from the Vongola staff who was assigned to take a close watch on Tsuna ever since he was in middle school.

"Fell inside a lake after tripping over a stone. Up a few minutes later looking perfectly well except looked totally like a loser." Reborn's finger went under the sentences as he was whispering them out. As he saw the time stamp on the bottom of the short message. His face twisted a little as he did the math. That was when his whole body went numb.

"What the fuck!" Reborn's shout rang through the whole Vongola headquarters one minute later. The voice alerted the guardians and lead them to the office of Reborn. As they slowly opened the door, they saw Reborn throwing a calculator onto the wall, damaging a few painting greatly. There were pieces of paper being teared apart and then burnt by the sun attribute flame.

"I cannot believe this..." They heard Reborn talking to himself as he shoot the calculator in the air with his Leon revolver. "Why in the world is everything suddenly related to Sawada Tsunayoshi...why..."

"_**Huh**_?" That was the only word that appeared in every guardian's mind.

* * *

><p>"Can one of you tell me about the incident, I really have no idea..." Tsuna was kinda confused about the obsession the underbosses had about the sky attribute Vongola Ring. "Can you just brief me about it, for the sake of my information?"<p>

"You don't know?" VI stared at him in amazement. "Are you a new-bee to this world?"

"You can say that. Well, not really." Tsuna scratched his head. "I was in this world long ago, but I just didn't care a lot about what's happening outside my small world. Can you please tell me about it, VI-san?"

VI's eyes went for II. As II gave him a nod of approval, VI started the long story.

"Well, as you can see, Vongola and Vassallo had been allies for around 170 years. We had always been great friends, but when Nakamura Kai went into the position of Vongola Decimo, he did something that made all of us extremely mad."

"Our older boss, rumoured to be the wisest and kindest boss out of all of the Vassallo bosses, went to visit the Vongola Decimo privately one and a half year after they officially came to power. Meaning a one to one meeting at a top secret, sound proof, bullet proof room. Nobody knows what's happening inside the room once the door is shut. Our boss brought with him two of his closest guards, one of whom had been employed by a rival family just two days ago and was assigned to a mission to kill Vongola Decimo along with our boss."

"Our boss only took notice of the strange actions from his guard two minutes before he was attacked. He tried to warn Vongola Decimo of it, but Vongola Decimo took no notice or didn't understand due to his limited experience. The guard went forward to kill two minutes later."

"The guard was a mafioso quite strong, thus he was the closest guard of our boss. He tried to kill the boss of Vongola first. Vongola Decimo was extremely weak back then, he had no power of awakening his Hyper Mode without taking any Dying Will Flame pills or special bullets. And due to some reason, he forgot to bring it with him, the sun Arcobaleno was absent due to an annual Arcobaleno meeting."

"So, our boss tried to protect Vongola Decimo with all his might. But the guard activated his mist ring and created the illusion of our boss being the attacker and the guard himself being the person getting hurt. Even when he got into Hyper mode later, Nakamura couldn't recognise the illusion, or he was faking it, which has a higher possibility, since our boss disagreed with him on an important business on the development of Vongola on equipment transportation and weapon transportations. The disagreement caused heavy loss of both his and the Vongola's reputation in the Mafia world. He regained them slowly later by pressing more on this issue two year later."

"So, pretending or not, Nakamura Kai attacked our boss at full power. The result was expected, our boss was badly wounded but not yet dead. That was when the guard still with tons of energy headed for Nakamura. At that point, Vongola Decimo was extremely tired and had no power to protect himself whatsoever, he was actually directly facing death. Our boss went ahead and blocked the final attack for him, sacrificing his own life for Nakamura Kai. And for some reason, his soul did not stay inside his body, instead, part of the soul flew inside the Vongola Ring while the rest remained in the atmosphere. Basically meaning that he still got the chance to be alive."

"Finally, Nakamura Kai decided that the guard was the bad guy. Simple task, took tons of time. For the first time in his whole life, this part's quite astonishing, Nakamura Kai, the rumoured 'kindest person with the weakest heart of the Vongola family', strike for _killing_ on his own will. Meaning he finished off the guard using all his will. That was quite shocking when the news went to our family."

"My onii-chan told us all about the story!" VII said with a proud smile. "He got all the details by investing the body of the guard and using some special machines!"

VI gave a small nod and continued the story. "The reason we want the sky attribute ring is not to seek revenge since our boss give his life to Vongola on his own will. The reason we need it is that as boss's soul still remains inside the Vongola ring, there's a high possibility, around 95%, that boss can come back to life. That's the true reason."

"Then why don't you just ask for the ring?" Tsuna asked in great confusion as he digested the story. _Interesting case,_ he thought. "Why do you guys make such a fuss? I thought you guys wanted their lives or something..."

"Well, actually, we do need the life of one of them to help revive our boss. Since our boss is also a cloud attribute flame user, for the highest success rate, we need the strong soul of a rain attribute person to cool the doubling affect of the cloud down, he can also be the sacrifice to open up the part of the Vongola ring containing the souls. Chill, we will not ask for your life. First, you are not as strong as the rain guardian I guess. Secondly, you have no misunderstanding with us." II shook his head with a tricking smile as he saw Tsuna faked to panic a little. "So we also need the life of Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Then the ring...?" Tsuna pressed on.

"Because if we are going to get the soul out, we need to break open the ring. Direct meaning: if they give us the ring, they will never get it back."

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Yamamoto smiled, "Tsunayoshi-san? What's wrong with him, Reborn-san?"<p>

"No, first thing first, where's Jyuudaime? I don't see him anywhere, Reborn-san." Gokudera asked with a long worried face. "Do you know about him?"

Reborn stared back into the anxious eyes of the guardians, then he decided as he let out a deep sigh. _Loads of explaining to do_, Reborn thought,_ I really don't like it_.

Taking an extra sip of coffee while picking up the remains of the calculator, Reborn began the long story, starting at the part about the old Vassallo boss visiting the Vongola family, a story he refused to tell the guardians, also the story that Nakamura refused to tell him at first and only surrendered under some harsh circumstance.

_It might be time for them to understand the Vassallo's true goal. _Reborn thought.


	18. Chapter 17

**噫！玖****渚久美子です〜 oh well, anyways! Now chapter! I am back from that trip. Great nobody noticed an asian girl hiding in the corner of the main hall, ha ha ha (laughing drily). ok, I was thinking about the future story and decided to give information about the prequel in some chapters coming up, mina-san will know why. But for now, please enjoy the new chapter! Arigato!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

"So..." Tsuna bit his lips slightly, "We want the Vongola Ring and the life of Yamamoto Takeshi to revive our old boss. But why are you guys so anxious to make him come back to life? Is he that special?" He blurted out the question that was bothering him the most.

"You are new here, so you don't know..." Ⅲ murmured under his breathe. Then he raised his head with great might. "Yeah, our boss is special. He had power to make everyone like him, respect him, even his worst enemies. It was his own personal beauty. And also, he lead our family to our highest point in our 200 years of history. Most of all, he had the power to see into the future."

"See into the future?" Tsuna exclaimed. _The power of the Sky Arcobaleno? Oh my!_ Tsuna thought inside his head. Well, sure, Tsuna got the power to look into the future, too. But, somebody else completely unrelated to seven cubed. _How bizarre! "_Isn't that the power of the sky arcobaleno?" Tsuna asked with surprise.

"Huh, yes." V said slowly, "Of course. Also the holder of the mare ring in some cases. Do you not know that we are related to the Giglio Nero family?"

"HUH?" This was Tsuna's turn to be shocked.

"Our old boss's mother was Luce Giglio Nero's half sister." V blurted out with an interesting smile on his face.

"Gah!" Tsuna called out in surprise. There's way too many information to process for his brain now, he needed time to think all of them over and piece the random pieces into a complete puzzle. Faking to look terribly tired, he asked for a room to rest from the underbosses. Of course, they provided him an extremely comfortable room immediately and left him alone so they can discuss plans for the future privately.

Lying face down on the soft bed, Tsuna's mind flew to his world. It's not rare to see a family's members putting their lives on the line for their boss if the boss is extremely respected. But it is definitely rare to see the members risking so much to revive a dead person. Even though the stories are plain and unmoving, Tsuna felt a slow moving river of sadness beneath the words of the Vassallo underbosses.

Why does everything reminds him of his own world? In his mind, Tsuna saw the image of his guardians using their bodies to block bullets for him. It happened all the time. When Tsuna was too hurt or too tired to fight, he was always the best target for their rival, thus they will always choose to attack him. That was when his guardians will risk everything to protect him.

A lot of the times, his face was spilled with blood of his fellow comrades. It pained him so much to even think about it now. Without realising, tears trickled down his face. Slapping himself slightly, he tried to urge himself to make sense of the information provided.

So, the supposed fight tomorrow night is now discarded along with the plan. The final goal of the Vassallo family is lost from their sight once again. The Sky Attribute Vongola Ring. Nakamura Kai was captured by the Vassallo family when he arrived at Japan. The current boss of the Vassallo family, Bernardino Vassallo went into Vongola to take Nakamura's place. They wanted to get the ring and Yamamoto along the way. Even though capturing Yamamoto was a simple task, the ring was discovered as a fake which made everything more complex.

Then there was the ultimate question: Where is the _true_ Vongola Ring?

As Tsuna leaned down towards the soft bed wondering the question, his Vongola Gear seemed to shine out a ray of light. But one second later, it was gone while Tsuna noticed nothing.

* * *

><p>"So, by your guess, Reborn-san, the Vassallo family wants the life of Jyuudaime and one of us?" Gokudera said with an incredible expression while all the other guardians remained silent trying to absorb what Reborn just told them.<p>

"The old Vassallo boss sacrificed his life for Kai…" Yamamoto murmured under his breathe. "But we treated his family like dead enemies…"

"It's not your fault, Yamamoto Takeshi." Reborn answered. "I got this story out of Dame-Kai by threatening to kick you guys out of the Vongola Family. Even with that he only told me just the important puzzles, no details at all. Please try to understand that I was trying to do Kai a favour when I told you guys the cover story of the Vassallo boss trying to kill dame-Kai."

"Why? Why did Vongola tried to tell us a fake cover story?" Rokudo Mukuro said with great confusion.

"Because he want you guys to be aware of the Vassallo family, be warned about their intent to killing you guys, so guys can be on guard of attacks all the time and not be one of the martyr of this fight." Reborn answered slowly. "Kai was thinking for you guys from the very start, as you can see, so don't blame him for his cover story if Kai ever gets back alive." Reborn said with a little doubt.

"Ever get back alive?" Chrome was clearly shocked for a second. "Boss, ever?'

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera exclaimed. "Of course we will get Jyuudaime back without a scratch, what are you saying? We have the resolution for that! We will never leave Jyuudaime alone!"

"Yes, of course I know that, Gokudera Hayato." Reborn said grimly with worried eyes. "Of course you guys have the resolution. But remember, the Vassallo family got the resolution to get their old boss's life back no matter what, and their resolutions might be even stronger than yours."

"But-" Gokudera tried to interrupt. Reborn silenced him with one impatient wave of hand.

"I am not worried about the Vassallos trying to kill Kai, they don't want to do that at all, they still think us as their friends on some standards, in addition their goal is not Kai's life, remember?" Then Reborn lowered his head. "I am worried about Kai trying to give his life to the Vassallo family instead of one of you guys to pay his so-called 'debt' to the family."

There was pure silence, the air seemed to be denser than one second before. With a short cough and a dry laugh, Rokudo Mukuro broke the silence.

"So how are we going to deal with issue then, kufufu?" Mukuro said with a worried face. "Now we learned the truth, I guess the only way to deal with this problem peacefully is to talk?"

"No!" Sasagawa shouted while punching the air. "We shall fight to the extreme! The personality of the Vassallo family told me that they will not back up unless they get what they wanted!"

"That's true." Reborn nodded slowly. "A battle is the only way to deal with this issue."

"But," Hibari suddenly said in everyone's gaze. "But, little baby, what does it have to do with Sawada Tsunayoshi? Explain."

"Nothing except a small guess." Reborn said, pretending to not care. _It's not yet the time to tell them that_. Reborn thought. _Not_ _yet_. But actually, even Reborn himself couldn't explain the coincidence on time involving the sudden change of both the Vongola Ring and Sawada Tsunasyoshi. "I was just too pissed about Tsunayoshi-san leaving Vongola like that, and mad about about Bernardino Vassallo using those dirty tricks."

"I guess we shall start making a plan, then?" As the right hand man of Vongola Decimo, Gokudera suggested out of experience. "A plan to dismiss their thought of jailing Jyuudaime, the thought of taking the life of one of us, the the thought of taking away the Vongola Ring."

"The first two should be prior to the third one since we don't know the whereabouts of the Vongola Ring, either." Reborn said drily.

"Yes, Reborn-san." Gokudera smiled bitterly while nodding slightly. "The best plan that come into my mind is that the Vassallo family and us fight tomorrow night, as their original plan suggested. This battle can be a one shot to end this stupid conflict. If we win, they give us back our Jyuudaime; if we lost, we..."

"Yeah, just realised, we don't have the Vongola Ring, they will not be satisfied." Yamamoto said drily. "And if we lost, to carry out their wish, one of us will die. That's considered worst case scenario."

"How about that they can keep dame-Kai until we can fulfil their wish?" Reborn said bitting his finger. "Yes, Gokudera Hayato, I don't like that either, but that is the only thing the Vassallo family can be satisfied about if they couldn't get their wish fulfilled. After all, the misunderstandings they have is not with the whole Vongola Family, but only with dame-Kai for not acting quick enough."

"Shit." Gokudera swore loudly but he agreed the plan in silence. "_Great_ then." He said with a small anger. "I will send a message to the Vassallo family then." Then he stormed out of the room leaving the rest of the guardians with a grim atmosphere.

"_Boss_..." Chrome said in a low voice as she looked outside the window with teary eyes. All the guardians know the difference of power between themselves and the Vassallo family, there's basically no chance that they can win. Nakamura Kai will just be a scapegoat of their failure.

"I guess now we must pray that Sawada Tsunayoshi has not yet sided with the Vassallo family on this issue." Reborn said. "And if we can locate him, we must find him as soon as possible." Then he ran out of the room heading for the office of Spanned and Irie Shoichi. For the extra delicate fire detector they owned. The rest of the guardians nodded at each other and exited the room in silence. In their heart, they know, if they want to win the fight with the Vassallo family, the _only_ chance was on Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

><p>"I-nii, the Vongola just sent us a message." III knocked on I's door as they finished their argument about their feelings on the issues around Nakamura Kai. Or their so called way of dealing with a hot problem. "It seemed like the Vongola wants to fight us tomorrow for the issue."<p>

There was silence for half a minute. The silence brought III some great pressure. The I spoke. "Any standards?"

III was used to I's strange choice of words. "Yes. If we won, we keep Nakamura and do whatever we want to him until they can find the true Vongola Ring. If they win, this issue just goes into the air and we give them back their Nakamura Kai."

"Seems like every good thing's on their road." I's sneering passed through the door. "Well, anyways, the Vassallo family has us, right? Great then, we shall accept the offer. Maybe just a past time." Then I added twenty seconds later when III was about to leave. "I will go too this time."

"You sure?" III said in pure surprise. "I-nii, are you sure that the six Vongola guardians with no Sky deserve I-nii to move?"

"Yeah." I said with some strange means. "This is a great chance, I can't miss it. I will tell our stupid boss about it later."

"Yes, I-nii. We will all follow your orders. Rafael Piazza will also come with us incase we need his hand or power." III said quietly as he backed away from I's closed door.

Inside the wooden door, I sank back into his chair in pure excitement, his eyes shining. A trace of red appeared on the corner of his corneas. "Fat chance." He murmured with desperation, as if trying to grab something. "I can't let you go this easily, fat chance."

Slowly, he opened a drawer on his desk which locates in the centre of this dark room. Not a lot of people in the Vassallo family entered this room before. Most of them don't even know the existence of I since I rarely leaves his room. Most of the time, it's the underbosses or Bernardino who visit him. Slapping his two hands together in happiness and eagerness to fight, also to reach his goal, his right hand reached for the thing lying peacefully in the drawer.

Wiping off the dusts on the thing, I gently puts it inside the pocket on his shirt: the pocket closest to heart. Smiling a little, his pupils seemed to be glaring with red lights, the red belongs to the colour of pools of blood.

"Time for you to go, _Tornator_."


	19. Chapter 18

**hey mina-san this is kk-chan. Well, update early today since I am going to my friend's house... Hehehe... Well, anyways, ignore that stupid dumb laugh. Cough, this is the new chapter, I just realised that the chapters are getting longer and longer, holly... Well anyways, please enjoy the new update, thx!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Tsuna lied still on his bed. Deactivating his mist ring, his eyes went for his hand which was lifted over his head. On his right hand, there was his ultimate weapon: the Vongola Gears.

He earned this deadly weapon a while ago. How many years? Five years? It was so long ago, like another life. It was during a fight that ended with the death of the Primo mist guardian. He could barely remember the exact details of him earning this weapon using his own resolution, but it had something to do with Chrome. Tsuna's eyes narrowed a little as his thought went for Chrome.

"Chrome Dokuro..." Tsuna whispered quietly. After all, Chrome Dokuro was the first girl who actually _kiss_ Tsuna. _Dame_-Tsuna, I mean. Even though it was just _'saying hello'_, it left a deep impression inside Tsuna's head. Chrome Dokuro became pretty strong in the past few years. She grew up quickly along with her Rokudo Mukuro-sama. During the fight which sent Tsuna into this parallel worlds, Chrome escaped the first murder attempt using her own power. But she wasn't so lucky the second time, she was killed in an instant. Of course, Tsuna was not present during the killing, but he received images of it in his head thanks to his enemy. _Or is this the special power of the Vongola Rings, now in form of the Vongola Gears?_ Tsuna wondered slowly as he rolled his body to the left side, lowering his hand in front of his face so he can take a closer look at his Vongola Gears. The power of the seven cubed is so powerful that it is sometimes considered as a legend by people who refused to believe in it. As 1/3 of the seven cubed, the Vongola Rings also holds great power.

_Can the Vongola Ring send images of the guardians into the head of the boss when the sky attribute ring holder desperately wants to see his/her guardians? _Tsuna wondered as his hand touched the edge of the VG. _Like, for example, now, I want to see the face of Gokudera Hayato! _A shot of light shot straight out from the VG right into Tsuna's forehead, as it did during the Vongola Inheritation ceremony in the future. Tsuna shrunk back a little in sudden surprise. The inside his brain as he recognised the image, his eyes widened in surprise.

He saw the Gokudera Hayato of this world, not his world, training with the rest of the guardians like hell. As he saw Gokudera ducked an attack from Hibari, he saw Gokudera murmured a short sentence.

"For the fight with the Vassallo tomorrow, for the fight to get Jyuudaime back..."

_Live image_? Tsuna thought in surprise._ What's the fight tomorrow? Wasn't it cancelled thanks to the fake Vongola ring?_ In great confusion, Tsuna activated his sky Arcobaleno ability number one: _mind reading_.

His eyebrows raised as he learned the details. Tsuna at the age of twenty is pretty good at reading other's fighting power the first time he sees them. After fighting with the Vongola Guardians of this worlds and being tested by the underbosses of the Vassallo family, he could feel the huge gap of power between them. There was no chance that the Vongola Guardians can win! Nakamura Kai will be kept in the cell forever if this is the current situation!

_Nakamura Kai...?_ Tsuna's mind slowed down. For the first time since he arrived at this world, Tsuna's mind tried to consider this whole situation from Nakamura's point of view. It looked like Nakamura Kai was extremely similar to Tsuna. Maybe not so similar to the Tsuna now, but definitely the same as the Tsuna two years ago. With the resolution of putting their comrades and friends, even their enemies sometimes in front of their own needs, both Tsuna and Nakamura often face a lot of difficult choices. Bitting his lips, Tsuna asked himself one question while the image of Gokudera Hayato was still flashing in front of his eyes.

_ What will...what will Nakamura Kai, the Vongola Decimo of this world, do at this point knowing the whole situation?_

_He will probably try to stop the fight tomorrow even if it will cost him his own life. _That thought went right inside Tsuna's head. The image of Gokudera was gone, his whole mind was focused on this one single business. _He will blame himself for the whole incident. Then he will try to stop it in exchange of his life._

_Why am I thinking about this?_ Tsuna shut his eyes slowly. _The needs of Nakamura Kai is non of my business_. Sighing one more time, Tsuna passed out in tiredness.

* * *

><p>Dark hallways, then it leads into a dark room. The door was locked. His hand reached out for the steel handle which was even colder than ice. His other hand went inside his pocket and took out the thing. His ultimate weapon. A smile lit up on his darkened face. Slowly, he put the thing into that small dent on the top of the handle and turned it. <em>Crack<em>. Then the opening of the door.

The small cell was even darker than the outside. There was no window in the room, the whole room was sealed tightly except a small pipe to pump in oxygen. The cell smelled like grass for some reason. Holding his nose while shaking his head, his eyes went around the room searching for his target. Then his gaze fixed on the object shrinking in the left corner of this tiny cell.

He smirked. Such a stupid place to shrink in. What a stupid coward. Tilting his head like a curious child, he headed for the dark object. But the object seemed to not notice his existence at all. It remained silent and unmoving. Reaching out one hand, he lifted the object up by grabbing tightly on the object's head. The object made no movement to escape. It remained lifeless.

Slapping himself in forgetfulness, he remembered that he didn't send any food down here for seven days. He grinned. Even his stupid boss don't know the location. This place is _his_ top secret room. The best place to hide the object when he was tying to find a great place to put this object in.

Squeezing the object's pale cheek, he laughed out in a low voice. His body shaking out of excitement. It was midnight. If anyone happened to hear this laugh, it was most possible that they will run away as quick as possible while screaming out loud, calling 'ghost'.

It is now only around eighteen hour until the fight, he thought with a smirk. You are going to be great during the battle.

He took out the thing and put it on his right middle finger. Fidgeting with it for a second, his eyes grew wider in happiness.

"Just wait, the Vongola Family, _and _Berbardino Vassallo," Underboss I said with a loud laugh. "ha, see how I kill all of you in one second tomorrow."

His hand grew tighter around Nakamura Kai's neck before he finally released it and lit the Tornator.

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Tsuna woke up with a start. He shouted out in extreme pain. His right hand hurt like hell. Wincing in pain, his eyes went for the Vongola Gears.<p>

_Why was it growing so tight just one second earlier?_ Tsuna wondered. Looking at the Vongola Gears, his eyes flew for the clock. It was one in the morning. _Why now? _Tsuna scratched his head,_ I was dreaming about my comrades in my own world..._ Then his head suddenly remembered the last image he saw before he woke up thanks to the pain on his right hand. That was when his body froze along with his expression. It was an image completely unrelated to his dream earlier.

The body of Nakamura Kai was there lying motionless in the middle of a small dark room with not even on ray of light. But when Tsuna got closer to him, Tsuna heard one clear word, loud and clear. The voice was nostalgic, but it was also a little different than the voice he heard before. This time, the voice was weak and soft. As if the owner of the voice was trying to beg for something. Something that's dear to his life. Maybe even dearer than his own life.

_** "Help."**_

The last desperate call. The last calling for help for the Vongola Family by their current boss, Nakamura Kai, to somebody he don't even know by person.

* * *

><p>"Reborn-san!" Irie Shoichi called out in excitement, "I think I found him!" Then he couldn't control himself anymore. Letting out a loud yawn, he collapsed right onto the computer snoring.<p>

"Yo, Shoichi." Spanner sighed as he pushed Irie slightly. "Ah. anyways. Guess you are pretty tired working so hard trying to find the location of Sawada Tsunayoshi." Then his head turned to Reborn who was holding a serious face. "I will explain it to you then." He said while putting another candy inside his mouth.

"See, the dots with the outer circle colour of dark grey meanings we know the ID of the flame holder." Spanner said while pointing at the dots on the advanced fire detector. "This is Byakuran Gesso, for example." Spanner said pointing at a giant orange dot with the outer circle colour of grey. "The size of the dot represents the power of the fire holder. The colour of the dot represents their major attribute. Because Shoichi just installed an plug-in onto this fire detector, the mist ring or any cover will not work on this fire detector. It will always show the person's major attribute and true power. Thanks to the information system, nobody other that us three and Vongola know the existence of this machine. So they can't have any prevention from not detected."

"Dame-Kai?" Reborn face cracked a little.

"You don't know?" This was Spanner's turn to be surprised. "Vongola ordered us to make this so he can keep track of the location of the guardians and know their power at the time. The dot size will decrease if the fire power or energy was lost from fighting or something."

"Keep going." Reborn waved his surprise away.

"So there are five known sky attribute holder here in Palermo: Xanxus of the Varia, Dino of the Cavallone, Bernardino of the Vassallo, Vongola Nono, Vongola Decimo, and Sawada Tsuanyoshi of the Vassallo." Spanner said cooly.

"Hah?" Reborn exclaimed in surprise. "Sawada Tsunayoshi of the Vassallo? What the hell?"

"Oh," Spanner said raising an eyebrow. His hand pointed at one giant orange dot located in the area marked as 'Vassallo HQ'. "Five out of the Six Sky attribute holder here are known by the system. So this one must be Sawada Tsunayoshi. See, this small orange dot is Vongola, what the Vassallo boss said was true after all, they did capture him and kept him in the cell inside the Vassallo family." Spanner said pointing at a small dot no far away from Tsuna's dot. "Usually it's the same size as the one representing Sawada Tsunayoshi, but now..." His voice dyed off.

"Why..." Reborn whispered under his breathe. "Why...Tsunayoshi-san...why did you freaking joined the Vassallo? Why do you want to be our enemy!"

"No, you are wrong, Reborn-san." A voice came from the door. Reborn turned his head so quick that he nearly sprained it.

"Tsunayoshi-san will never do that. I can see that in his resolution." Gokudera Hayato said leaning against the door.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Gokudera Hayato, when are you here?" Reborn said in surprise. He took no notice of him until now.

"I was here after our training." Gokudera said slowly. "That Irie bloke tried his best. We should thank him later."

"Huh?" Both Spanner and Reborn were surprised at Gokudera being grateful at people other than Nakamura Kai.

"When I looked into Tsunayoshi-san's eyes that day, before he fired at Bernardino Vassallo, those usually pure eyes was filled with deep sadness. He really wanted to be part of us. That was really easy to see." Gokudera said cooly. "But behind the wish of becoming part of us, there lies the resolution of protecting Vongola with his life." Looking at the shocked face of Reborn and Spanner, Gokudera turned his face away from them and looked up at the ceiling. On the ceiling, there was a painting of the sky. It was rumoured to be painted Vongola Primo himself.

"Well, when I first met him in middle school, I took no notice of him at all. He was just another garbage in the Nami middle school. But this time, when I fought him back in Namimori, his power seemed to grow rapidly. But even during the trainings, whenever my arrow touches his fire, there was this extreme sense of loneliness that passes through my body." Gokuder said looking into his hands. "I think the Baseball Idiot and Hibari felt that, too. When he was training us, I know the way was a little Spartan, but he was doing it for the good of us. He was actually feeling really worried for us about the fight."

"And the note he left us, you remember, Reborn-san?" Gokudera said slowly, now looking at Reborn straight in the eyes. "Did you notice the dried tear drops on the corner of the paper? He didn't really leave the Vongola on his own will, he felt that he was squeezed out of the Vongola because we did not accept him. There was no place for him in the Vongola."

Looking at Reborn who was now on the edge of crying, (Yes, Miko-chan know Reborn will NEVER cry, but just meaning here that he was pretty moved), Gokudera smiled a little. "So, I bet when Tsunayoshi-san learned that the Vassallo is our enemy on this issue, so he went undercover into the Vassallo family to help us. So let's just trust him! He will help us!"

"It make some sense." Spanner said chewing on his candy. "The dot of Sawada Tsuanyoshi was blue earlier, meaning rain attribute. But after removing the mist coverup using this fire detector, we see this giant orange dot. Meaning he was under disguise."

"Told you so." Gokudera smiled as he exited the room yawning. "Now I am fine knowing Tsunayoshi-san's on the same side as us. I am quite tired right now. Sorry, Reborn-san. Good night, mina." The he went into the hallway.

"Interesting comprehension, Gokudera Hayato." Reborn said with a mysterious smile. "Didn't know you are that careful."

"Huh..." Spanner said somehow in great confusion. "He didn't ask one thing about Vongola? Now strange!"

"You don't understand." Reborn said twisting his hair into more curls. "He was just trying to avoid the fact that Kai was captured with his power taken away from him. I bet for the Gokudera Hayato now, even speaking the name of Kai would hurt him greatly. He was just trying to put his hopes on Tsunayoshi-san."

"Of course," Reborn continued while Spanner tried to absorb the information. "After all these years, he learnt to trust his comrades, also to believe in their powers. In an emergency like that, I bet all the guardians know that it is more important to put the good of the whole Vongola family in front of the good of their friends. If with one life we can earn more time for the family to live, we will do that. Even if it means dame-Kai will die."

"Didn't you guys said you won't desert any of your comrades?" Spanner said as he moved towards Shoichi who was now on the edge of falling down from his chair. His eyebrows a little twisted. "I thought you guys would go and get Vongola out no matter what!"

"Yes. That was we said five years ago during the ceremony." Reborn said. "But dame-Kai was not in that promise."

"What do you mean by that?" Spanner said in great confusion while putting Irie Shoichi onto his bed.

"Nakamura Kai refused to be rescued by anybody if he was captured." Reborn said in a strange tone. "Nor did he want to be saved if he met a hard enemy."

"What the...!" Spanner said, his mouth half opened. He was unable to comprehend Nakamura's idea.

"Yeah." Reborn smiled bitterly. "That innocent dame-Kai didn't want anybody, even his enemy, to get hurt because of him."

* * *

><p>"Help...?" Tsuna whispered into the thin air. "Nakamura Kai...the real Nakamura Kai said 'help' to me?" He tilted his head trying to understand the whole situation. "And what was that dark room, so creepy, but the atmosphere was kind of familiar in a way..." Tsuna narrowed his eyes trying to think back. Where had he experience such a grim atmosphere, the atmosphere filled with darkness and eagerness for power? He must have been in such an atmosphere just a few days ago! Bitting his lips hard, Tsuna tried to remember what happened to him in the past few days.<p>

Then '_click_', he remembered. His eyes widened a little but it regained normal one second later.

"The office of Mr.I..." Tsuna murmured as he activated his mist ring again, turning back into the fake identity of 'Rafael Piazza'. The realisation of that made him feel extremely unsafe inside this bedroom, as if Ⅰ was looking at him from somewhere near the whole time. "They kept Nakamura inside I's office?" He said out of astonishment.

"And for the current situation of Nakamura Kai..." Tsuna knew perfectly well about Nakamura's current body condition just by looking at it. His life was extremely fragile. With his power taken away from him, he was just a cow ready to be slaughtered. He was in no shape of escaping. How can the Vassallo treat him like that! Tsuna was extremely pissed remembering that. After all, he and Nakamura Kai both belong to the Vongola Family and they have blood relationships with each other.(well, all Vongola Boss are related to each other in blood)

_But when the underbosses were talking about Bernardino Vassallo, they said he was a kind boss who is very generous_. Tsuna was kind of confuse right now. _They said he never hurt anybody just for fun. He was just another regular man. How can such a man do such things to a innocent kid?_

That was when Tsuna realised another output. The output he hated to consider in whatever situation.

_ There's a betrayer inside the Vassallo family._

Then a huge wave of headache attacked him: side affect of him working too hard marking those documents in the Vongola HQ a few days earlier. He winced and passed out back onto his bed in pain. The night fell silent again.

But Tsuna didn't realise, when he fell back onto his bed, he reseted the mist ring by accident, turning himself invisible from others. It will be only the next morning that he notices that. And it will also be in the morning that he notices something else, something even more shocking than the 'Help!" from Nakamura this midnight.

* * *

><p>"Please work." He said in a low voice after praying to the god in his heart. Slowing, he turned the outside ring of the lit Tornator into a specific place. The flame instantly turned invisible, showing just how hot is the flame right now. Tilting his head again and praying once more, he put the invisible fire right over the heart of the object.<p>

The object made a short sound of wincing in pain, but it fell silent one second later. As the barely visible flame grew larger, the face of the object turned from extremely pale into a healthy colour of normal skin, a little bit like rose. The dark hair of the object seemed to regain its shine. The smile on his face grew larger and larger. When the invisible flame finally ran out, he let out a harsh laugh.

He put away the flame on the Tornator as quick as possible. Holding back his excitement, he leaned down and touched the face of the object like observing a nicely carved statue. His face went into a wild expression when he realised that he had succeeded. He did much better than he himself had expected! He quickly took off the Tornator and put it back into his shirt pocket.

Whispering a latin like language under his breathe, he murmured a thank you to his god. Then he stood up, gazing down at the object he just renewed. Letting out a short sneer, he said with those bloody red pupils:

"Yo, Vongola, and my dear Vassallo friends, see you in hell."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tsuna woke up at seven thirty. Thirty minutes later than his usual time, maybe because that he was way too tired in his heart these few days. He had a dream about Byakuran talking to him yesterday. He bet it was not a dream but some kind of message sent by Byakuran because our dear Shiro-chan did that to the pissed Tsu-chan once before in his own world when Byakuran couldn't find the exact whereabouts of Tsuna.<p>

"Tsu-chan, where are you right now?" Byakuran said in his dream with a worried face. It was a true worried face, not just a joke by him. "I couldn't find you anywhere! I heard from a source that you bombed the Vongola Headquarters? Great choice to get your furiousity away, but leaving the Vongola headquarters is not such a great choice for you! I am actually very worried when I couldn't locate you in the area belongs to the Vongola family!"

"Anyways, just saying, I think I found a way to send you back to your world! But, uh, it's only 95% safe now. So, for you own safety I will not let you try it so I won't send you to some other parallel world. I will try to contact you in one day, that will probably be when its ready." Byakuran said in a light tone. "So be careful tomorrow and try not to get hurt! Or when I send you back and your guardians found out that you were hurt in the heart, they are going to kill me."

"My guardians?" Tsuna asked with some kind of confusion.

"Yes, your guardians! All of them, Tsu-chan!" Byakuran said happily. "They are all back!" Before Tsuna could thank him, his head disappeared and Tsuna woked up with an extremely exited face.

Then Tsuna realised that his body was invisible. Smiling drily at his mist ring, he switched the ability into simple disguise. Tidying himself up, he exited his bedroom wearing his formal suite after making his bed. He found his door to be unlocked, but he remembered locking the door from the inside yesterday night before sleeping. But that was not important right now. Today was the day to fight the Vongola family, and today would also be the day he, Sawada Tsunayoshi, fix this stupid issue within these two families.

Tsuna arrived at the place where the seven underbosses except I usually spend their whole night playing poker and falling asleep on each other's body around two in the morning. He knocked on the door gently. Nobody answered.

Tsuna tilted his head slightly. He knocked a little harder, but still there was no sound inside the room. After trying for three times, Tsuna got a little impatient. Whispering 'Gomei' under his breathe, he kicked lightly on the door. The door flew open, it felt as light as a feather: somebody unlocked the door earlier. _Or maybe they forgot to lock it,_ Tsuna thought. Then he stepped inside the room.

His feet stopped right there. Tsuna's mouth, already in the shape of saying 'good morning', froze in the shape of a small 'o'. His eyes were coloured red. Not because it turned red on its own, but because it was reflected by red lights inside the room.

Tsuna's leg was shaking along with his hands. He was on the edge of collapsing onto the floor. So that was why his door was not locked...somebody was there earlier...but thank god he switched the mist ring ability...

All seven underbosses, dead. Murdered, no, slaughtered right inside their own family.


	21. Chapter 20

**sorry mina-san for not updating yesterday, miko-chan kind of passed out... gomei. Anyways, the reborn thing, I must admit that I was out of my mind, reborn crying? Noooooo! Gomei for that... Ok then, trust me, I am kinda stuck on this story, meaning I don't know how to end it! AHHH! Sb. help miko-chan! Anyways, here's the chapter, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

The bodies of the underbosses was twisted in strange angles. Their face were in pain. Some of their glassy eyes were wide open, filled with surprise and fear. Tsuna leaned down and touched the blood. It was still in liquid form and the colour was still fairly bright. They were killed just a short while ago.

Tsuna shook away all his shock and leaned down over the body of Underboss VI. VI was lying face down on the floor, his hair was a little messy. There was a giant cut on his neck, making it separate from him body. But the swing was so quick that the head couldn't separate from the body before falling down to the ground. A few veins on the side still connected the head with the body. But if Tsuna just touch it, it will fall apart instantly.

Tsuna's hand gently touched the left arm of VI, it was still warm. They were only killed a short time ago, probably attacked when they were sleeping. Taking a huge, Tsuna decided to figure this whole thing out. Closing his eyes, he let out a long sigh. He really didn't want to do this. It kind of scare him in a way.

Tsuna put his left hand under the chest of VI, he then out his right hand under VI's head. The small movement made the few veins connecting the head and the body break. The head immediately went disconnected from the body. More blood came out from the cut, making Tsuna's pants coloured dark red. Closing his eyes, Tsuna flipped the body and the head over. His hand was shivering a little. He kind of liked these seven underbosses. Thinking that around eight hours ago these people were still talking to him with energy and now dead in front his eyes scared him.

The eyes of VI were wide open. Like the eyes of VII and III, they were filled with fear and surprise. The glassy eyes was engraved with the last thing VI saw in this world. Holding back his fears, Tsuna looked into these eyes. With his special abilities, he thought that it was highly possible that he could read something out of those pained expressions.

Then Tsuna saw the last thing VI saw in this world. The right hand which was holding the head of VI suddenly started shaking, making VI's head rolling away from Tsuna, leaving a trail of blood along the way. It bounced off the wall when it finally hit it and stopped when it got stuck in the corner of a cabinet and a small wooden table.

Tsuna couldn't control himself anymore, his whole body was shaking uncontrollably. _This is impossible...this is not happening...please! Please! Somebody just wake me up from this fearful dream! Pinch me! Stab me on the air! Do whatever you want to me, just get me outta here!_ Tsuna's mind was blank. Actually, it was because that he didn't know what to think. His whole mind was actually like a bowl of messed up noodles. This image totally screwed up his mind system. This image made all his guess and all his plans considered false. This image told him that what he was thinking before the whole time was all false. He made some completely stupid guesses.

Tsuna covered his face with his hands soaked with the blood of VI and the other underbosses. He forgot to wipe them of. Actually, he don't even care about them right now, he really don't. The sound of bell was ringing inside his head, the bell of death. It kind of make sense now. Somebody entered his room earlier this morning, but thanks to his mist ring, the intruder didn't see him. That was why he was standing here **alive** and **breathing** right now. With out Mukuro's mist ring, he would be just **dead** as the underbosses right now.

"But the intruder..." Tsuna's voice was shaking, making it hard to recognise what he was saying. "It don't make any sense at all!"

"How can..._.How can the intruder be Nakamura Kai_?" Tsuna shouted in desperair.

* * *

><p>"Woho, fight tonight." Yamamoto said with a giant grin as he entered the training room. The rest of the guardians are already there. "Mina-san let's beat the Vassallos, yeah!"<p>

"Yamamoto, you baseball idiot." Gokudera said relaxingly, "You are kinda late you idiot."

"Nah, don't be so pissed Octopus head." Sasagawa said patting Gokudera's shoulder. "He's just late for thirty seconds, he deserves a medal for that?"

"Huh?" Gokudera was unable to understand what he was saying for a second. Then he understood. "What the freaking hell are you saying, you stupid lawn head? How dare you say that to me, you baka!"

"Kufufu..." Mukuro smirked as he walked towards Chrome. "Stupid people, scaring my dear Chrome like that, you group of idiot."

"Weaklings, crowding, bite to death." Typical Hibari logic that nobody in Vongola can escape.

"Lambo-sama wants Kai! Lambo-sama wants candy!" Lambo, who was crying in the corner, shouted.

Reborn was standing right in front of the door. He just entered the room around thirty seconds ago, and this was what he saw. Fidgeting with Leon who was changing into different kinds of revolvers or guns, he finally couldn't bear it anymore. Slowly, he changed Leon into a high quality silver revolver, extremely similar to the one Tsuna owns.

"Shut the fuck up!" Reborn shouted firing a shot of bullet into the air. "Bang!" Then dead silence.

"The fight is tonight, at six." Reborn said calmly while putting Leon back onto the top of his hat, looking at the freaked out guardians in the eyes. "Bernardino Vassallo and his underbosses will all come. This will be the fight which sets the destiny of your boss and the Vongola Ring. So you guys must succeed." But even when he was saying that, Reborn's mind told him that in 99.9% cases, they would not win."

"So, let's start the training. Yamamoto, you are with Go-" Reborn's words were cut in midair by the entering of Irie Shoichi. Irie fell right onto the ground as soon as he broke open the training room door.

"Huh, what's wrong, Shoichi?" Yamamoto said with a giant grin. "Are you ok? You fell pretty hard, I must say." Then he started walking towards Irie trying to help him up. But this time, Irie got up to his feet at the speed nobody has ever seen him in. It was so quick that even Reborn raised his eyebrows.

"The small house...! The small house of Bernardino Vassallo in the forest surrounding the Vongola Headquarters!" Irie coughed really hard.

"What's wrong with it?" Reborn said as he remembered that Bernardino was still there yesterday night when he checked the fire detector.

"Kai-kun just went inside there! He flew there at the speed of 9km/10min!"

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera was surprised. He saw how small Nakamura's dot was yesterday, and today he was up and going at top speed? Kind of strange.

"Yes! Kai-kun! Also..." Irie Shoichi said as he scratched his head. "There's somebody else heading towards Vongola at top speed. Somebody quite strong. He was fifteen km away when I left the technician's room one minute ago, so he will probably be here in ten minu-"

"BANG!" The training room door was crashed. This time crashed into many small pieces. Reborn's eyebrows raised as he remembered it costed him 200,000 euros for these doors. But when he saw the newcomer, the thought of money quickly flew 1000km away.

"Quick!" Sawada Tsunayoshi said coughing hard out of tiredness, his face and hands were covered with blood. His suit was also soaked. Of course, not his own blood, but the blood of the Vassallo underbosses. And the other family members of the Vassallo family. Because when he checked the Vassallo HQ one room by room after he exited the room containing the bodies of the underbosses, he realised that he, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was the only living person in the whole castle. Everyone, even including the dogs, were killed by Nakamura Kai. The blood drops coloured the whole castle red. The way of slaughtering was so cruel that even Tsuna started to fear.

"Quick!" Tsuna said. "Nakamura's coming! Prepare to fight!"

"Kai? Fight?" Yamamoto said in confusion, his eyes fixed on the blood all over Tsuna's body. "Why should we fight Kai?"

"He killed everyone in the Vassallo family." Tsuna said as he regained his normal chill. "I think he's coming for you."

"But that's good, right?" Mukuro said slowly. "Kufufu. if Vongola killed everyone in the Vassallo family, why should we care about the fight tonight. Sawada Tsunayoshi, I think your mind is a mess."

"Huh?" They were right. _This is Vongola. The Vassallo wanted their ring, it was good news for them if Nakamura killed everyone in the Vassallo family, but... _Tsuna thought slowly. _This didn't feel right, it didn't feel like the right Nakamura Kai._

"Describe Nakamura Kai for me, then." Tsuna said trying to reassure his guess, _could it be...? The body of I was found inside his office though. Nobody in the Vassallo family escaped this massacre except Bernardino. Anyways, let's see... _"Describe his personality, his code of conduct."

"Well, Jyuudaime's kind and understanding." To Tsuna's surprise, Gokudera said that first. Gokudera felt kinda suspicious too since he had doubts about the quick recovery of Nakamura Kai. "He would never kill anybody on purpose. Even if he had to hurt somebody, he would try to cause them the least pain."

_The least pain..._.A mysterious smile appeared on Tsuna's face. T_hat's similar to me. What happened this morning inside the Vassallo HQ is definitely not Nakamura's work then. At least not his own will._ But then Tsuna hesitated. Could it be that Nakamura was hiding his true personality through all these years? Like Tsuna was doing in the past few days. There's the possibility of that since he does not know the true Nakamura by person.

"Oh, anyways." Tsuna said while waving away all these useless thoughts. "Just prepare to fight." He said as he clutched his head tightly. "No matter who your enemy will be, this is going to be a harsh battle."

Meanwhile, in the small house of Bernardino Vassallo, Nakamura Kai was staring down at the dead body of the person who ordered I to imprison him. His pupils were no longer the colour of greyish brown, but the colour of red, dyed by blood. But for a second, his eyes grew unfocused and went back to the grey. Hitting his head hard, the eyes went back to red. Struggle to get outta the cottage, he covered his face with one hand, leaving only half of his face visible.

"Vongola, here I come."


	22. Chapter 21

**Ahh... This chapter is extremely strange after all, as I expected. Ok, then, WARNING: This chapter contains minor BL(not really Yaoi) descriptions, please, skip it if you don't like it mina-san. Oh, also, one character from the prequel will come up, for mina-san who didn't read the prequel, more information of the character will come up at the end of the chapter...so no spoilers.**

**And gomei, miko-chan might not be able to update tomorrow, Miko-chan's going to see a doctor with her friend after that passed-out thing at the mall...gomei!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

"Sawada-san, I still don't get what you meant by the big fight." Gokudera asked slowly scratching his head. "Well, what's happening? And what did you mean by Jyuudaime attacking us?"

Tsuna took a look outside the small window, he could he the flame of Nakamura getting closer and closer. Bitting his lips, he declared loudly. "There's no time to explain now. If you guys want to see the truth, I suggest you get inside this mist space." He took out his mist ring and created an area of mist to store the guardians in.

"Ok." Reborn nodded without asking anymore questions, to everyone's surprise. Then he took out his Leon gun, "Ok, everyone get inside this place, or..." He fired a shot into the ceiling. Some tiled fell down and landed on the ground, creating a great sound affect. The guardians shivered a little and stepped inside the mist world either happily or angrily with complains. Before he went inside, Reborn turned his head and looked at Tsuna who was facing him with his back, already in Hyper mode. "One last question, Tsunayoshi-san."

"Spit it out." Tsuna said cooly as he checked the short knives under his coat. "Quick."

Hesitating for a second, Reborn asked slowly. "Tsunayoshi-san, do you have the Vongola Ring?"

Pure silence. Tsuna stopped moving his hands. Yesterday he finally understood why the Vingola Ring of Nakamura Kai turned into a fake after he arrived at this new world. It was a simple rule made by the creator of Vongola. If for some reason two Vongola rings appeared in one world at the same time period, the holder with stronger power and better resolution will hold the true Vongola ring. This rule only limit on the Sky attribute Vongola ring. When Tsuna arrived, Nakamura's ring was in the hand of Bernardino Vassallo who was definitely a fake, thus Tsuna holds the true ring. "Yes, I do have it." Tsuna said slowly. "And you will _not_ know why."

"I understand." Reborn nodded to Tsuna's surprise. "Because I think I know why already."

"Great then." Tsuna cut Reborn out . "Now please get inside the mist world as soon as possible or I will kick you in." Nakamura will be here in thirty seconds, Tsuna got no idea how strong is the true Nakamura. But from the experience inside the Vassallo family, Nakamura was definitely extremely strong.

"Sure." Reborn stepped inside the mist room. ''Boss." The mist world was sealed automatically as Reborn stepped inside in all the guardians's gazes. Did Reborn-san just call Sawada Tsunayoshi 'boss'?

"..." Tsuna remained silent. Nakamura's body appeared 5m away from him one second after the mist world was sealed. The killing intent on Nakamura's body was extreme, much stronger than Hibari Kyouya. Tsuna shivered a little as he felt the cold air splashing right onto his body. The hairstyle of Nakamura was similar to his. Now, both lowering their heads, they were all unable to see each other's expression.

"...Who are you...?" To Tsuna's surprise, Nakamura spoke first. _Bernardino Vassallo didn't tell me about the existence of this person_. Nakamura thought. _Who's this guy?_ He felt a little sense of familiarity. He must have seen him somewhere before.

"You don't need to know." Tsuna said as he raised his left fist. _Wait_, he told himself, _I need to get what I need to know out first._ Calm down, Sawada Tsunayoshi. "Who are you, then? I am not sure I know you?"

"Oh, you don't know me?" Nakamura smiled slightly. As soon as he did so, Gokudera and the rest of guardians who were observing the situation raised their eyebrows unnoticeably. _This is weird._ That was the thought inside Gokudera's mind. _Jyuudaime's smile was not like this. His smile was much purer! What happened, Jyuudaime?_ "I am genuinely Nakamura Kai, the Vongola Decimo."

「いいえ, きみでわありません.」 Tsuna said cooly in Japanese. This is one of the tricks he decided to use on Nakamura Kai to check that if he's the true Nakamura Kai or not. When Bernardino was acting as Nakamura, he didn't speak one word of Japanese except introducing himself to the class back in Japan. If this Nakamura Kai is fake...

「すみませんが、 わたしわボネゲレデシモ中村海です。あなたわ...?」 Nakamura replied in fluent Japanese, disagreeing with Tsuna who just told him that he was not Vongola Decimo. Tsuna bit his lip as his first trick failed.

「沢田綱吉です。」Tsuna replied slowly as he heard Nakamura Kai's question. Then he rose his head slowly. Now it was possible to see the eyes of Nakamura Kai. Tsuna shrunk a little as he saw the eye colour. The colour of blood red, the colour that he was drained in right now. His head pained at the recognition of this colour. _But...But wasn't Nakamura's eyes grey? _Tsuna asked himself slowly. It was also the question inside every guardian's head. Why in the world did it turn red? This kind of red?

「沢田綱吉、噫。」Nakamura said slowly as he stepped one step closer to Tsuna. 「面白いです〜」He whispered, making it possible only for Tsuna to hear. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, no, Rafael Piazza? いいえ?" Looking at Tsuna's panicked expression, a mysterious smile rose on Nakamura's face. Getting even closer to Tsuna who was quite stunned, Nakamura lifted Tsuna's chin with one pale hand. Happy about making Tsuna shocked, he leaned closer to Tsuna's face as if trying to kiss him on the chin. Tsuna tried to back up, but he found his body unable to move.

Inside the mist world, the guardians and Reborn were all stunned. They all realised something was wrong with Nakamura. But Nakamura doing this kind of thing to another guy with such a strange expression? **Jeez**. _This is definitely not the true Nakamura Kai._ Reborn thought inside his hand, his hand gripping tight on his gun. _But this is definitely dame-Kai's body. Where's your soul, Kai?_ _**Where the hell is it!**_

Nakamura leaned towards Tsuna's ear. Slowly, he whispered out a sentence into Tsuna's ear. While Tsuna was trying to respond to the sentence, he gave Tsuna a light hug. Before Tsuna could react, he pushed Tsuna's to the corner of the room which was right behind them. Sticking his knee between Tsuna's legs, he kissed Tsuna slowly on the lips.

"WTF!" All the guardians in the mist world shouted. But the outside world was unable to hear them at all. Of course, unable to comprehend their anger and surprise. They were all stunned at the movements by Nakamura, also about Tsuna not trying to fight back. But this time, Mukuro noticed something wrong. He saw a reflection of light inside Nakamura's sleeve. He immediately felt the danger. _Could it be a...!_

Tsuna was totally stunned at the sentence Nakamura just whispered beside his ear. He was totally unable to move. Nakamura probably applied some kind of 'spell' on him. Feeling Nakamura's teeth biting hard on his upper lip, Tsuna opened his mouth slightly in the piercing pain. His own blood filled his mouth, it tasted like sea water for some reason. The red trail of blood slid down the side of his mouth, making a giant contraction with his pale skin. Nakamura started to act even wilder, he leaned closer at Tsuna and slid his tongue inside Tsuna's mouth, his hand clutching Tsuna's two hands even tighter. "Ohwo..." Tsuna said slightly as he felt his tongue being twisted. But he was unable to move at all, even now that the 'spell' was removed at by Tsuna's great abilities. He was just too shocked, and _afraid_ on some means.

_**"噫, Tsuna-chan, the Vongola Decimo of another world, give me the ring please, or I will kill everyone here. alright~"**_

"Can you give me the Vongola Ring, Tsuna-chan?" Nakamura asked once more after he released Tsuna who was now coughing hard.

"Cough...cough...no...cough..." Tsuna said while wiping away the blood on his mouth.

"Ah, so naughty, Tsuna-chan~" Nakamura said with a trickful smile, his red pupils grew even wider at the excitement. "You want to do that again?" He said quietly as he closed up at Tsuna again, leaning closer and closer and closer. Tsuna was just coughing, he tried to avoid Nakamura's head by pushing his body slightly. Then...

"Danger! Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Mukuro shouted inside the mist world. But Tsuna was unable to hear that at all. Reborn then noticed it, too...

Drop, drop, drop, drop... Several red dots appeared on the ground, two seconds later, the rain of blood grew more rapid. The floor surrounding Tsuna and Nakamura soon became a small pool of blood.

"Stalemate..." Reborn's mouth was wide open as he whispered this word. Mukuro's eyes widened as he realised the true situation. "Perfect...stalemate..."

"You are quick, Tsuna-chan, really quick reflexes, I must say, much better than Nakamura Kai." Nakamura said slowly as he tried to wipe away the blood on the side of his mouth. "Always surprising, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Nah, what should I say about you, I-san, or shall I say, Cesare Rizzo-san in the soul, huh." Tsuna said as he stood up wobbly, supporting himself with the wall. "Coming to this world with me after all."

"Yeah, that was a coincidence." Nakamura Kai, no, Underboss I, no, Cesare Rizzo said as he tried to pull out the knife sticking inside his stomach. "But that was a great coincidence, I must say. Giving me another chance to destroy the Vongola who brought me so many pain.

"Owi." Tsuna said as he touched his wound on the chest. He felt that his right lung was cut through, it was becoming a little hard to breathe. He must activate the sun ring quickly or there might be trouble. "Seems like you got lucky thanks to Shiro-chan, too, but just arrive four years earlier than me."

"Yeah," Cesare Rizzo said with a bitter smile. "Byakuran made a stupid mistake, a very stupid one."

* * *

><p>"<em>Tsu-chan!" Byakuran realised Tsuna's decision and shouted. "Don't do that, you will die! Why in the world are you trying to freeze yourself in the ZPB ice along with Cesare Rizzo? You know non of us have the power of unfreeze that ice. Not even Giotto here even if he gets stronger, ok?"<em>

_ "Dame-Tsuna." The Reborn who was now awake said slowly. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"_

_ The ice now completely froze Cesare inside, along with Tsuna's own two arms and his feet. The cloud ring was still shinning it's last lights on Cesare's finger. The effects continued._

_ Tsuna didn't even try to escape. He just stood there, and mouthed three words at Reborn. "I am sorry."_

_ Before the Ice fully freeze Tsuna inside, Byakuran lunched into the sky. Taking out a hand, he hit Tsuna on the head lightly before his own hand was consumed by the raging ice._

_ The ice containing both Tsuna and Cesare fell down from midair, landed right in front of Reborn. As Cesare's soul was frozen inside, the box around Reborn was gone, so was the last trace of Tsuna's soul._

_"Thank you very much, Byakuran Gesso." Reborn said as he turned to the Byakuran who was now coughing out some blood. "Sending Tsuna's soul to another parallel world which he does not exist anymore before the ice complete freezes him inside using what's left of the Mare Ring's power, a very smart move."_

_ "Great you noticed, Arcobaleno." Byakuran coughed slightly as he tried to slash away the ZPB Ice on his sleeve, "I wish Tsu-chan can live well in the other parallel world until we can find a way to bring him back." Then Byakuran stared at Cesare Rizzo who was frozen beside Tsuna, a question rose to his head: is Cesare Rizzo really gone?_

* * *

><p>"When I woke up, I found myself working as a small clark inside the Vassallo family. So I planned all these things, including the betrayal of the guard and the death of the former Vassallo boss." Cesare said as he tilted his head. "I didn't know that you are also in this world, Tsunayoshi-kun, I just wanted to destroy Vongola, that was all."<p>

"So the memory Nakamura had about killing the Vassallo boss was fake then, I guess." Tsuna said as he activated his sun ring behind his back, "Just part of your plan to give the Vassallo underbosses a resolution of destroying Vongola. But when you saw me, you lost all your cool and decided to kill everyone in the Vassallo family to cover up the death of me then. But sorry you failed, my ring protected me."

"I know." Cesare said with a joyful smile, for some reason. The wound on his stomach was already healed, so was the giant cut on Tsuna's chest. Slowly, Cesare took out his left hand and lit the Tornator. A black flame shot out of the tornator.

"Guess you want to end our happy experiences today?" Cesare said with a short laugh.

"Of course," Tsuna said looking at the black flame. _Could this flame be...no...impossible, that banned technique! _"Don't you?"

"Same then." Cesare said as he licked a small cut on the back of his hand. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

><p>Cesare K. Rizzo: tenth boss of the RizzoRossi family boss, father of one of the three sky arcobaleno candidate in Tsuna's world. Killed his own son and attempted to kill Tsuna. The person who caused Tsuna to come to this world. Body frozen inside the ZPB ice along with Tsuna's,


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"What's happening?" The guardians sealed inside the mist world were all confused right now, they didn't know what was happening. The whispering between Sawada Tsunayoshi and 'Nakamura Kai' was so quiet that they only caught sound of a completely unfamiliar name. "Cesare Rizzo?" Reborn mouthed out the name. 'Rizzo... Rizzo..." Then his eyes widened with surprise. "The last boss of the Rizzo family which we destroyed five years ago?"

"We didn't find any trace of him anywhere." Gokudera said as he thought back into that fight. "He disappeared right of after we destroyed his family headquarters. What's wrong with him?" His eyes were filled with confusion.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes. He was feeling a sense of unease, so was Chrome who was shivering behind him, clutching his arm tightly. _What is this feeling?_ Mukuro thought._ I must have felt it somewhere before._ _Maybe not in this life, maybe in my past lives... somewhere, somewhere definitely. _

"Is...is that Rizzo guy inside Kai's body?" Yamamoto said with great hesitation.

Silence. Nakamura was definitely not acting like himself. But the boss of a terminate family inside their boss's body? Creepy. Bitting her lips, Chrome verified the thought of the guardians. "That's true." She said weakly. "It's not boss. Boss cannot wield the mist attribute flame, but I can feel the mist attribute movement in the air surrounding boss."

"Shit." Reborn swore out loud as he turned his gaze on Tsuna who was breathing hard.

_Tsunayoshi-san._ He thought slowly._ Please win._

"Shall we start?" Tsuna said as he tilted his head. His Vongola Gear was already out. "I don't want to wait so long to kill somebody I already defeated." But as he said that sentence, he already released the limit seal on his VG. Inside his heart, he knew that this was not the Cesare Rizzo he fought before. If it was really that technique...it might cost him his life to erase every trace of Cesare on earth.

"Ah, I'm not ready yet." Cesare said with a wide grin. He still looked extremely relaxed. "Since this is not my body..." Cesare said slowly, "then if I use it up fully, it's still alright..." He turn the outside ring of the Tornator again. One second later, the black flame consumed Nakamura's body, but it disappeared one second later. Nothing different could be seen, but Tsuna's face colour turned dead pale, so did the cheek of Rokudo Mukuro.

"You..." Tsuna was unable to speak for a second. "You know that technique? That technique banned by the Vongola VI many years ago? Don't you know doing that will cause Nakamura's body to corrupt once your soul leaves the body?"

"Yep." Cesare said, still smiling. "It will corrupt, of course. But it doesn't matter. Nobody will use it even if it won't corrupt."

"But there's still Nakamura Kai-!" Tsuna was speechless for a second, then his eyes widened with fear. "You-you consumed his soul?"

"Yeah, that banned technique developed accidentally by the mist guardian of Vongola V before his death leaked to my family's information net long ago, you know." Cesare said slowly. "The technique of consuming other's soul to increase your own power. Everything's great. But you must find a body to put your own soul inside or you cannot use this technique. The body of Nakamura Kai will be the third body I destroy."

"You consumed his soul..." Tsuna was still murmuring. "His soul..." Then suddenly he raised his head and shouted, freaking out both the guardians and froze the smile of Cesare Rizzo. "You erased every trace of Vongola Decimo of this world on Earth? How cruel of you!"

"Huh!" The shock inside every guardians' heart. "Our boss...erased from Earth?"

"But..." Tsuna suddenly lowered his voice, his expression turned cool, his eyes were smiling. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean by is that all?" Cesare was clearly surprise at Tsuna's expression. "Consuming your fellow Vongola Decimo's soul, and you just said 'is that all'? You are more cruel than you look, Sawada Tsunayoshi-chan."

"Yes, of course I am more cruel than I look." Tsuna said impatiently. "I thought you know that I discarded my innocent long ago!" Then his voice died of. "Even if I didn't want to do so." Staring down at his own two hands spreader out in front of his face. "I don't even know how many blood is spilled on these two hands, how many lives were deserted, how many dreams were destroyed." His voice was shaking a little. Cesare's eyes narrowed, for the first time in five years, he felt a wave of emotion going through his body. _How familiar, this sight. _Cesare sighed inside his head. _Just like the me when I just inherited my father's position._ "But anyways." Tsuna said with a bitter smile. "This is my fate, right? No matter if am I dead or alive, my soul always belongs to Vongola, I have no choice." His voice stopped abruptly. "No choice at all!" As all the emotions erupted from his heart, a shot of fire went out from his left hand, aiming right at the left corner of the room."

"You are there, right?" Tsuna tilted his head. "There all along, watching this nonsense, Byakuran Gesso. Get outta there right now." There was a hint of impatient in his voice. Shaking his head in the dark, Byakuran walked out of the corner of the room.

"Ahhh, Tsuna-chan you noticed!" Byakuran said with a happy face, totally ignoring Cesare Rizzo. "You sure look well!"

"So you left me a stupid mess to deal with?" Tsuna's voice raised with a hint of nonsense, his finger pointing at Cesare. "Your own mistake, for me to end?"

"Ah, sorry, Tsu-chan~" Byakuran still ignored the existence of Cesare, "That thing is just a failure. Sorry to cause you such difficulties. But can you deal with it for now? After we end this stupid thing, you can go back home."

"Home?" Tsuna's voice grew more quiet. "You mean-_my world?_"

"Yep, home." Byakuran smiled. "But you have to deal with this first, or I will not help you, Tsu-chan!"

"Are you threatening me?" Tsuna's eyes narrowed.

"Noo! Of course!" Byakuran backed up a little. "Just an offer. But you..."

"...have no choice, right." Tsuna finished the sentence as he turned his face back at Cesare Rizzo who was staring at them with a small crooked smile. "Surprise at why I am not afraid at all?" Tsuna said as he read Cesare's mind. "Or surprise at the reason why am I still calm when I learned the situation of Kai?"

"Both, I must say." Cesare said as he got one step closer to Tsuna.

"Afraid can do me nothing, it can only bring me fear. Such emotion is not needed during a battle." Tsuna said calmly as he clutched his fists. "As for Nakamura Kai, I can do nothing about it right? I thought of the worst case ever since I noticed the existence of you inside Nakamura's body and when you lit up the black flame. It's called the Tornator right, that ring." Tsuna pointed at the Tornator on Cesare's hand. "Made by VI's mist guardian himself. It was lost after his funeral ended. The user of the Tornator must make this oath with the ring. The user must desert his own body to bring out the power of the Tornator. After that, no ruled apply. The user must find another body to put his soul inside. He can consume more souls to increase the already strong power of the Tornator. The darker the flame, the more the soul the user has consumed, and thus the greater the power."

"Ah, I must not ignore the existence of the Vongola Intelligence Agency lead by Hibari Kyouya, right?" Cesare said slowly emotionlessly.

"No, Hibari Kyouya has nothing to do with this. I found all these information by myself two years ago. From the flame you own, Cesare Rizzo, you have probably consumed more than thirty five souls of mist element holder, and at least ten souls of cloud element holder, right?"

"Also a sky element fire wielder." Cesare's smile grew from crooked to 'normal'. "And maybe another one."

"Ah, alright, if you say that." Tsuna said shaking his head. "All I have to do now is to end you life, then I can go back to my normal life. My resolution of going back home is probably much stronger than your resolution of getting my soul." Staring at Cesare in the eye, Tsuna couldn't help adding another sentence. "You remind me of Mukuro, like a lot."

"HUH!" Both Rokudo Mukuro and Cesare Rizzo shouted out loud, "What the hell?"

"Anyways," Tsuna said as he lit the fire on his gloves. "TIme to end all these nonsense." Then his body disappeared. Cesare's eyes widened a little, then his body, no, not his, Nakamura's body disappeared one second after Tsuna. Reborn's eyebrows raised as he calculated the speed of these two people inside his small head.

"Holy shit." He murmured. "One km every five seconds and even quicker, are these two people even human?"

Tsuna's first attack was caught by Cesare's two hands. With a smily face, Cesare tried to push Tsuna backwards. Bitting his teeth hard. Tsuna shot out his high purity flame and gave Cesare some small burns on the hand. For some reason, those burns disappeared quickly after Cesare backed away from Tsuna.

"High recovery speed? Power of the sun attribute." Tsuna said twisting his eyebrows. "According to the rules of the Tornator, after consuming more than seven souls of the same attribute, you can own the attribute and wield it properly. How many other souls did you eat, Cesare?" His heart was aching a little. Tsuna is always the same kind person. No matter how much had he changed, the deep root of kindness will always be seeded deep inside his heart somewhere. "Just how many people did you kill."

"Nah, nah, chill, Tsunayoshi-chan." Cesare said slowly. "Maybe a hundred and something, maybe more, I think. As for the people I killed...ah...I really don't know, maybe more than one thousand?" His grin became wider as he saw a flash of anger went through Tsuna's eyes.

"You asshole!" Tsuna said as his body disappeared again. This time he was prepared. The X X Burner was already set. To Tsuna's surprise, Cesare didn't even move, he was just smiling.

"You sure you want to fire that?" Cesare said with a giant smile. "You know I will not be killed, then only person that will be suffering is Nakamura Kai. No, shall I say the only thing that will be suffering is Nakamura Kai's body?"

"I know that." Tsuna said in a deep voice.

"Then go ahead." Cesare said slowly. He knew Tsuna couldn't hurt his comrades, even if they attack him and betray him. Thanks to Nakamura's body, Tsuna wasn't using even fifty percent of his full power at this time.

Gritting his teeth, Tsuna fired. He knew that Nakamura's body will corrupt as soon as the fire touches it, but it was not the most important issue right now. There must be sacrifice on every road towards success and power, and this time, the sacrifice/martyr will be Nakamura Kai, no matter he likes it or not. Tsuna had no choice at all. From the start of his encounter with the Mafia, Tsuna was always the person whose road was already chosen for him. Of course, he made the choice of those important fights. But if he could have just refused Reborn from the beginning...

"Wait! Tsunayoshi-san!" A voice came from the ground.

But it was already too late. The flame already consumed Nakamura's body. Tsuna's hand went back to the side of his legs. His attention was full. Cesare's soul could be anywhere right now, trying to fight his mistakes.

Then he felt a wave of coldness on his left. He he tried to duck, it was already too late, a arrow of black fire was already flying at him at top speed. The power of the black fire was unpredictable, with so many souls' power inside. Tsuna guessed one arrow can equal two of his XX Burner Max.

"Shit." Tsuna swore under his breathe. He decided to take it hands on. No, he didn't decided, that was the only thing he could do at the time.

Then he saw a dark shadow flew in front of him, and a wave of silver. Then 'clash', the sound of an arrow going through a human body. Tsuna caught the arrow. But when he looked at the arrow in his right fist, he found it dripping blood.

Slowly Tsuna looked forward. His eyes started to flash, with surprise, with fear, with sadness, and with many other emotions. Two seconds later, his brain finally cooled down. His mouth went into an 'O'. Rushing forward, he shouted out loudly.

"Gokudera-kun, why? WHY!"


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Gokudera-kun, why? **WHY**!" Tsuna shouted out the only sentence inside his head at the time. Activating his sun ring, his made his sun attribute fire go out to the maximum. Holding Gokudera Hayato's body, his eyes were filled with desperation.

"Why did you get out of that mist world to help me? Why did you do that? Don't you know just getting out of that mist world will cost you a lot of energy? Don't you know that the arrow can cause you greater pain than it can cause me? Why did you do that!" Tsuna's emotions were shaking. He saw the mist world he created was broken. There was a small triangular hole on the side of that small world. Definitely created by Gokudera's Systemia CAI.

"I guess I just couldn't control myself." Gokudera said weakly. "Actually, all of us inside the mist world felt the same as me, I am just the person who stands out too much." Coughing out a little blood, he tried to straighten his body. "Ever since we saw that lonely look inside your eyes ever since we met at Namimori, ever since you left Vongola after bombing the main hall, and just that lonely look five minutes ago when you were talking about you discarding you innocence. Ow," He winced as Tsuna's hand clutched tighter on his shoulder. Thanks to the sun flame, his wounds were much better right now.

On the ground, Sasagawa climbed out of the mist world gazing at Tsuna's flame. "Shit to the extreme." He murmured slowly. "Doesn't he know that his _life_ will be shortened _a lot_ if he release his flames like that for just two more minutes, to the extreme?"

"Ow," Gokudera continued on. His eyes now looking at Tsuna's. "Well, _don't_ discard the innocence, because it's that innocence that we want. And it will be that smile that we want to protect." Touching Tsuna's twisted eyebrows, Gokudera smiled weakly.

"Ah..." Tsuna said quietly as he put Gokudera beside Sasagawa and the guardians who all went outside the mist world right now. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun." He murmured beside Gokudera's ear. "And mina-san," Tsuna said before he went up into the air again. "Wish me luck."

"Cesare, I know you are there somewhere." Tsuna said slowly, lowering his head. He wasn't feeling too happy right now. Actually, he was feeling extremely angry. For the first time, he felt like killing somebody. His comrades was the only thing in the world that he would protect with his life. And of course, same as Hibari Kyouya, he hates the fact that others often sacrifice themselves to protect him. And the scene which happened two minutes earlier pissed Tsuna off to the extreme. "Stop freaking hiding. I wanna end this RIGHT NOW."

"Nah..." Small movements of air appeared in front of Tsuna. "I think you know right now that the flame you own is nothing compare to mine, right?"

"Yep, I know that." To everyone's surprise, Tsuna said without any hesitation. "But I have to defeat you right. As usual, I have no choice in front of me for me to choose which road to go."

"Then how are you going to defeat me?" Cesare said with great interest.

"Kill me now if you can." Tsuna didn't answer the question. Actually, he didn't have an answer: He really didn't know what to do. His mind was going through all the informations he knew about the Tornator, but non can really help him. At this time, Cesare attacked. A giant black fire ball was heading towards Tsuna. This time, Tsuna had the chance to duck.

But to everyone's surprise, Tsuna remained on the spot, he looked like he was trying to move, but he couldn't, just like Reborn before he was hit by Lambo's bozzoka and then sent to the future world. "Crap, I cannot move." Tsuna said, panicking a little.

"Well then, _suffer_ the _consequence_!" Cesare shouted out aloud.

The fire ball consumed Tsuna's body quickly. After a loud bang, the black flames disappeared. Something dark with the shape of a human fell from the sky.

"Tsunayoshi-san?" Gokudera said slowly, standing up with the support of Sasagawa. "Tsunayoshi-san!" His eyes were filled with fear as he saw the burnt figure.

"Dead?" Cesare said as he checked the black thing, "That was not fun at all. I expected a great fight at least causing severe wounds to my body." Then his hand with the black flame still flaring on the Tornator went forward to get Tsuna's VG. The thing he wanted all along. His dream, also his revenge. _But wan't that a little too simple? _His movement froze for a second before he touched the Vongola Gear looking thing on the dark figure's hand. _Killing him just like that? Only using 70% of my full power...Anyways._ But eagerness for power finally beat his suspicion. After four years of shrinking inside that small family eager for revenge, Cesare finally got the chance to touch his goal!

But...

Only for a second.

As soon as Cesare's finger touched the surface of Tsuna's VG, a small lion came out of nowhere. It ran to Cesare at top speed and then slid the Tornator off his finger lightly. As soon as it did so, it ran to the corner of the room and disappeared. After the lion was five meters away from Cesare, the black burnt figure disappeared into the air: a top class mist illusion. That scene left everyone stunned. Of course, except Byakuran.

"Hey, Natsu~" Bykauran waved at the air where the small lion disappeared. "Can you drag Tsu-chan out off his small illusion world? I think if he stays there any longer, Cesare's brain's gonna explode."

"The Tornator!" Cesare murmured under his breathe, his whole mind frozen. "The Tornator!" His figure was getting less stable. It was on the edge of disappearing. "What happened! What in the world just happened! Where's the Tornator? Where is _my_ Tornator?"

"Cool down, Cesare Rizzo." Byakuran said calmly. "From your actions, I guess you don't know that the Tornator holds all your power. It's like the box weapon. Well, shall I call you a box weapon then?" He said with a crooked smile. "The Tornator is the source of all your power, like the box weapon's final power depends on the amount of fire its owner put inside it. With out the ring fire, a box weapon can do nothing, same for you. Without the Tornator, you can disappear any second."

"What?" Cesare said in disbelief. "I didn't find that on the information sheet left by my ancestors!"

"Of course not." Byakuran retorted. "You think Vongola will leak that much information out? After all, Vongola is still the strongest family in the Italian Mafia after so many years. And also, since Vongola VI's mist guardian is kind of selfish, I bet he made the Tornator specially for himself. Only he himself can drag out the true power of the Tornator, like even if Tsu-chan can open all the box weapons, he can only drag out the true power of the sky attribute box weapon."

"So that was Tsunayoshi's box weapon?" Yamamoto muttered. "A small lion?"

"You got that right, Yamamoto Takashi." Byakuran said with a slight smile. "And now, Tsu-chan, are you planning to come out and end this dude's life or not?"

No reply at all from the corner where Natsu disappeared into.

"Great then~" Byakuran was still smiling. "So I will kill him for you then, Tsu-chan. You can rest for now." Before this sentence even ended, his body disappeared and reappeared beside the panicking Cesare. With one blow of his mini white dragon-白竜-he ended the life of a man who caused Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians so much trouble like snap.

"That was easy." Byakuran said as he clapped his hands. "Now can you come out of that mist world, Tsu-chan? I finished him off already."

Still no response. That was when Byakuran got a little suspicious. Looking around the training room, he saw the guardians of Nakamura Kai fidgeting, too. They were not only looking for Tsuna, but also the body of their Vongola Decimo.

The body of Nakamura Kai was still there on the ground before Cesare bombed Tsuna which then caused the appearance of Natsu. To everyone's surprise, the state of his body was great, like it was never hit by a X X Burner. But non of them dared to get near. There was two reason: one, there was still a fight going on; two, then couldn't face the body of somebody whom they treasured so much, whom they spent so many happy days with, whom they fought beside, and whom they spilled tears and blood for. Now with both the source of the answer Sawada Tsunayoshi (cough, in their opinion) and the body of their treasured boss disappeared, all of them were getting anxious, including Reborn.

Firing a shot into the ceiling, Reborn lowered his hat and said slowly. "Byakuran, where is dame-Kai's body and Tsunayoshi-san?"

"I don't know." To everyone's surprise, Byakuran didn't reply with the usual tricking tone, but a reply quite impatient: he was just as anxious as the guardians.

That was when Reborn's body suddenly froze. His eyebrows twisted a little, then a made a split second decision. Putting his two hands in front of his chest to cover his sun pacifier, he called out at Byakuran. "Byakuran, bomb the corner where that small lion disappeared into now. Right now."

"Huh?" Byakuran was quite surprised at the order. But looking at Reborn's serious eyes, he decided to not ask any questions. That turned out to be a wise choice. Because when he was preparing to use his white dragon again, Lambo asked Reborn about his decision and was sent into the air half a second later.

"Reborn-san?" Gokudera, who was now fully healed thanks to Sasagawa, asked slowly as Byakuran fired his fire. "Why?"

Reborn didn't answer. But his face was grim. Under his poker face, his heart is actually even messier than ropes twisted together. Because, just ten seconds earlier, his pacifier sent a message to him through the flame. _A Sky Arcobaleno is near, and he is at the edge of death._ That was the message.

At the same time, Byakuran was using his full power trying to break a whatever-shield-made-by-Tsu-chan. He already broke into the mist world create by Tsuna, but there was an translucent orange shield inside the mist world. To his surprise, Byakuran found the shield even stronger than the shield he, Tsuna and Uni created in the future, the stage for the sky. He realised that something was really wrong.

Reborn was getting extremely impatient. Without saying another word, he shined his pacifier onto the shield. To everyone's surprise, the shield broke as soon as one ray of the pacifier light touched it. As soon as the first crack appeared on the shield, Byakuran stopped attacking and ran towards the shield along with Reborn. The rest of the guardians followed behind them. They were all anxious to see what was going on.

"Tsu-chan!" Byakuran stopped on the spot as soon as he saw Tsuna. Then his whole body went numb as he saw Tsuna and Nakamura. Yes, I didn't type it wrong, it was _Nakamura_, not Nakamura's _body_. His gaze first landed on Nakamura who was lying on the ground. To everyone's surprise, his eyelids were fluttering a little, and his face wasn't so pale anymore. Obviously, life was shot inside his body.

"Jyuudaime! Yes!" Gokudera shouted as he saw the movements on Nakamura. "Yes! Jyuudaime's not dead!"

"Kai..." Yamamoto was really speechless.

"Boss..." Chrome's eyes were filled with tears. She experience two giant change of emotions today. The first happened when she heard that every trace of her boss was erased from earth. The second one is happening right now. She was on the edge of fainting.

"Kufufufufu, Vongola." Mukuro smiled a little, so did Hibari who was still standing quite far away from them. But all of their smile froze as they moved their gaze towards the person kneeling beside Nakamura. All of their face turned pale.

"Tsu-chan, you decided?" To everyone's surprise, Byakuran spoke first. His face was a little pale, but he was more calm then everyone present right now.

"..." Silence. Then a short answer, filled with what, sadness? "Yes."

"Ah." Byakuran sighed. "Ok then. Once you decided, nobody can change your mind. I know that from experience already Tsu-chan. But what do you want me to tell them?"

"Them?" The same voice.

"Yeah. Them. Your family." Byakuran said in a really low voice. "You know they will kill me if I tell them that you g...Nevermind."

"Ah. I thought about that long ago." The voice was filled with relief. "I knew this might be happening as soon as I saw the Tornator on the table of the office belong sot Underboss I inside the Vassallo family base. So yeah. I guess you can just erase their memories."

"What!" That was when Byakuran finally broke and lost his cool. "Why in the worl..."

"Byakuran Gesso." Tsuna finally raised his head. His eyes were filled with resolution. He knew something like this was going to happen, actually, as soon as he arrived in this world. The power of the Sky Arcobaleno: see into the future. Even with only half of the power, Tsuna could see his clear future with the help of Vongola's 'time'. But he didn't know he will be the one... After seeing the eyes of the guardians when they leaned the death of Nakamura, Tsuna's heart broke. Finally, he truly realised that their boss is Nakamura Kai. It was Nakamura Kai who brought them joy during the school years, it was Nakamura Kai who lead them through the hard times, and it was also Nakamura Kai whom they all loved. This was not his world. He, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was not Vongola Decimo, but just a normal citizen of Japan. Even so, when he saw the guardians being so sad, he heart ached like hell. He knew that for the guardians in the world, losing Nakamura Kai is like the guardians of his world seeing his dead body after a battle. That was when he finally decided.

"Byakuran Gesso." Tsuna said slowly, no, weakly now. "This is my final wish. As Vongola Decimo, the Sky Arcobaleno candidate, and your boss, I order you to accomplish what mission I just gave you. Please do it ASAP."

"Tsunayoshi-san?" Gokudera said slowly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing really." Tsuna smiled happily. Well, happily in the guardians' perspective. "Just helping your boss going back to life." Then he eyed Byakuran who was trying to add something. "You will see him soon, maybe in one minute you can talk to him." Then the orange flame circle surrounding Tsuna grew larger. Reborn who was standing not far away from Tsuna raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew he was not going to like it.

"How about you, Tsunayoshi-san?" Gokudera added anxiously with a happy face. "Can you live with us? Would you like to join our family?"

"I am already in your family, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said slowly. He sight was getting blurry now. _Sorry, mina-san. I am doing something useless again. After all, I still couldn't discard that stupid innocence of mine. Sorry. Really Sorry._ "But ごめん, I cannot live with you guys, I would have to go, I am sorry, I am in a hurry." He said sincerely.

"Tsunayoshi-san?" Gokudera said as he noticed Tsuna's voice getting lower and lower. "What's happening? Why is there an circle of sky attribute flame around you? Why are you sending them out uselessly? That will hurt you greatly! You know! Please stop!"

That was when Reborn became alerted. Orange flame circle? How familiar...wait, I know this! The Sky Arcobaleno sacrifice! "Tsunayoshi-san!" Reborn called out loudly. "Please stop! Right now!" He called out anxiously while Byakuran was shaking his head slowly.

"If Tsu-chan ever makes a decision, nobody can change it." He said sadly.

Taking one last look of the guardians, Tsuna smiled. They all look confused. It was rare to see all of them like that, especially Hibari. Tsuna grinned at Byakuran. Byakuran squeezed one ugly smile back. He couldn't just stand there and see his best friend die. But that was all he could do. Smiling the dazzling smile one last time, the flame finally consumed Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-san!" Reborn shouted out loudly. "Noo!"

The guardians were still confused. But when the flame disappeared, everything was clear.

There, beside the moving body of Nakamura Kai, was a pile of empty suite, the Sky Vongola Gears Version X, the Vongola Box, and the small box containing the Sky Arcobaleno Pacifier which Tsuna found mysteriously inside his suite last night.

*sigh* Byakuran turned his head away and looked outside the window.

The sky was exceptionally blue today.


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey, this is Kumiko-chan! Sorry for this short chapter, but just saying here right now: This is _not_ the last chapter (well, second to last), there will be an epilogue tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, that will also be when a _COMPLETE NEW_ story starts. Well, just guess about the ending of the story for now, I am not gonna tell. Just saying here, the plot of the new story will be completely astonishing, trust me, it's gonna be a surprise. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

"Tsunayoshi...-san?" Gokudera said with doubt. "What happened? What in the world just happened?" He shouted into the ceiling.

"Oh..." A small sound came from the moving body of Nakamura Kai. Fluttering his eyelids, he finally opened his dark grew eyes.

"Huh? You are...Gokudera-kun?" Nakamura said weakly as he tried to focus his vision.

"Jyuudaime..." Gokudera, who ran here at top speed as soon as he heart the voice of Nakamura, called out slowly. Without any sign, he suddenly gave Nakamura a giant hug. "Jyuudaime!" Then weepings.

"Nah, nah, Gokudera-kun...' Nakamura was really confused right now. He didn't know what happened. He only knew that he was put down by Bernardino Vassallo, then he remembered nothing. The past two weeks were just blank inside his memories. And as soon as he woke up, he saw all of his guardians having this mixed emotion inside their eyes, a mixed emotion of happiness, sadness, and great confusion. And now, Gokudera weeping?

Closing his eyes while patting Gokudera gently on the head, Nakamura felt a wave of nausea going through him. Holding onto Gokudera's shoulder slightly, he avoided falling back onto the ground. Twitching his eyebrows, he realised his brain was shot with something new, something completely strange but nostalgic at the same time.

Absorbing the information with his eyes closed, he got a quick catch of the whole situation right now. Everything that happened in the past two weeks went through quickly like a slideshow inside his head. But something was cut off: the ten minutes before he woke up was cut off roughly.

"Eh, Byakuran-san?" Nakamura asked slowly at Byakuran who was staring at the window, he seemed to be the only person here who knows the whole situation. Hesitating for a moment, he finally asked the question that was disturbing him ever since he finished absorbing the informations. "Where is...where is Sawada Tsunayoshi-san?"

Everything went silent. Even Gokudera and Chrome stopped weeping. Lambo slowed down his movements, Reborn lowered his hat, and Mukuro let out a short laugh. Turning his head slowly, Byakuran looked Nakamura straight into the eyes. To Nakamura's and everyone present's surprise, his eyes were extremely calm and peaceful, the regular tricking smile was already back on his face.

"Ah, Nakamura Kai-kun." Byakuran said slowly. "So Tsu-chan cut off that part within the information he passed onto you through the flames. Alright, if that's his wish, then I cannot answer your question."

"Byakuran-san..." Nakamura murmured as he saw Byakuran's serious eyes. Then he nodded solemnly, "Alright then, if you say so, I won't ask any more questions. I don't need to know what I don't need to know."

"You got smarter, Kai-kun, I must say." Byakuran said happily. Then he turned his gaze on the guardians. Suddenly his pupil went unfocused. "Tsu-chan told me to erase the memories of the guardians...I would be murdered brutally if I erase the memories containing him inside his family member's memories...but these guys...uh...oh right...great..." He whispered to himself, causing an awkward silence among everybody present. "Alright!" His pupil finally went back to normal, slowly, he smiled trickily. "Mina-san, can you come here for a moment?" At the same time behind his back, he took out a mist box and a mist ring. Without making any sounds, he opened the box.

Everyone walked towards Byakuran at his demand automatically, even Nakamura stood up. Using his mist box, Byakuran created a false illusion of him talking to the guardians while his true body was doing some tricks on the guardians, some trick Tsunayoshi-chan ordered him to do. The last order from his boss. He must accomplish it, without any errors.

Five seconds later, he saw the eyes of everyone present going unfocused for a second, then went back to normal. But their face was filled with confusion. At this very second, Byakuran planted a false memory of what happened in the past two weeks inside their brain. As soon as he did so, he shut down his mist box, picked up Tsuna's VG and the Vongola box, then he went out of the Vongola HQ through the window as quick as possible, caving everybody behind, confused.

Five minuted after Byakuran left the Vongola Headquarters, mina-san finally started to move. But as soon as they started moving, their face was no longer confused, but filled with that deep sadness. In silence, Nakamura picked up the rest of Tsuna's things gently with two hands and walked outside the room. The rest of the guardians followed.

Mukuro was the last to exit the room. Finally, he stopped releasing the mist flame on his Vongola Ring. Shaking his head slowly, he let out a bitter laugh.

"Kufufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, you really thing we will be able to forget about you?"

* * *

><p>Seven months later, in the world of Vongola Decimo: Sawada Tsunayoshi.<p>

"Byakuran Gesso," Reborn said slowly as he took a small sip of dark coffee from his cup. Twisting his eyebrows slightly, he focused his gaze onto the smiling man sitting in front of him. Two weeks after the the battle with Cesare which caused both Tsuna and Cesare being frozen inside the ZPB ice ended, he found it extremely difficult to read Byakuran's mind anymore, like he shut his thoughts from the outside world on purpose. He could only pick up one or two words every one months or so, but non of them seemed to be related to Sawada Tsunayoshi, his favourite student, but all seemed to be related to something about erasing other's mind.

"Yes, Reborn-kun?" Byakuran said happily. But Reborn still captured a trace of deep sadness flashing through his eyes. He had been like that since seven month ago.

"How's dame-Tsuna doing in that stupid parallel world right now?" Reborn asked with impatience.

"Oh, I actually don't know, Reborn-kun~" Byakuran said with a short laugh. "I used up all of my power six months ago, I guess you know that."

"But you are still able to know fragments of what Tsuna's been up to." Not a question, but a fact.

"Huh?" Byakuran narrowed his eyes.

"Information from Uni. She said she was having difficulties trying to feel dame-Tsuna's existence ever since seven months ago, the same time in which you turned very strange." Taking out his gun, Reborn threatened. "If you don't tell me the exact information of Tsuna right now, I am going to shoot open your head. And I think I know that you are thinking about erasing somebody's mind."

Byakuran's body went numb for a second. He hesitated. Actually he wanted to tell them the truth about Tsuna's death ever since seven months ago, but every time something stopped him. Like a stupid consciousness, a warning from his dead friend. Or just recalling the last wish of his dear boss? _Erase their memories then. _In such a light tone, he ordered him to erase his existence from the life of his best friends. That was too cruel for even Byakuran to think about. Looking at Reborn in the eyes, He finally made the decision.

"Alright." Byakuran said cooly. "Call the guardians to the meeting room, and tell that dumb doctor to prepare some paralysing bullets, you might need them."

That was when Reborn finally realised something important, extremely important. The possibility he was trying to avoid this whole time was called up from the deepest part of his brain.

_Worst case scenario time_. He told himself slowly.

* * *

><p>"So that is all." Byakuran said as he reached for his cup of water, untouched for the past three hours. He felt extremely thirsty since two hours ago, but in front of the serious faces of the guardians, he couldn't make one extra movement. Thanks to Nono and Uni, they revived all the guardians around seven months and something ago along with he himself. Two days after the weakest of them all, Lambo, woke up, he received the information of Tsuna's death. That day, he didn't eat or drink anything, he just shrunk inside his small bedroom, not even moving one finger. But one day later, he was back to 'normal': he was acting this whole time. Now finally, he got the chance to release all these pressures. "Any questions?" He asked gently. He knew that the guardians needed time to absorb the situation, and he was prepared if they acted a little too excited.<p>

Silence, nobody spoke one word. Only Hibari's bird made a small movement and jumped onto Hibari's head.

To everyone's surprise, it was Gokudera who spoke first.

"Ah, so...so Jyuudaime's...ah, gone?" He said with hesitation, but calm. But he feared most finally became the truth. The thing he was so afraid to face. Something that he thought happened to the TYL Jyuudaime during the battle five years ago. Now, it's the cold truth.

"Ah." Byakuran nodded, his hand already on the gun loaded with the paralysing bullets.

"Ok then, if that's Jyuudaime's final choice, I have nothing to say." He shrugged as if its not a big deal. But his red eyes betrayed his true feelings.

"Nah, so Tsuna's never going to wake up then." Yamamoto said, trying to say it in a light tone, but he failed badly.

Then the room went to that dead silence again. One minute later, Hibari spoke.

"So when's the herbivore's funeral?" Asking out the question that all of them were trying to avoid.

Looking down at the sky VG and the sky Vongola box he brought from the other parallel world with the help of Uni and Nakamura on the table in front of him, Byakuran was unable to speak. He forgot about that. No, actually he thought about that before, but he was just avoiding it, avoiding the fact that his Tsu-chan was dead.

To everyone's surprise, Reborn spoke. His eyes filled with deep sadness, but calm was within.

"Tomorrow afternoon."


	26. Epilogue

**Hey hey, this is Kumiko-chan! Oh, saw mina-san's review. The new story is completely unrelated to this one, it's just a new one, but I guess I will put the link here since I guess mina-san will like that plot if you enjoyed this story. Trust me, the Tsuna in my stories are all kinda similiar, uh, meaning no princess Tsuna...-_-|||**

**Well anyways, more informations about the new story will be put after this last epilogue. Thx for supporting me all this time! **

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

It was a typical private funeral, only a few people were notified. Tsuna's parents were not among the eleven people, and neither Sasagawa Kyouko nor Haru were notified either. Only the seven Vongola Guardians, Byakuran Gesso, Reborn, Uni Giglio Nero, and Kozart Enma were present.

The funeral was hosted inside the Vongola HQ, somewhere secret, somewhere nobody knows about until today: it was hosted inside the room beside Vongola Decimo's office, a room that was supposed to be the Vongola Boss's hideout when an enemy family suddenly attacks Vongola. But now...

The coffin was exactly the same as the one Gokudera and Sawada Tsunayoshi saw in the future five years ago. It was just put on the ground in the middle of the room. The coffin lid was not closed, the peaceful face of their dead boss was showed.

Everyone was silent, there wasn't even the sound of crying. It was so solemn that the air seemed to freeze. Nobody moved, all of their gazes were focused on the man lying inside the dark coffin, as if their gazes can wake him up.

Hibari was fidgeting with a new box he got. The box was just created yesterday evening, about sixteen hours ago. It was specially designed for him. Out of so many people who can open a box weapon in the world, only he can open this box. But if he ever wants to open this cloud attribute box, he would have to use up around 3/4 of his full power. But that would probably never happen, he would never open up this box. Without making a noise, he put this small box into his shirt pocket: the pocket closed to heart.

Gokudera saw Hibari's silent movements. Slowly, he turned his head away. He knew what was inside the box, and he fully understands why Hibari put the box there. Yesterday, when they were discussing who to take care of the box, the guardians didn't fight at all, they all pointed at Hiabri.

Because only the strongest you can take care of something even dearer than out lives.

Because inside the box stored the Sky attribute Vongola Gear and Vongola Box.

Silently, the eleven people exited the room one by one. Non of them turned their head, because if they did, they would be unable to move and burst into tears. The coffin will be buried seven hours later, inside the Vongola graveyard where the past Vongola bosses were buried.

Byakuran was the last to exit. Couldn't control his anxiety, he turned his head and focused his attention on the pale young man resting inside the coffin. Sighing, he prepared to turn his head and shut the secret door. But then he stopped abruptly, his eyes were quickly filled with extreme happiness.

Byakuran thought he saw Tsuna's eyelids fluttered.

Quickly he summoned the guardians and told them what he saw. Even though all of the guardians thought Byakuran mis-saw the movement, but they all agreed to put Tsuna's body back onto his bed in the Vongola Office and wait for seveen days. If in seven days Tsuna is still...still dead, they would just bury him off.

If there's even 0.0001% of chance that he is still alive, the guardians would wait.

Non of them entered the room in the first six days because they were all afraid that they would be wrong, their sky would be still dead, and they would have to face that deep sadness once again. They walked pass the door many times, but they all stopped and turned away.

But on the seventh day, non of them can wait anymore. They came to the door together. Gokudera's hand reached for the handle. But as soon as his finger touched it, he stopped. Finally, taking a deep breathe, Gokudera turned the handle.

It wasn't a large room, but it was fairly tidy. The wooden twin bed, the clean work table with files untouched for months, and an opened window.

But non of them caught the guardians' eyes. All they cared, was the person standing beside the window looking outside at the sky.

The brownish hair, the black jacket, the white shirt, and that familiar back.

That person seemed to hear the sound of the steps, turning his head to look at the new comers.

When their gazes met, that moment turned into eternity.

Tears dropped down the pale cheek without making a single sound, but the two hands refused to wipe them away.

Storm, rain, sun; mist, thunder, cloud. The sky included all of them with full forgiveness, and that was what made the sky 'sky'.

Without noticing, already forgotten.

Who's whose savour in the darkness?

Who's whose hunt in the light?

-end-

* * *

><p><strong>Zero Degrees Vongola<strong> by **Kumiko Kunagisa**

_.net/s/7261777/1/Zero_Degrees_Vongola (ah, I guess mina-san know where to paste, or just go on miko-chan's profile page, it works too)_

Tsuna was betrayed and then killed by his own guardians during a battle. One year later,when the guardians visited Japan for the grave of their sky, they met an interesting 20-years-old man called Zero Salvo. Could he possibly be their dead sky? But how can he be so cold and emotionless...? And he's already killed by them with their own hands...But anyways, a new saga of bad luck definitely starts here.


End file.
